Negeri Ilusi yang Terlupakan oleh Ruang dan Waktu
by Dupi
Summary: Ketika petualangan gadis-gadis Gensokyo terjadi di dunia modern, di mana segala hal yang biasa terjadi dianggap sebuah mitos. Tetapi bagaimana jika mitos bukanlah mitos?
1. Prologue

Touhou Project Fanfiction –Negeri Ilusi yang Terlupakan Oleh Ruang dan Waktu

 **PROLOGUE**

"Apakah ini nyata? Apakah semua yang kulihat ini, ingatanku? Tunggu, itu tidak mungkin aku. Aku…tidak berasal dari sana…Semua yang kulihat ini pasti ilusi…..Ya, hanya ilusi."

2015, insiden yang disebabkan oleh Junko dan Hecatia Lapislazuli yang melibatkan para _Lunarian_ berhasil diselesaikan oleh Reimu dan kawan-kawan. Hari-hari yang mereka lalui kembali ke keadaan normal, hari yang tenang dan damai, walaupun ada 1 atau 2 pertarungan _danmaku_ , tidak ada yang berakibat serius. Seperti biasa setiap pagi, Reimu menyapu halaman kuil Hakurei. Dan datanglah sahabatnya Marisa Kirisame, "Sang Penyihir Biasa" atau begitulah yang ia katakan.

"Yo, Reimu. Bersih-bersih seperti biasa? Aku main ya" Marisa turun dari sapu terbangnya dan menghampiri Reimu.

"Oh hai Marisa, begitulah. Sudah tugasku sebagai _Miko_ Kuil Hakurei, setidaknya tempat ini harus terlihat rapi ketika ada orang yang mau berdoa di sini." Jawab Reimu sambil terus menyapu lalu menghela nafas.

"Yakin sekali kamu bakal ada orang yang datang, padahal biasanya tempat ini sepi-sepi saja.."

"*Ugh* Y-ya setidaknya aku harus tetap yakin, jika tidak Kasen akan datang lagi untuk menasehatiku, Gadis itu, tak pernah menahan diri kalau sudah mulai ceramah."

"Hahaha, iya juga ya. Oh ya, aku lapar nih, punya makanan atau sesuatu?"

"Enak sekali ya datang kemari hanya untuk makan dan minum...baiklah, ayo kita ke dalam, aku baru saja dapat makanan enak dari si anak kacamata itu."

"Anak kacamata? Oh, si 'Esper' atau apalah itu? Kapan dia datang kemari?"

"Kemarin, dia bilang kalau dia sudah lama tidak berkunjung, jadi sebaiknya memberikan oleh-oleh."

"Hehe, lumayan nih dapat makanan. Ayo tunggu apa lagi!"

Setelah keduanya masuk ke dalam dan duduk di tempat mereka biasanya menghabiskan waktu, di ruang tengah kuil, dari sana mereka bias melihat matahari yang bersinar terik dan angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus. Marisa duduk dan menunggu Reimu mengambil makanan dan teh.

"Ini Marisa, silahkan."

"Yeah, selamat makan. Hmm, enak sekali. Memang sih cuma kue biasa, tapi tidak yang jual kue seperti ini di Gensokyo, si Pelayan itu juga belum tentu bisa buat yang seperti ini."

"Yah, tapi kalau menyangkut dia, asalkan mencicipi kue ini sekali pasti dia dapat membuatnya."

"Hm."

"Marisa, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Menurutmu, apakah Gensokyo itu?"

"Hm? Gensokyo? Gensokyo itu tempat kita tinggal sekarang ini 'kan? Di mana petualangan kita terjadi begitu juga kehidupan sehari-hari kita. Ya menurutku itulah Gensokyo."

"Begitu ya, tapi maksud dari pertanyaanku adalah apakah tempat kita tinggal ini benar-benar nyata apakah hanya sebuah ilusi?"

"Kamu kenapa sih, tiba-tiba bertanya begitu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Bukan, entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa tempat kita tinggal sekarang ini seperti tempat yang terperangkap oleh 'sesuatu'. Dan ketika 'sesuatu' itu lenyap, tempat ini juga akan lenyap."

"Kalau kau bilang terperangkap, tempat ini bisa dibilang begitu sih. ' _Dinding Besar Hakurei_ ' yang terus-menerus dijaga dan diperkuat oleh para Yakumo yang memisahkan kita dengan dunia luar. Yah walaupun beberapa penduduk dari dunia luar pun ada yang datang kesini, seperti si _Tanuki_ , si kacamata, walaupun mereka dapat kemari melalui perantara."

"Ya, dan terutama saat insiden dengan gadis kacamata itu hal itu secara tidak langsung menyebabkan insiden yang baru saja kita selesaikan juga menunjukkan kalau 'dinding' itu dapat ditembus."

"Lalu, pendapatmu sendiri gimana?"

"Aku merasa bahwa Gensokyo itu nyata, tapi di saat yang sama tidak. Seolah-olah apa yang terjadi di sini merupakan kehendak dari seseorang, dan ketika seseorang itu ingin membuatnya berbeda, maka dia akan melakukannya"

"Hahaha, mana mungkin ada? Maksudmu kita seperti tokoh dalam sebuah cerita dongeng yang diceritakan seperti layaknya sebuah permainan atau film?"

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau ternyata semua ini hanya mimpi dan khayalan dari orang itu? Apakah kau bisa membuktikannya padaku, Marisa?"

"Pembicaraanmu mulai ngelantur Reimu, sepertinya kau demam hehe. Jangan stres soal masalah seperti ini. Kalau kau masih bingung, kenapa tidak tanya saja ke Yukari? Mungkin dia punya pendapat berbeda"

"Eh? Kau bilang apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu?"

"Aku bilang…."

Tiba-tiba pandangan Reimu menjadi gelap, seolah-olah ada yang mematikan matahari sehingga seluruh dunia menjadi hitam pekat. Perlahan ada sesuatu yang menariknya, seolah berusah mengembalikan kesadarannya. Dan terdengar sebuah suara, suara yang tidak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. "Bangunlah, _Miko_ Hakurei. Kembalikan padaku, milikku yang berharga, Gensokyo, tunjukkan padaku bahwa kau dan mereka tidak dilupakan. Kalian bukanlah ilusi…". Dan tiba-tiba muncul sebuah cahaya yang terang, dan Reimu mulai tersadar.

"….Uhh."

"Rei….Rei….Mu" Sebuah suara memanggil.

"Uh…Apa?"

"Reimu Hakurei! Sekarang ini jam berapa? Cepat bangun!"

"Uwah…Iya!"

Reimu kaget mendengar teriakan kencang dan segera terbangun. Ia meraih jam wekernya dan terkejut melihat jam berapa sekarang?

"JAM 8? Wah, aku kesiangan! Ibu kenapa aku tidak dibangunkan?" Reimu buru-buru mengambil handuk dan bersiap-siap untuk mandi sambal berlari panic.

"Ibu sudah bangunkan dari jam setengah 8, kamu tidak menjawab terus. Pokoknya lekas mandi dan sarapan sana." Jawab Ibu Reimu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali ke dapur.

"Dan ini, ya selesai." 10 menit kemudian, Reimu sudah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian ke seragam sekolahnya. Reimu saat ini duduk di bangku SMA kelas 2 di Akademi Touhou yang berlokasi di sebuah wilayah yang luas dengan berbagai macam daerah yang khas, dari pedesaan, kota besar, distrik industry, pegunungan, dan hutan lebat. Tempat ini bernama Gensokyo, sebuah daerah yang berlokasi di Jepang namun serasa independen dari Jepang saking luasnya. Pakaian seragamnya adalah seragam sekolah SMA Jepang biasa, _serafuku_ dan _blazer_ karena saat ini musim dingin. Tidak lupa ia mengenakan pita merah dan putih khasnya.

"Reimu, cepat makan kalau sudah selesai. Nanti telat lho" Ibunya mengingatkan kembali.

"Ah! Iya bu!" Reimu bergegas ke ruang makan.

Setelah makan, Reimu mengucapkan salam pada Ibunya dan keluar rumah. Rumah Reimu bisa dibilang bukan rumah biasa, melainkan sebuah kuil, yaitu Kuil Hakurei.

"Ibu aku berangkat dulu ya, kalau perlu sesuatu untuk bahan makan malam, beritahu saja." Reimu mencium tangan ibunya kemudian membuka pintu.

"Ya hati-hati, belajar yang rajin ya."

"Ya."

Setelah berjalan menuju sekolahnya yang sebenarnya cukup jauh dari rumah, Reimu memiliki sebuah jalan pintas kalau melewati jalan pintas khusus yang hanya diketahuinya dan sahabatnya.

"Oke, kalau begini masih ada 5 menit sebelum bel masuk, aku bisa lebih santai" Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuknya dari belakang, tetapi untuk sebuah tepukan rasanya terlalu keras.

"REIMU! Selamat pagi, aku tunggu di depan taman kamu tidak datang-datang. Kan kita biasanya berangkat bareng..huh" Keluh orang yang baru saja menepuknya.

"Aduh! Pelan-pelan kalau mau menyapa, sakit nih."

"Yah, habisnya kamu malah lewat jalan pintas, mana bisa bareng."

"Maaf, maaf aku telat bangun. Aku kira bakal telat kalau tidak lewat situ."

"Ya, setidaknya kamu bisa kasih tau aku dulu kan? Kalau aku yang telat gimana?"

"Ya, ya maaf ya Marisa. Nanti aku traktir makan siang ya?"

"Nah gitu dong Reimu, kamu memang teman baikku deh. Aku maafin kok hehehe" Reimu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan temannya hanya tersenyum. Teman Reimu ini adalah Marisa Kirisame, putri dari pemilik toko barang antik Kirisame, tapi sekarang dia tinggal di tempat kenalannya yang juga pemilik toko barang antik. Tiba-tiba Reimu, merasa ada yang memperhatikan mereka, dan spontan menoleh ke sekitarnya, tetapi tidak ada apa-apa.

"Ada apa Reimu?" Tanya Marisa yang bingung kenapa temannya memiliki raut wajah seperti mencari sesuatu dengan serius.

Dari balik pohon tidak jauh dari tempat Reimu dan Marisa berlari, ada seseorang yang mengenakan topi hitam dan kacamata serta sebuah syal yang menutupi mulutnya. Orang itu mengambil kaleng minuman jus yang ada di kantung pelastik belanja yang ia bawa. Setelah melihat mereka menjauh, orang itu tersenyum dan berkata.

"Sudah lama sekali kutunggu, gadis-gadis. Ayo tunjukkan lagi padaku, legenda yang menurut semuanya sudah mati bersamanya. Di sini, di kota ini, tunjukkanlah padaku tarian _danmaku_ kalian yang indah." Orang itu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke arah langit.

Ilusi yang terlahir dari kenyataan, dari mereka yang tidak dapat melepas hasratnya untuk melihat mimpi-mimpi masa lampau Di suatu masa dan tempat yang berbeda, petualangan yang melahirkan cerita-cerita dari gadis-gadis tokoh utama dari suatu kisah.

Kisah mereka….akan dimulai….sebagai lanjutan dari kisah-kisah yang lampau.

Dan….

Lembaran baru….yang akan membuka jejak-jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh penduduk negeri ilusi yang terlupakan oleh ruang dan waktu.

 ** _Catatan Penulis :_**

 ** _Halo, saya Dupi94. Ini merupakan ide cerita yang terlintas di pikiran saya mengenai apabila petualangan gadis-gadis Touhou Project di dunia modern. Rencana chapter 1 akan berisi penjelasan lebih mengenai gambaran Gensokyo modern, dan juga beberapa karakter yang akan tampil. Sejauh ini Reimu dan Marisa adalah tokoh utamanya, dan karakter yang muncul mencakup dari Embodiment of Scarlet Devil hingga Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom, tapi untuk siapa saja yang muncul masih belum dipastikan. Jika ada yang membaca ini, mohon kritik dan sarannya kalau ada berhubung saya masih pemula (maaf kalau jelek). Mudah-mudahan saya bisa melanjutkan ceritanya berhubung saya menyesuaikan waktu dengan kuliah dan yang lainnya. Terima Kasih ^_^_**


	2. I - The Arrival and The Revelation

Touhou Project Fanfiction –Negeri Ilusi yang Terlupakan Oleh Ruang dan Waktu

 **ARC I – THE SCARLET MOONLIGHT**

 **CHAPTER 1 – THE ARRIVAL AND THE REVELATION  
**

"Hah..hah..hah" "Ayo cepat Marisa, sebentar lagi gerbangnya tutup." Reimu dan Marisa mendengar bel masuk sekolah mulai dibunyikan, tanda kelas sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Sekarang keduanya berlari sekuat tenaga ke sekolah dan mencapai kelas sebelum guru pertama masuk.

"Yeah! Sampai juga *BRUK*" "Huh, sudah kesiangan lalu hampir telat lagi. Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah melelahkan begini sih?" Mereka berdua masuk tepat waktu, Marisa langsung duduk dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja sedangkan Reimu berjalan pelan-pelan menuju bangkunya.

Walaupun mereka berdua teman dekat, mereka duduk berjauhan. Reimu duduk tepat di depan meja guru dan Marisa duduk di belakang tepat di samping jendela, menurutnya tempat yang cocok untuk tidur ketika pelajaran mulai membosankan, atau lebih tepatnya semua membosankan baginya. Akademi Touhou tempat mereka bersekolah memiliki sekolah dari tingkat SD hingga SMA dan keduanya sudah bersekolah di sini dari SD. Reputasi mereka juga baik, namun bidangnya berbeda. Reimu terkenal sebagai siswi yang sangat baik hasilnya di bidang akademik. Marisa lebih condong ke bagian non-akademik di mana dia terkenal sebagai anggota tambahan yang sering membantu klub-klub olahraga untuk kegiatan lomba atau pertandingan biasa, tetapi dia tidak mengikuti 1 klub pun. Tidak lama kemudian, pintu kelas terbuka dan masuklah guru matematika, yaitu Ran Yakumo. Ran memiliki sifat yang tegas dan serius saat mengajar, tetapi lebih santai dan lembut ketika di luar. Ran juga merupakan wali kelas Reimu dan Marisa, yaitu kelas 2-E. Tiap tingkat mempunyai 5 kelas di SMA, dan sistem pembagian muridnya ditentukan dari hasil akhir saat naik kelas dari kelas 1. Khusus kelas 1 diambil dari hasil tes masuk.

"Berdiri. Memberi Salam." Ketua kelas memimpin seluruh siswa memberi salam kepada guru, sama seperti yang biasa terjadi di sekolah-sekolah."Duduk."

Ran membetulkan kacamatanya dan kemudian mulai berbicara. "Selamat pagi anak-anak. Hari ini bertemu lagi di pelajaran matematika. Minggu lalu Ibu sudah memberikan tugas untuk latihan akhir bab 1 dan 2, apa semua sudah mengerjakan?"

"(Hah? Ada tugas? Waaa, aku keasikan jalan-jalan di hutan sampai lupa)" Marisa berteriak panik dalam hati karena ia lupa akan tugas. Marisa memiliki hobi mencari benda kuno atau tanaman-tanaman langka di hutan. Hutan di Gensokyou memiliki spesies-spesies yang cukup bervariasi dan tidak banyak yang menduga bahwa mereka dapat ditemukan di hutan tersebut.

"Kirisame? Kamu sudah mengerjakan tugasnya 'kan? Ibu juga masih ingat dengan tugasmu minggu sebelumnya, apa sudah dikumpulkan ke meja Ibu?" Tanya Ran sambil tersenyum, namun entah kenapa senyum itu sepertinya memberikan pertanda buruk.

"Ahh, itu..te..tentu…"

"Tentu apa? Tentu saja sudah? Atau…BELUM?!"

"Hii…maaf Bu, sebenarnya saya sudah mengerjakannya, tetapi kemarin rumahku kehujanan dan buku tepat kena tumpahan air yang bocor. Aku keringkan di luar dan aku lupa mengambilnya Bu."

"Alasan macam apa itu? Mau mencoba membohongi Ibu? Cukup! Sekarang kamu berdiri di luar sampai pelajaran selesai dan kamu harus mengumpulkan semua tugasmu besok pagi. Oh, dan hari ini juga akan ada tugas, khusus untukmu besok harus dikumpulkan juga." Ran tanpa basa-basi langsung memberikan hukuman pada Marisa. Marisa hanya tertunduk lemas, tidak bisa protes. 'Lebih baik terima saja ketimbang ditambah tugasnya' pikirnya. Dan dia langsung beranjak keluar.

"Nah untuk yang lainnya sudah mengerjakan?" Seluruh kelas mengangguk. "Bagus, sekarang buka halaman 49, subbab 1…"

*TING TONG TING TONG* Bunyi bel jam pelajaran berakhir sudah berbunyi. Ran memberikan tugas ke 1 kelas dan meminta Reimu untuk memberi tahu Marisa apa saja tugasnya kemudian keluar. Ran berjalan melewati Marisa dan memandangnya dengan pandangan kecewa, tetapi hanya menghela nafas dan menyuruhnya masuk.

"Hueeh, bisa mati aku, berdiri 2 jam. Kakiku sakit sekali."

"Makanya, kerjakan PRmu. Memangnya kamu ke mana sih? Tugasnya juga tidak terlalu sulit."

"Kamu sih enak Reimu, belajar sedikit saja sudah nempel di kepala, aku diam menatap buku 1 menit aja udah nggak tahan."

"Ya yang penting belajar yang rajin, dipaksakan sedikit-sedikit. Kita sudah SMA, mulai seriuslah."

"Eh? Jangan mulai menceramahiku juga dong. Sudah cukup aku diceramahin Kourin tiap hari."

"Kak Rinnosuke hanya khawatir denganmu. Gara-gara kamu seenaknya pindah ke rumahnya, dia juga bertanggung jawab soal pendidikanmu."

"Iya deh, aku mulai belajar tapi kamu harus ajarin aku ya. Terutama pelajaran tadi, aku punya 3 tugas harus selesai besok…uuuu"

"Oke oke aku bantu. Tapi nanti sore temani aku belanja ya."

"Asik, mau masak makan malam nih? Duh, nggak usah repot-repot gitu dong Reimu.."

"Eh, siapa juga yang mau beli makanan? Aku mau beli buku tahu."

"Dasar kutu buku."

Jam istirahat tiba, Reimu dan Marisa pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang. Dan seperti biasa kantin akademi penuh dengan siswa.

"Bu, ramennya 1 ya" "Roti kacangnya masih ada Bu?" "Hei, jangan dorong-dorong! Antri!"

"Gweh, ramai sekali. Gimana nih Reimu, masih mau antri? Keburu masuk nanti."

"Aku lapar…" "Ah! Reimu! Marisa! Oi!" Tiba-tiba ada yang berteriak memanggil mereka sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Alice? Kamu tumben sekali makan di sini? Dan ngapain kamu teriak-teriak memanggil kami?" Marisa berkata sesaat setelah menghampiri siswi yang tadi memanggil mereka. Siswi tersebut bernama Alice Margatroid, dari kelas 2-C. Mereka dulunya teman sekelas di kelas 1. Alice berambut pirang pendek dan memakai bando berwarna merah dengan hiasan putih. Memiliki keahlian menjahit dan membuat boneka. Awalnya orang yang agak tertutup dan penakut, tetapi setelah bertemu Reimu dan Marisa, dia menjadi lebih ekspresif walaupun terkadang kelihatan aneh karena dia juga terkenal pendiam.

"Maaf maaf, habisnya kalau aku panggil pelan-pelan kalian tidak akan dengar."

"Ah ya benar juga, kamu makan sendirian?"

"Ah...um..tidak..aku sedang menunggu temanku. He he he"

"Sudahlah Alice, mengaku saja kamu makan sendiri. Kami temani ya, tapi bagi dulu makananmu..OW!" Reimu menepuk kepala Marisa

"Marisa, tidak boleh begitu. Tidak sopan dengan Alice"

"Eh, tidak apa-apa kok. Kalau begitu ini, cuma _sandwich_ sih tapi kalau kalian mau silakan"

"Kalau begitu terima kas-" "Selamat Makan! OW!"

"Hihi, kalian berdua ini."

Setelah sekolah selesai, sesuai rencana Reimu akan membantu Marisa mengerjakan tugas dari Bu Ran, tetapi setelah Reimu membeli buku dulu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu mau beli buku apa sih?"

"Buku novel terbaru yang ditulis oleh penulis favoritku, Sato Rorin." Jawab Reimu sambil tersenyum.

"Sato Rorin, siapa itu?" Tanya Marisa dengan wajah bingung. Reimu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Itu lho, penulis novel cerita misteri dari Ibukota Lama. Setelah menulis cerita misteri, dia bilang ingin menerbitkan sebuah buku yang dia tulis bersama kenalannya mengenai cerita sejarah. Katanya menyangkut sejarah Gensokyou."

"Oh, sepertinya menarik. Nanti ceritakan padaku isinya."

"Ya."

Reimu membeli buku tersebut dengan judul ' _Gensokyou : Sejarah Ribuan Tahun_ '. Di sampul bukunya menggambarkan seorang gadis berbaju seperti seorang _miko_ dan dia berhadap-hadapan dengan sesosok makhluk bersayap dengan latar langit yang berwarna merah pekat. Ada tulisan jilid ke-1 juga, sepertinya akan dirilis dalam beberapa seri.

"Uh, sudah tidak sabar rasanya ingin membaca ini."

"Oh ya, kau tidak keberatan pergi ke Kourin dulu kan? Sepertinya bukuku ketinggalan di sana."

"Huh, baiklah. Aku juga ingin bertemu Kak Rinnosuke, Ibuku berpesan untuk menyampaikan salam kepadanya kalau pergi ke sana."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju sebuah toko barang antik yang letaknya berada di pinggir distrik toko serbaguna. Tokonya bernama 'Kourindou', dan disinilah Marisa menumpang tinggal sekarang. Walaupun bisa dikatakan toko barang antik, yang dijual sebenarnya hanya barang bekas yang kelihatannya bagus dan masih bisa diperbaiki lagi. Dan nilainya tidak seperti barang-barang antik umumnya. Biar begitu, toko ini juga menjual barang-barang rumah tangga dan lain-lain.

*Kling..kling* Lonceng berbunyi tanda pintu dibuka.

"Selamat datang! Ada yang bisa saya ban…tu.."

"Aku pulang Kourin, aku mau mengerjakan PR dengan Reimu. Jangan ganggu ya"

"Selamat sore Kak Rinnosuke, ada salam dari Ibu. Maaf mengganggu"

"Oh halo Reimu, lama tak jumpa. Tidak apa-apa, maaf jika Marisa selalu merepotkan."

"Kenapa aku terus sih yang dibilang merepotkan?" "Karena kamu memang begitu. Silahkan saja pakai ruang tengah untuk belajar, kalau butuh apa-apa panggil saja."

"Terima kasih Kak Rinnosuke."

Selama 2 jam Marisa mengerjakan tugas tersebut, Reimu membantu menjelaskan pelajarannya sambil membaca buku yang dia beli tadi. Reimu merasakan sesuatu ketika membaca bagian awal dari cerita tersebut. Dia merasa sudah pernah mengalami kejadian ini sendiri, tetapi mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu tidak mungkin.

"(Begitu ya?)"

"(Aku yang paling kuat, jangan macam-macam denganku!)"

" (Cukup sampai disitu! Penyusup tidak akan kubiarkan lewat!)"

"(Hmm...siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke tempat ini?)"

"(Tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun mendekati Nona! Ini semua akan selesai sebelum kau menyadarinya. Bersiaplah!)"

"(Hm, ini hanya langkah awal bagiku untuk menunjukkan kekuatanku. _Miko_ , jika kau masih menghargai nyawamu, kupersilahkan kau kembali ke tempat kau berasal. Tapi, mari kita bersenang-senang dulu…ufufu)"

"(Ah! Apa kau datang untuk bermain denganku?)"

Kata-kata tersebut terngiang di kepala Reimu, seolah meminta Reimu untuk mengingat di mana ia pernah mendengarnya. Reimu menutup matanya sambil berpikir keras.

"Reimu, kau kenapa? Sudah mengantuk? Apa sebaiknya kau pulang saja? Aku sudah mengerti apa saja yang perlu dikerjakan. Kau duluan saja."

"Eh, um..tidak apa-apa Marisa. Hanya teringat akan sesuatu. Buku ini menarik sekali, aku tidak sabar membacanya sampai habis."

"Kalau begitu pulanglah dan istirahat, besok kau ceritakan semuanya padaku. Aku juga mau istirahat dulu."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Kalau masih bingung, sms saja aku."

"Oke"

Sebelum Reimu meninggalkan Kourindou, mereka melihat Rinnosuke sedang mengerjakan sesuatu. Bentuknya cukup unik, dan kelihatannya sedikit berbeda dari barang-barang yang dijual pada umumnya. Penasaran mereka mendekatinya sekaligus pamit.

"Kourin, itu apa? Bentuknya unik sekali"

"Oh, kalian. Ini aku menemukan sebuah _blueprint_ yang menunjukkan cara membuat mini- _hakkero_."

"Mini- _hakkero_?"

"Ya benda ini, entah kenapa aku tertarik untuk mencoba membuatnya. Siapa tahu bisa dijual kan?" Jawab Rinnosuke sambil senyum-senyum memikirkan uang yang bisa ia dapat.

"Hm, terserah kamu deh. Eh itu bola apa Kourin?" Marisa bertanya sambil menunjuk ke sebuah bola yang keliatan berkilauan dengan simbol _yin-yang_ di dalamnya.

"Oh? Tidak tahu, aku menemukannya bersama dengan bagian-bagian mini - _hakkero_ ini. Kalau mau kamu ambil, ambil saja Reimu." Jawa

"Eh, tidak terima kasih, aku cuma-" Tiba-tiba Reimu merasa tubuhnya bergetar setelah menyentuhnya.

"Reimu?" "Oh, eh kalau kau tidak keberatan boleh aku bawa bola ini? Mungkin Ibuku tahu sesuatu mengenai benda ini. Sepertinya di kuil aku pernah melihat benda yang mirip dengan ini."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kuserahkan padamu. Apa kau mau pulang sekarang? Perlu kuantar?"

"Tidak usah repot-repot, kalau aku pergi sekarang, jalanan masih cukup ramai."

"Hati-hati Reimu. Terima kasih sudah mengajariku. Besok ketemu di tempat biasa oke?"

"Oke. Sampai jumpa Kak Rinnosuke, Marisa." Reimu pergi meninggalkan Kourindou menuju ke rumahnya. Dari kejauhan terdengar bunyi pertarungan. *KLANG**TAK**BUGH* hingga... "UAGHH!"*BRUK* sesuatu terjatuh, dan tidak bergerak. Seseorang mendekati sesuatu yang sudah mati tersebut. "Hmm, hanya seperti ini saja kemampuan penghuni di sini. Membosankan." "Aduh, Nona! Jangan membunuh di sini! Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa?" Setelah orang pertama berbicara, ada seorang lagi yang datang menghampirinya. Yang pertama mengenakan topi bergaya khas Eropa, begitu juga pakaiannya yang bernuansa sama. Dari punggungnya terdapat sayap besar berwarna hitam seperti sayap kelelawar. Orang kedua berpenampilan seperti seorang pelayan, atau lebih tepatnya pelayan seperti di kafe-kafe atau pelayan orang kaya. Dia memegang sebuah jam antik di tangannya dan di kedua kakinya terdapat banyak sekali pisau yang berkilauan.

"Tenang saja Sakuya, pertarungan ini hanya pemanasan. Lagipula bukankah aku memang diminta untuk mencoba kekuatan ini kan?"

"Memang benar Nona. Tetapi apa harus melawan _youkai_ - _youkai_ penghuni kota ini? Misi dari Tuan Besar hanya untuk mencari informasi mengenai 'dia' dan melawannya kan?"

"Kalau soal itu, aku sudah punya siasat. Sakuya, kembali dulu ke wujud semula. Aku jadi kesal setiap kali berubah seperti ini."

"Baik Nona Remilia." Sakuya memejamkan mata dan menekan tombol di jam antik tersebut dan tubuhnya bersinar. Setelah sinarnya menghilang, Sakuya berubah menjadi gadis kecil dengan pakaian pelayan yang sama namun menyesuaikan dengan tubuhnya. Jam antiknya berubah menjadi jam tangan. Remilia juga memejamkan mata dan tubuhnya yang tadinya seperti anak kecil berubah menjadi wanita dewasa.

"Kenapa perubahan kita jadi terbalik begini ya? Sungguh tidak cocok sekali untukku, Remilia Scarlet menjadi wujudnya kelihatan kekanak-kanakan"

"Ufufu..tapi Nona kelihatan manis saat jadi anak kecil."

"Sakuya, kuminta kau berhenti sekarang sebelum aku menghukummu."

"*Begitulah Nona, cocok sekali ihihi*" Gumam Sakuya dalam hati.

"Pertama-tama kita mulai dulu dari kota ini. Berdasarkan informasi yang kuterima, 'dia' akan segera bangkit. Aku membutuhkan jawaban atas apa yang menyebabkan kita perlu datang ke kota ini."

Dan tidak lama kemudian mereka pergi, meninggalkan jejak darah sepanjang jalan mereka. Dengan tujuan untuk menemukan jati diri mereka, memulai sebuah misteri baru tentang apa yang sebenarnya tersembunyi di Gensokyou selain terdapatnya makhluk-makhluk selain manusia. " _The Scarlet Devil has arrived…_ ufufufu"

 _ **Catatan Penulis :**_

 _ **Halo, Dupi94 disini. Yah berhubung masih weekend dan pas kebetulan punya ide, saya dapat mulai menulis chapter 1 dari arc 1 cerita ini. Tujuannya sih saya mau membuat cerita ini sampai 5 arc jadi mudah-mudahan cerita ini bisa sampai ke sana. Dari ending chapter ini, target saya mau memfokuskan ke cerita Reimu dan Marisa hingga mereka akan bertemu dengan tim Scarlet Devil Mansion. Untuk kenapa Remilia dan Sakuya memiliki 2 wujud, akan dijelaskan di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Untuk yang sudah menyempatkan membaca dan memberikan komentar, saya ucapkan terima kasih. Saya menjadi sangat terbantu dalam belajar menulis cerita. Semoga kalian mau mengikuti cerita ini sampai selesai. Terima kasih**_ **^_^**


	3. I - Searching For An Answer

Touhou Project Fanfiction –Negeri Ilusi yang Terlupakan Oleh Ruang dan Waktu

 **ARC I – THE SCARLET MOONLIGHT**

 **CHAPTER 2 – SEARCHING FOR AN ANSWER**

"Ah, nona Remilia dan Sakuya. Selamat datang." Seorang gadis berambut merah dengan pakaian Cina menyambut Remilia dan Sakuya yang baru saja kembali.

"Aku kembali Meiling. Tolong siapkan makan malam Sakuya."

"Baik nona, akan saya siapkan."

"Meiling, di mana Patche dan Flan? Apa mereka sudah tidur?"

"Nona Patchouli sedang di perpustakaan. Dia hanya meminta saya untuk menyampaikan kepada nona apabila nona sudah kembali untuk segera menemuinya. Nona Flan…ah, mohon maaf nona saya tidak melihatnya dari tadi."

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menemui Patche sekarang. Jika makanan sudah siap, tolong panggil aku."

"Baik nona."

Tempat semua pembicaraan barusan adalah sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa yang mewah dan kuno, tetapi terlihat terawat. Tempat tersebut adalah _Scarlet Devil Mansion_. Nama tersebut diambil dari pemilik pertama _mansion_ tersebut. Setelah ayah Remilia membelinya, tempat ini bisa dibilang rumah liburan keluarga mereka di Jepang, tempat kelahiran ibu Remilia yang sudah lama meninggal.

"Kenapa setiap aku berjalan di rumah ini, aku merasa tidak asing dengan tempat ini. Seolah-olah aku sudah pernah kemari. Bahkan ketika kita tiba, kita tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk beradaptasi dengan rumah ini. Ayah, apa ada yang ayah sembunyikan dariku ketika menyuruhku kemari? Ah, sudahlah. Pikirkan itu nanti saja, semoga Sakuya tidak lama lagi selesai." Dan Remilia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju perpustakaan.

"Ibu.." "Hum?" "Ibu tahu bola ini apa?" Sesudah tiba di rumah, mandi, dan makan malam, Reimu memutuskan untuk menanyakan bola dengan simbol _yin_ - _yang_ yang diberikan oleh Rinnosuke.

"Dari siapa bola ini Reimu?"

"Kak Rinnosuke, dia bilang bawa saja kalau mau."

"Bola ini sedikit mirip dengan..Oh! Sebentar, kalau tidak salah…" Ibu Reimu tiba-tiba berdiri kemudian menuju ruang bacanya, lalu mencari sebuah buku. "Seharusnya disini..Ah ini dia" Kemudian dia kembali ke ruang keluarga membawa sebuah buku yang berjudul 'Sejarah dan Artifak Gensokyou' karangan Hieda Kamishirasawa.

"Buku apa ini bu?"

"Di buku ini terdapat penjelasan mengenai artifak kuno yang tersembunyi di sekitar Gensokyou, kamu mungkin tidak percaya tapi ibu dulu senang mencari harta yang ada di buku ini, tapi kebanyakan sudah tidak ada atau dimusiumkan."

"Hmm, begitu. Lalu hubungan antara buku ini dengan bola yang kubawa apa?"

"Oh ya, benar-benar. Kalau tidak salah halaman ke-10, ya ini dia 'Bola _Yin_ - _Yang_ _Miko_ Hakurei'. Di sini dituliskan bahwa bola _yin_ - _yang_ ini adalah pusaka, pelindung, sekaligus senjata _miko_ Hakurei dalam menyelesaikan insiden yang terjadi di Gensokyou. Setelah _miko_ terakhir Hakurei menggunakannya dalam insiden yang menghasilkan gempa bumi besar yang meluluhlantakan Gensokyou, bola ini kehilangan kekuatannya dan sang _miko_ tidak pernah menggunakannya lagi. Menurut catatan yang ditinggalkan oleh tengu, bola itu kehilangan kekuatannya karena _miko_ Hakurei menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk mengurangi dampak kehancuran dari gempa sekaligus memperbaiki kerusakannya."

"Wah, panjang sekali. Di sini juga dijelaskan bola ini lebih dari 1, apa yang satunya ada di tengah kuil bu?"

"Ibu rasa iya, bola ini mirip dengan yang ada di dalam kuil."

"Ibu tidak keberatan aku pinjam buku ini dulu? Aku masih ingin melihat mungkin ada artifak yang bisa ditemukan. Siapa tahu Marisa tertarik."

"Ho, jarang-jarang kamu mau mencari tahu hal-hal seperti ini. Ya silahkan saja."

"Terima kasih bu. Ngomong-ngomong tengu itu apa bu?"

"Mereka dulu adalah _youkai_ yang menguasai daerah pegunungan setelah para _oni_ meninggalkan permukaan dan terusir ke bawah tanah. Setidaknya begitu yang ibu ketahui, tidak tahu apakah mereka masih ada apa tidak. Dan lagipula mereka itu hanya mitos Reimu, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan."

"Iya deh, sudah ya aku tidur duluan. Selamat malam bu." "Selamat malam sayang." Reimu pergi ke kamarnya dan bersiap tidur. Ibunya terdiam sesaat sebelum menggumamkan sesuatu, "Apakah akan terjadi lagi? Insiden-insiden itu? Mereka hanya legenda kan? Ibu…"

"Haah, aku ngantuk. Besok saja deh aku lanjutkan bacanya, Marisa juga sebaiknya kuberitahu soal buku ini. Kelihatannya menarik." Reimu memejamkan matanya dan perlahan mulai terlelap.

Sepulang sekolah, Reimu, Marisa dan Alice berjalan pulang ke rumah. Di perjalanan, Reimu menanyakan apakah Marisa dan Alice ingin ke musium besok karena sekolah libur.

"Eh, musium katamu?" Tanya Marisa kepada Reimu.

"Ya, aku menemukan suatu informasi menarik dari ibu. Bola yang aku bawa kemarin merupakan peninggalan dari Gensokyou di masa lampau. Kalau tidak percaya lihat saja buku ini." Jawab Reimu sambil memberikan buku yang ditunjukkan ibunya kemarin malam.

"Wah aku mau lihat juga." Alice terlihat tertarik dengan buku itu.

"Hm, aku tidak menyangka Reimu tertarik dengan hal-hal begini, lalu tujuanmu memberitahu kita apa?"

"Aku pikir kamu pasti penasaran soal artifak-artifak bersejarah, berhubung kak Rinnosuke punya banyak barang seperti ini."

"Yang ada di tempat Kourin cuma sampah, tapi aku juga ingin tahu. Aku juga baru tahu ternyata benda ini artifak." Marisa mengeluarkan _mini_ - _hakkero_ dari tasnya.

"Benda itu unik sekali Marisa, memangnya itu apa?" Tanya Alice dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Menurut buku ini, ' _Mini_ - _Hakkero_ Penyihir Hitam Putih'. Namanya lucu juga ya. 'Benda ini adalah senjata andalan Penyihir Hitam Putih yang dia gunakan untuk membasmi _youkai_ atau menembakkan teknik andalannya dalam duel _danmaku_. Benda ini didesain dan dibuat oleh pemilik toko yang memiliki kemampuan mengenali barang. Benda ini lenyap ketika insiden gempa terjadi, bersama dengan si Penyihir'." Marisa membaca apa yang tertulis di buku.

"Sama seperti bola itu, benda ini juga lenyap bersama pemiliknya. Tetapi si Penyihir sepertinya tidak selamat dari gempa."

"Ngomong-ngomong _danmaku_ itu apa?"

"Eh?" Reimu dan Marisa menoleh ke pada Alice yang tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Dari penjelasan _mini_ - _hakkero_ ini, si Penyihir menggunakannya untuk duel _danmaku_. Apakah itu semacam permainan atau pertarungan kuno?"

"Sebentar-sebentar..Ada! Di sini dijelaskan, duel _danmaku_ adalah metode penyelesaian masalah yang sering digunakan di Gensokyou dengan duel antara 2 orang atau lebih dengan cara menembakan semacam tembakan atau projektil, baik itu sihir maupun benda fisik sungguhan seperti pisau, peluru, dan lain-lain. Tidak hanya itu, semua insiden yang pernah terjadi juga diselesaikan dengan cara ini. Dan ada tambahannya, tiap peserta duel diperbolehkan menggunakan _spell card_. _Spell card_ dapat menentukan pola serangan yang dilakukan. Aturan _spell card_ dalam duel _danmaku_ bertujuan untuk mencegah pertumpahan darah dalam pertarungan dan pihak pertama yang menyatakan menyerah atau tidak sadarkan diri akan dianggap kalah. Ini metode yang diterapkan agar manusia dan _youkai_ yang dulu menghuni Gensokyou dapat menyelesaikan masalah secara adil. " Marisa menjelaskan.

"Wah, tak disangka tempat kita tinggal sekarang punya sejarah seperti itu ya."

"Sepertinya masih banyak misteri yang perlu diungkap, jadi bagaimana? Kalian mau ikut besok?"

"Tentu saja!" "Ya, aku mau!" Marisa dan Alice menjawab bersamaan.

"Oke, kita berkumpul di dekat stasiun. Jam 9 pagi ya. Kata ibu musium buka sekitar jam 10, jadi kita akan tiba saat musium masih sepi."

Setelah tiba di persimpangan dan berpisah, ketiga gadis menuju rumah mereka masing-masing.

Di sebuah jalur pertokoan, ada seorang pria yang berbadan besar dan memakai jaket tebal berjalan dengan cepat dan nafas tersengal-sengal. Setiap beberapa langkah dia menoleh ke belakang, seolah melihat apakah ada yang mengikutinya. "Hah..hah..mereka tidak akan menemukanku sekarang. Lagipula mereka tidak akan bisa macam-macam di tengah keramaian orang seperti ini." Orang tersebut tersenyum lega dan mulai berjalan lagi.

"Siapa yang tidak bisa menemukanmu?" "Huah?!" Tiba-tiba di hadapannya muncul wanita dengan pakaian gotik dan membawa payung berwarna merah dan seluruh tempat menjadi sepi.

"Cih, sebenarnya kau ini siapa hah? Tiba-tiba mendatangiku sambil bertanya 'Kau _youkai_ ya?' .Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Apa kau mengira aku ini _youkai_?" Jawab orang tersebut sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa kau jadi defensif begitu, kalau kau memang bukan _youkai_ kenapa lari sambil panik begitu? Apakah kau tega meninggalkan wanita yang datang jauh-jauh untuk mencarimu?"

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu! Sekarang katakan apa maumu sebelum aku lakukan hal yang akan kau sesali!" Wajah orang tersebut berubah menjadi sesosok makhluk yang berwajah buruk, telinga yang lancip, dan giginya mengeluarkan taring.

"Oh, aku takut sekali. Sakuya, tolong aku." Wanita itu mengeluarkan ekspresi tidak peduli dan memanggil Sakuya.

"Ya nona?" Sakuya muncul tiba-tiba di antara mereka.

"Apa? Kapan gadis itu muncul? Heh, nona kecil tolong minggir. Wanita ini perlu diberi pelajaran tentang cara berbicara dengan penghuni di sini."

"Maaf saja, aku nggak punya niat minggir. Lagian jangan berlagak ya, teman-temanmu sudah aku bungkam. Tenang aja, mereka nggak mati kok."

"Kerja bagus Sakuya. Dengan begini tugas kita menjadi lebih mudah."

"Sialan! Kubunuh kau!" Orang itu melompat ke arah Sakuya dan Remilia. Pada saat itu penampilannya berubah menjadi seperti hewan buas yang mengamuk.

"Lamban. Sakuya selesaikan ini." "Baik. _Maiden Sign_ – _Ruler of Times_!" Teriak Sakuya sambil mengeluarkan kartu dengan gambar jam saku antik.

Tiba-tiba seluruh tubuh Sakuya diselimuti cahaya berwarna merah dan muncul putaran waktu pada sebuah jam di sekitarnya. Jarum pada jam tersebut berputar hingga mencapai jarum jam 12.

" _Cancel_!" Sakuya meneriakkan kata itu dan di hadapan mereka muncul wanita berpakaian pelayan dengan pisau di kedua tangannya. Kemudian dia menerjang ke arah monster di depannya.

"Kau punya kemampuan yang menarik..Akan kuhabisi kau!" Monster itu menerjang ke arah Sakuya dengan tujuan menebasnya dengan cakarnya. Sakuya melompat ke samping untuk menghindarinya kemudian melemparkan pisau ke arahnya.

"Heh, serangan seperti itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Aku hanya perlu menghinda-JLEB. Ack!" Tiba-tiba 10 pisau muncul di sekitarnya dan menghujam titik-titik vitalnya. "Kenapa bisa? Aku sudah bergeser menghindarinya?!" Monster itu tidak percaya.

"Oh, ayolah aku tidak punya tujuan untuk membunuhmu, tetapi kau yang memulai duluan. Berterimakasihlah aku hanya melumpuhkanmu." Sakuya mendekatinya sambil mengeluarkan beberapa pisau lagi.

"Sebenarnya maumu apa? Mengasihaniku? Cih, aku tidak sudi kalah dari manusia sepertimu. Setelah tempat ini hancur, kami bisa bertindak seperti dulu lagi. Kami tidak perlu terikat dengan aturan-aturan yang diterapkan oleh _miko_ itu."

"Tutup mulutmu sebelum aku mengirimmu ke alam baka." "Sudah cukup Sakuya."

Remilia meminta Sakuya mundur, dan Remilia berlutut di depan monster itu kemudian bertanya, "Sepertinya kau tahu banyak hal, kalau kau tidak keberatan aku ingin tahu satu hal."

"Apa yang kau mau?" "Apakah kau mengenal seseorang bernama Yakumo?" Setelah mendengar Remilia bertanya, wajahnya yang menahan sakit dan marah berubah pucat dan ketakutan. "Ya..Yakumo katamu? Me..memangnya kau mau apa dengannya?"

"Bukan urusanmu, sekarang jawab kau mengenal Yakumo atau tidak?"

"Tidak tahu. Tidak pernah dengar."

"Kau tentunya sadar kalau nyawamu bergantung pada kami? Kami tidak akan membunuhmu sekarang, tetapi kami punya banyak cara untuk memaksamu buka mulut." Remilia menoleh ke Sakuya dan Sakuya mengacungkan pisaunya ke arah monster itu.

"Coba saja..cih" "Baiklah kalau begitu, bawa dia Sakuya." "Baik" Ketika mereka hendak membawa monster itu, sebuah lubang gelap dengan mata yang menatap dari dalamnya menghisap monster tadi. Dan seketika tempat tadi menjadi sunyi.

"Ugh, sepertinya kita terlambat selangkah."

"Yakumo sudah tahu kita ada di sini. Menyusahkan saja, kenapa jadi kita yang disuruh mencarinya kalau orangnya sudah tahu."

"Hahaha, sepertinya tuan besar tidak memperkirakan kalau Yakumo akan bergerak."

"Jadi dia juga sama seperti kita, tetapi selama 'dia' belum muncul, Yakumo bisa menunggu."

"Apa nona mau jalan-jalan saja besok? Tidak ada salahnya melihat-lihat kota ini bukan?"

"Bukannya kau yang mau jalan-jalan? Eh, tidak masalah. Kita ajak yang lain juga. Firasatku mengatakan kita akan bersenang-senang besok?"

"Nona mau mencurangi urusan kita besok ya? Kukira nona tidak akan menggunakan 'itu'."

"Apa maksudmu Sakuya? Aku sedang bosan sekarang, kalau aku menggunakan 'itu', lebih baik kita pergi mencari Yakumo."

"Iya ya, ayo pulang nona."

"Siapa yang jadi majikan di sini ya? Ufufu. Yakumo dan Hakurei..2 nama itu mengingatkanku pada sesuatu yang sudah lama sekali. Hum, perasaanku saja mungkin."

Remilia dan Sakuya berjalan pulang dan seketika jalan pertokoan berubah menjadi ramai lagi, seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa.

 _ **Catatan Penulis :**_

 _ **Halo lagi, maaf updatenya telat. Kuliah dan acara lain menyita waktu. Mudah-mudahan chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Chapter berikutnya mungkin akan keluar lebih lama lagi karena sebentar lagi saya ada ujian akhir. Terima kasih lagi untuk yang sudah membaca cerita ini. Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya ^_^**_


	4. I - The Day At The Museum

Touhou Project Fanfiction –Negeri Ilusi yang Terlupakan Oleh Ruang dan Waktu

 **ARC I – THE SCARLET MOONLIGHT**

 **CHAPTER 3A – THE DAY AT THE MUSEUM**

"Wah, pemandangannya bagus sekali. Marisa, lihat lihat!"

"Ya, Alice, aku lihat kok." Reimu, Marisa, dan Alice sekarang dalam perjalanan menuju musium. Musium tersebut berada di pusat kota Gensokyou. Karena perjalanan yang agak jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka, mereka menuju ke sana naik bus.

"Apa kalian pernah pergi ke pusat kota sebelumnya?" Reimu bertanya kepada kedua temannya sambil melanjutkan membaca novel yang ia beli beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Aku pernah, dan aku dulu tinggal di sana. Tapi, aku tidak begitu suka kota besar dan aku tidak punya teman. Aku minta izin pada ibuku untuk tinggal sendiri dan masuk Akademi Touhou." Alice menjawab pertanyaan Reimu sambil menceritakan sedikit masa lalunya.

"Sekarang kau tinggal sendiri Alice? Pantas saja rumahmu selalu sepi tiap hari. Aku belum pernah ke sana sih, tapi aku selalu ingin tahu tempat baru yang punya barang menarik."

"Ehehe, aku belum bilang ya? Ya begitulah, perjanjian dengan ibuku aku boleh tinggal sendiri apabila aku bisa masuk. Dan..aku tidak begitu ingin pulang ke rumah."

"Tapi, setidaknya temuilah ibumu Alice. Kalau kamu tinggal sendiri semenjak masuk ke akademi, berarti sudah 3 tahun kira-kira kamu tidak pulang." "Ya, seperti kata Reimu. Tapi kalau kau memintaku untuk bertemu ayahku maka jawabannya adalah ti…dak.". Marisa sependapat dengan Reimu tetapi langsung menghindari semua saran agar ia bertemu dengan ayahnya. Semenjak Marisa meninggalkan rumah, mereka tidak pernah bicara ataupun bertemu lagi padahal ayahnya juga masih tinggal di area sekitar sekolah mereka.

"Ya, akan kupikirkan. Terima kasih sarannya kalian berdua."

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 1 setengah jam, akhirnya mereka tiba di pusat kota Gensokyou, dimana pusat pemerintahan seluruh dataran berada di sini. Tidak hanya itu, semua transportasi menuju luar wilayah berasal dari sini dan akses ke setiap bagian Gensokyou dimulai dari sini.

"Oke dari sini kita tinggal berjalan menuju blok 21. Sekarang kita ada di blok 8. Alice, apakah kamu tahu jalan cepat ke sana?"

"Berhubung kita sudah di sini, aku tahu jalan cepat menuju ke sana. Sekalian kita lihat-lihat kota ini, bagaimana?"

"Oooh, tur kota gratis asik!" "Kurasa tidak masalah, aku juga ingin lihat-lihat."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi." Alice memandu Reimu dan Marisa menuju musium sambil menunjukkan tempat-tempat yang ada di pusat kota. Dan tidak jauh dari mereka, sebuah rombongan juga baru saja tiba. Mobil yang mereka naiki berhenti di samping trotoar dengan asap mengepul dari ban. Penumpangnya satu per satu turun. Dan salah satunya tidak menahan diri untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kak Meiling, bisa nyetir yang bener nggak sih? Hampir saja kita nabrak tadi!" Sakuya memberikan pendapatnya soal kemampuan menyetir Hong Meiling, gadis penjaga gerbang yang mendadak menjadi supir.

"Ya bisa Saku, tetapi Nona bilang lebih cepat. Kalau mau cepat, ya aku harus nyetir kayak gitu."

"Memang aku bilang cepat Meiling, tapi jika kamu berani melakukan hal seperti tadi lagi, maka kamu dipecat!" Remilia langsung memarahi Meiling dan menunjukkan padanya siapa majikan di sini.

"Huaa, ampun Nona. Maaf, tidak akan terjadi lagi." Jawab Meiling sambil menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam dan sadar tindakannya tadi tidak hanya membahayakan nyawa mereka, tetapi pekerjaannya juga.

"Sudah, sudah. Yang penting sekarang kita sudah sampai di kota. Kakak, kira-kira kita mau ke mana?" Gadis berambut pirang dengan ikatan poni samping berbaju merah di belakang Remilia berusaha menenangkan suasana dan mengubah subjek.

"Ah, Flan. Pertanyaan bagus. Aku berencana untuk mengunjungi tempat-tempat menarik di pusat kota ini sambil makan siang. Tapi jika kau mau melihat yang lain, aku akan menemanimu."

"Eh tidak usah repot-repot kak. Flan hanya ikut agar bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama kakak. Kakak selalu sibuk dan lelah akhir-akhir ini, jadi Flan sedikit khawatir apabila ada yang ingin kakak lakukan."

Gadis bernama Flan ini nama lengkapnya Flandre Scarlet. Flandre dan Remilia merupakan saudara tiri, namun karena mereka sering bersama semenjak masa kanak-kanak hubungan mereka berdua terlihat harmonis.

"Kalau kau bilang begitu, baiklah. Sakuya, payung. Flan, jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Meiling, pulanglah dan tunggu beberapa jam lagi. Akan kuberi tahu apabila urusan kami sudah selesai. Oh ya, siapkan makanan untuk Patchy, sepertinya dia terlalu sibuk dengan bukunya."

"Ya Nona." "Um." "Siap Nona, kalau begitu saya pergi dulu. Selamat bersenang-senang." Ketiganya menjawab instruksi Remilia dan mulai melakukan perjalanan keliling kota.

Sesudah melewati beberapa jalan memutar dan melihat bangunan-bangunan bersejarah yang memang sudah ada sebelum kota ini berubah menjadi kota besar, Reimu dan kawan-kawan tiba di musium.

"Kota ini ternyata punya banyak bangunan-bangunan tua ya. Dan kebanyakan dari mereka sudah ada sekitar ratusan tahun. Menarik sekali."

"Lalu, sekarang kita tiba di musium dan lihat! Sedang ada _expo_ 'Insiden Kabut Merah'. Ayo kita ke sana." Reimu dan kawan-kawan memasuki area _expo_ tersebut. Karena hari itu hari libur, pengunjungnya pun lebih banyak dari biasanya. Di sana terdapat sejarah singkat insiden yang dijadika tema, siapa saja yang terlibat dan bagaimana akhirnya. Mereka juga terkejut menemukan sebuah foto, yang semestinya belum ada jika insiden ini terjadi sekitar 100-200 tahun yang lalu. Di dalam foto tersebut adalah pemandangan di mana seorang vampir dengan sayapnya yang terbuka lebar, membelakangi bulan dan langit yang berwarna merah pekat berhadap-hadapan dengan dua orang gadis, yang satu memakai pakaian _miko_ yang bisa dibilang berbeda dan yang satu memakai pakaian seperti penyihir, lengkap dengan sapu dan topi. Mereka seolah-olah akan melakukan pertarungan penentuan.

"Foto ini diambilnya bagaimana ya? Zaman dulu memangnya sudah ada kamera ya?" Marisa bertanya-tanya.

"Entahlah, tapi jelas-jelas ini adalah foto, bukan lukisan atau semacamnya. Gensokyou zaman dulu sepertinya sudah cukup maju. Dan lihat banyak sekali foto-foto lainnya, seperti foto sebuah mansion beserta ruangan di dalamnya."

"Foto-foto yang ini diambil sesudah insiden selesai. Satu-satunya bukti pertarungan yang tersisa hanya tinggal foto vampir melawan _miko_ dan penyihir. Aku jadi bingung, Gensokyou ini benar-benar ada di Jepang atau tidak? Yah, _miko_ memang dari Jepang sih." Mereka bertiga menoleh ke belakang setelah mendengar seseorang tiba-tiba ikut berbicara.

"Maaf, anda siapa ya?" Tanya Marisa dengan wajah bingung.

"Oh, maaf maaf. Aku terbiasa langsung ikut berbicara jika ada orang membicarakan hal yang aku tahu. Namaku Ajuu. Ajuu Hieda. Kalian anak-anak dari luar kota ya?" Wanita tersebut memperkenalkan diri kepada mereka bertiga. Rambutnya berwarna ungu dengan ornamen bunga diletakkan di kepalanya dan dia mengenakan pakaian tradisional Jepang.

"Hieda? Apakah anda berhubungan dengan Hieda Kamishirasawa?" Tanya Reimu ketika ia mendengar Ajuu memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh, itu hanya nama inisial aku dengan temanku. Kamishirasawa adalah nama temanku, yang juga menjadi penyelenggara acara _expo_ ini. Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar nama kombi itu, habisnya dia sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya dan aku juga punya pekerjaan lain." Jawab Ajuu sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh begitu. Memangnya pekerjaan nona Ajuu apa?" Tanya Alice penasaran.

"Aku merupakan penulis arsip sejarah Gensokyou. Semua arsip yang ada di musium ini aku yang menulis. Ini merupakan tradisi keluargaku selama bertahun-tahun. Oh ya, aku belum tahu nama kalian. Kalian tidak keberatan memberitahuku?"

"Kalau begitu mulai dari aku dulu. Namaku Reimu Hakurei" "Marisa Kirisame, salam kenal." "Alice Margatroid, senang berkenalan." Raut wajah Ajuu yang tadinya tersenyum berubah menjadi terkejut. Nama-nama yang ia dengar barusan sepertinya tidak asing.

"Kalian…nama kalian…benar-benar itu?" "Ada apa nona Ajuu? Ibuku memberiku nama itu dan aku yakin namaku memang Reimu Hakurei." "Yah, di akte kelahiranku namaku memang itu, jadi ya..memang itu namaku." "Aku memang jarang menggunakan nama belakangku, tapi namaku memang itu."

"Pantas saja aku bisa berada di sini sekarang. Tentu saja, bukankah Keine juga ada? Mereka dan yang lainnya tentu saja akan muncul di sini." Ajuu berbicara pada dirinya sendiri dan ketiga gadis tersebut kebingungan lagi kenapa Ajuu mulai bertingkah aneh.

"Maaf, nona Ajuu..?" "Eh, oh maaf aku jadi bicara sendiri. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada kalian, tetapi tolong jangan sebarkan pada siapapun, oke?" Nada bicara Ajuu menjadi serius.

"Um, oke. Kalau begitu kami akan ikut denganmu. (Mungkin kita bisa mendapat informasi yang dapat menjawab pertanyaanku.)" "Psst, Reimu. Bukannya aku ragu dengan nona Ajuu, tapi aku tidak yakin mau ikut kalau tujuannya tidak jelas." "Aku sependapat dengan Marisa, kita baru saja bertemu kan?" Marisa dan Alice merasa ragu dengan Ajuu.

"Kalian tidak percaya padaku? Padahal aku menunjukkan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa memuaskan rasa penasaran kalian. Kalian penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi saat gempa besar kan?" Mereka bertiga terkejut karena Ajuu bisa tahu tujuan mereka datang ke musium.

"Ikut aku." Dan mereka bertiga berpandangan satu sama lain kemudian memutuskan ikut dengan Ajuu.

Ajuu membawa mereka ke bagian tokoh-tokoh Gensokyou. Di sana terdapat gambar para tokoh tersebut lengkap dengan deskripsi dan cerita mereka masing-masing. Mereka berhenti di satu bagian yang berisi deskripsi 2 tokoh. Reimu, Marisa, dan Alice terkejut melihat foto yang terpasang di sana. "Bukankah…bukankah itu kita, Marisa?" "Ha..haha.. apa ini? Apa maksudnya ini?" "Ah, ada foto yang mirip denganku juga." Alice menunjuk sebuah foto yang tidak jauh dari posisi mereka. Foto yang pertama menggambarkan seorang _miko_ dengan _gohei_ di tangannya dengan latar belakang kuil Hakurei, dengan judul 'Reimu Hakurei, _The Flying Shrine Maiden_ '. Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Reimu. Foto kedua menggambarkan penyihir dengan pakain hitam dan putih dan dia sedang menaiki sapu terbangnya. Penyihir itu mengedipkan matanya dan berpose ke arah kamera. Namanya 'Marisa Kirisame, _The Ordinary Magician_ '. Foto yang ditunjuk oleh Alice menggambarkan seorang gadis yang di tangannya mengenakan cincin dengan benang-benang yang terhubung ke beberapa boneka yang membawa berbagai macam senjata. Namanya 'Alice Margatroid, _The Seven Colored Puppeteer_ '.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat sekarang, nama dan penampilan kalian mirip sekali dengan 3 orang ini. Mereka bertiga adalah orang-orang yang dulu menyelesaikan insiden-insiden yang pernah terjadi di tanah ini. Setelah gempa besar, hampir semua yang ada di ruangan ini menghilang tanpa jejak. Nenekku, Akyuu dulu hidup di zaman yang sama dengan mereka dan cerita yang kalian baca di sini adalah yang ia tulis. Dan mereka semua memiliki kemampuan khusus masing-masing."

"Contohnya?" Tanya Reimu sambil memproses informasi sedikit demi sedikit.

"Aku adalah reinkarnasi dari nenekku Akyuu. Sesuai nama kami, aku berarti yang ke-10. Kami yang membawa nama-nama ini bertugas untuk menulis setiap arsip Gensokyou untuk diceritakan ke masa-masa mendatang. Kami membawa ingatan dari inkarnasi kami sebelumnya juga. Namun ingatanku soal mereka baru saja pulih saat mendengar nama kalian. Sepertinya ini takdir."

"Wow, hal itu sangat menarik tapi yang benar saja? Reinkarnasi? Ingatan yang diteruskan? Itu semua hanya hal-hal yang ada di cerita fiksi kan?"

"Pemikiran bagus darimu Marisa. Tetapi Gensokyou sendiri memang dijuluki negeri ilusi. Dan di sini, ilusi dapat menjadi kenyataan sesuai kehendak 'dia'." Ajuu menjawab pertanyaan Marisa dengan tenang.

"'Dia'? Siapa?"

"Orang yang bertanggung jawab memainkan aturan sesuka hatinya. Hanya seorang pemimpi dengan tujuan besar, begitu yang dikatakannya. Dia adalah alasan kenapa Gensokyou masih ada setelah gempa besar 100 tahun yang lalu, dan juga kenapa kalian muncul kembali sekarang."

"Heh? Apakah orang itu adalah dewa?" "Tidak Alice, dia bukan dewa. Walaupun bisa dibilang, kemampuannya sudah mirip dewa. Dia hanya manusia biasa." "Kalau sudah setara dewa, bukan manusia lagi dong." "Kukuku, cara menjawabmu persis seperti Marisa saat nenekku memberitahukan keberadaannya dulu."

"Lalu, apa yang dia inginkan sekarang? Maksudmu dia mampu memanipulasi alur reinkarnasi dan membuat kami terlahir kembali?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, tapi aku sudah dapat melihat sedikit tujuannya melakukan ini. Dia ingin melihat kembali apa yang tadinya merupakan keseharian di Gensokyou."

"Dan itu adalah?"

"Insiden, _danmaku_ , _spell card_. Kalian pasti sudah tahu itu kan?" Mereka bertiga mengangguk.

"Yang dia inginkan adalah membuat dunia kita sekarang menjadi arena pertarungan _danmaku_ seperti ratusan tahun yang lalu. Tapi aku juga tidak yakin, karena aku sendiri belum menemukan adanya tanda-tanda permainan _danmaku_ di sini."

"Itu merupakan sebuah permainan?"

"Begitulah, gadis kecil. _Danmaku_ adalah cara mencari solusi yang diinginkan oleh si _miko_ Hakurei. Dan itu tidak lebih dari sebuah permainan kecil yang menjadi atraksi, namun keadilan menjadi ada di antara setiap penghuninya jika terjadi konflik." Seseorang tiba-tiba mendatangi mereka sambil menjawab pertanyaan Marisa.

"Anda siapa?" Tanya Reimu.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, _miko_ Hakurei. Ufufufu." Orang tersebut tertawa kecil dan berjalan mendekati mereka.

 _ **Catatan Penulis :**_

 _ **Akhirnya UAS selesai dan update lanjut lagi. Selama liburan nanti saya usahakan update lebih sering lagi. Sekali lagi, terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca cerita ini. Mohon maaf kalau masih banyak yang kurang. Saya menulis ini karena terinspirasi dari berbagai macam cerita di fandom Touhou, dan kalau dipikir kenapa nggak coba buat sendiri? Maaf karena random hehehe. Chapter ini lebih focus ke Reimu, Marisa, dan Alice. Untuk chapter berikutnya akan fokus di Remilia, Flandre, dan Sakuya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ^_^**_


	5. I - A Talk In The Park

Touhou Project Fanfiction –Negeri Ilusi yang Terlupakan Oleh Ruang dan Waktu

 **ARC I – THE SCARLET MOONLIGHT**

 **CHAPTER 3B – A TALK IN THE PARK**

"Wuah, di sini pemandangan kotanya bagus sekali. Sakuya, tolong ambil fotoku dengan patung ini."

"Baik, nona Flandre. Siap ya, 1..2.." Remilia, Sakuya, dan Flandre berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota untuk melakukan _refreshing_ setelah Remilia mulai merasa jenuh dengan situasi yang dia hadapi saat ini. Remilia menemui jalan buntu untuk bisa menemukan Yakumo. Dan sebenarnya Remilia tidak terlalu ingin berlama-lama, tapi jika misi ini berhasil, mungkin saja salah satu keinginannya dapat terkabul. Mereka sekarang tiba di sebuah taman besar di tengah kota, yang memiliki berbagai tempat untuk rekreasi, bermain, olahraga, dan melihat-lihat pemandangan karena kebetulan posisi taman tersebut berada di tempat yang cukup tinggi.

"Yap, sekali lagi ya nona Flandre."

"Ah, tunggu. Kakak, maukah kakak berfoto bersamaku?"

"Flan, kamu tidak usah seformal itu jika bicara denganku. Kan sudah kubilang."

"I..iya..tapi rasanya aneh bagiku jika tidak berbicara seperti biasa. Sejak kecil, mama selalu mengajari Flan bicara seperti itu. Terlebih jika di depan papa."

"Hhh, menyusahkan saja. Tapi aku masih tidak biasa mendengar orang bicara formal jika aku sedang santai. Rasanya seperti aku harus dihormati sekali, bukannya aku nggak mau dihormati."

"Ayolah, kalian ini mau latihan drama apa mau foto sih? Aku kan juga mau difoto."

"Kamu mau menyuruhku memfotomu, Sakuya? menyuruhKU?"

"Ti..tidak kok nona, saya hanya bercanda hahaha"

"Kak, jangan jahil begitu. Maaf lama Sakuya, nanti saya foto sebagai terima kasih sudah memfoto dan menemani kami."

"Ah, nona Flandre baik sekali"

Setelah itu mereka mengitari danau, memberi makan angsa, dan mencari tempat rindang di bawah pohon besar untuk makan siang.

"Nona Remilia dan nona Flandre, makan siangnya saya siapkan dulu ya. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

"Ya" "Hum"

Flandre duduk bersandar di bawah pohon tersebut sambil menunggu. Remilia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Sambil berjalan ia berpikir sejenak, berusaha mengingat tempat yang sebenarnya merupakan tempat kelahirannya tapi semenjak ibunya meninggal ia pindah ke Eropa bersama ayahnya. Remilia dulu sering diajak jalan-jalan oleh ibunya karena mereka memang hanya tinggal berdua di Gensokyou. Kadang ia berpikir, kenapa ayahnya tidak mau tinggal bersama mereka di sini padahal kalau mendengar cerita tentangnya dari ibunya, ayahnya selalu kesepian dan menyendiri. Saat menanyakan hal itu tidak lama setelah pindah ke Eropa, Remilia tahu bahwa alasan ayahnya pergi dari Gensokyou karena kelahirannya. Entah mengapa, kelahiran Remilia mengingatkannya akan kenangan menyakitkan baginya di Gensokyou dan memohon istrinya untuk menjaga Remilia sampai ia cukup umur. Sayangnya, istrinya meninggal sebelum Remilia beranjak dewasa. Remilia tidak membenci ayahnya, karena ia tahu ada alasan yang tersembunyi soal itu. Dan ibunya selalu mengingatkannya soal itu. Kali ini Remilia tersenyum sendiri mengingat masa lalu dan kemudian menoleh ke arah Flandre dan Sakuya, betapa cerianya mereka dan Remilia merasa kalau hidup seperti ini tidaklah buruk. Setelah berjalan agak jauh, ia berhenti di dekat kursi taman dimana ada seorang wanita duduk sendirian.

"Oh, halo. Apa anda jalan-jalan sendirian?" Wanita itu menyapa Remilia sambil tersenyum. Rambutnya kemerahan mencapainya pundaknya. Dia membawa kipas lipat dengan motif bunga sakura dan berpakaian dengan motif kupu-kupu. Remilia sebenarnya tidak mau berbicara dengan orang asing, tapi sepertinya tidak ada niat jahat dari wanita itu.

"Tidak, saya sedang piknik dengan adik dan pelayan saya. Mereka ada di bawah pohon itu" Jawab Remilia sambil menunjuk ke arah pohon tempat mereka beristirahat.

"Wah, senang sekali ya. Bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama, apalagi di tengah cuaca yang cerah ini. Apakah anda baru tinggal di sini?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu, kami hanya turis yang sedang singgah saja."

"Oh ya? Kupikir kalian adalah warga kota ini. Tapi tetap saja, turis selalu diterima di sini. Dan aku selaku putri dari klan Saigyouji merasa senang apabila kalian betah selama kalian tinggal di sini?"

"Mohon maaf jika saya tidak sopan, Saigyouji itu.."

"Oh maaf. Klan Saigyouji adalah klan yang menguasai sektor barat Gensokyou."

"Menguasai? Jadi tempat ini memiliki penguasa di tiap daerah tertentu?"

"Begitulah, Saigyouji bermarkas di Hakugyoukurou. Selain kami, ada 4 lagi. Houraisan di timur, Moriya di utara, Chireiden di selatan, dan Yakumo di tengah. Lebih tepatnya kota pusat ini. Tapi jangan khawatir. Ini hanya merupakan kesepakatan bersama untuk menjalin kerja sama pembangunan seluruh Gensokyou."

"Begitu ya? Jadi Yakumo adalah penguasa di sini?" Remilia berbicara dengan nada sedikit berbisik.

"Apa ada sesuatu?" "Oh tidak. Silahkan dilanjutkan." "Kalau begitu duduklah di sampingku. Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Yuyuko Saigyouji, putri pertama klan Saigyouji. Senang bisa bertemu anda nona."

"Saya adalah Remilia Scarlet, senang bertemu anda nona Saigyouji."

"Oh, panggil saja Yuyuko. Kelihatannya saya lebih muda daripada anda nona Scarlet"

"(Tajam juga lidahnya, memangnya aku tua ya?) Ah ya, baiklah Yuyuko."

"Kalau boleh tahu adakah tujuan tertentu anda pergi ke sini, nona Scarlet?"

"Tidak ada keperluan khusus sebenarnya, hanya mengunjungi tempat ibu saya dan saya sendiri dilahirkan."

"Eh, tapi wajah anda tidak terlihat seperti orang sini. Berarti ayah anda orang asing?"

"Ya, dan dia yang merawat saya semenjak saya pindah. Dia menyarankan sebaiknya saya menikmati liburan ke kampung halaman dan melihat-lihat apa saja yang berbeda sekarang, tapi saya tidak ingat hal yang sudah lama sekali."

"Wah, kalau begitu aku mungkin bisa menemani kalian untuk melihat-lihat. Tentu saja, tidak ada maksud mengganggu jika anda tidak mau."

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, Yuyuko. Tapi, kami sudah punya rencana sendiri. Mungkin lain kali."

"Oh sayang sekali. Kalau begitu, apakah mungkin ada yang ingin anda tanyakan kepada saya? Seperti tempat makan malam yang enak? Teater pertunjukan yang bagus? Atau mungkin…Yakumo?" Sekejap Remilia langsung berdiri sambil menatap tajam Yuyuko.

"Oh kenapa? Bukankah anda memang ingin mencari Yakumo kan? Aku bisa membantu anda kok hihi."

"Hei, sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Mata-mata Yakumo? Atau bawahannya untuk menghabisiku?"

"Au, jangan bilang begitu nona Scarlet. Aku bukan mata-mata ataupun bawahannya kok. Masak putri sepertiku mau jadi bawahan orang tua seperti dia? Lagipula pangkat kami sama, tentu saja aku tidak bohong."

"Kalau begitu katakan, dimana aku bisa menemui Yakumo?"

"Hmm, apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku tahu di mana dia? Dan kau membicarakan Yakumo yang mana, nona Scarlet?"

"(Hah? Yang mana? Apa maksudnya) Yang kutahu namanya hanyalah Yakumo. Kau mau memberitahuku atau aku harus memaksamu?"

"Aku mau saja memberitahu, tapi kita main permainan kecil dulu. Oke?" Yuyuko membuka kipasnya sambil menarik selembar kartu. " _Maiden Sign_ – _Ghostly Butterflies_ " Sekujur tubuh Yuyuko ditutupi kupu-kupu putih dan pakaiannya berubah menjadi pakaian tradisional dengan warna merah muda dengan garis putih dan motif kupu-kupu. Dia mendapatkan topi dengan pola seperti api roh dan sekitar tubuhnya muncul beberapa bola roh. Kulitnya menjadi pucat, dan aura yang dipancarkannya menjadi dingin.

"Oh, kau juga sama ternyata. Aku seharusnya tahu." Remilia mengeluarkan berlian berwarna merah yang hanya separuh dan menggenggamnya kuat sambil mengeluarkan selembar kartu. " _Maiden Sign_ – _Scarlet Night_ " Remilia berubah wujud seperti sebelumnya. Dan di belakangnya terlihat beberapa lingkaran sihir berwarna merah yang siap menembak ke arah Yuyuko.

"Tunggu sebentar, kita selesaikan ini dengan cara Gensokyou. Yaitu danmaku."

"Danmaku?"

"Hm, seperti inilah danmaku." Beberapa peluru sihir beterbangan meluncur dari belakang Yuyuko, dan dengan kipasnya ia mengarahkan peluru itu ke berbagai arah. Remilia yang merasa terancam langsung mengambil posisi untuk menghindar dan menyiapkan serangan balik. Peluru yang diluncurkan Yuyuko seolah mengejar Remilia dan nyaris tidak ada ruang untuk menghindar. Setelah berada di posisi yang lebih baik, Remilia mengeluarkan kartu keduanya.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk main-main, aku selesaikan sekarang dengan _Gungnir_."

"Yah, langsung menggunakan jurus andalan? Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Saat Remilia tengah bersiap, Yuyuko mengarahkan danmaku yang baru ke arah Remilia yang kecepatannya tiba-tiba bertambah. Salah satunya mengenai Remilia. "Ah!"

"Hm, cuma segini saja? Ayolah, Youki tidak pernah membiarkanku bersenang-senang."

"Uh, rasakan ini!" Remilia menembakkan beberapa danmaku yang berbentuk seperti tombak tajam dan Yuyuko dengan mudah menghindarinya. Saat itu ia menyiapkan kartu trufnya.

" _Saigyouji Flawless Nirvana_!" "Uh, sial. Aku kalah?" Tepat sebelum serangannya mengenai Remilia... "Yuyuko, nona Yuyuko? Ah, anda di sini rupanya." Seorang pria dengan pakaian ala samurai dengan pedang di pinggangnya datang menghampiri mereka. Dan dalam sekejap mereka membatalkan semua pertarungan dan kembali ke situasi normal.

"Ah, Youki! Kenapa kamu datang sekarang? Aku hampir saja menang."

"Ma..maaf. Saya tidak tahu. Apa anda teman nona Yuyuko?"

"Hah? Eh..i..iya. Saya hanya berbincang sebentar sambil menunggu adik dan pelayan saya, dan sepertinya mereka sudah memanggil saya." Remilia menunjukkan kalau adiknya sedang menghampirinya.

"Sepertinya pembicaraan kita hanya sampai di sini. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, nona Scarlet."

"Tunggu! Beri aku petunjuk untuk menemukannya."

"Kau masih penasaran? Latihlah dulu _danmaku-_ mu baru kita bicara lagi. Saranku cobalah kunjungi tempat untuk mengetahu sejarah di tengah kota. Sedang ada pameran di sana, mungkin kau bisa belajar sedikit."

"Cih. Terima kasih, apa kita akan bertemu lagi?"

"Entahlah, tapi selama kau mencarinya, kau mungkin akan bertemu dengan orang yang sama dengan kita." "?!"

"Youki, ayo kita pergi. Aku mau bertemu Youmu. Apa gadis itu sehat?"

"Tentu saja, dia sedang latihan. Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?"

"Ah, tepat sekali waktunya untuk makan siang. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu nona Scarlet, aku tidak sabar menemuimu lagi nanti."

"Kuat sekali, ternyata Gensokyou punya orang-orang seperti ini juga. Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Kenapa ada yang punya kekuatannya yang sama denganku dan yang lain?"

"Kakak, makan siang sudah siap. Dan temanmu sepertinya sudah pergi, padahal sebaiknya kakak ajak dia makan dengan kita."

"Dia bukan temanku Flan. Jangan asal bicara." Remilia menjawab dengan agak kesal.

"Maaf kakak. Flan tidak tahu" Flandre menundukkan kepala sambil meminta maaf.

"Sudahlah, maafkan aku juga. Tadi kami hanya ada selisih pendapat. Kita makan dulu Flan, setelah itu kita akan ke musium."

"Musium kak?"

"(Pasti mereka sudah menunggu di sana. Jika bukan karena pria tadi, aku pasti kalah) Ya, kamu tidak keberatan kan?"

"Tidak kak. Flan akan ikut kemanapun kakak pergi."

"Hehe, terima kasih Flandre." Dua bersaudari itu kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sakuya, dan di dalam kepalanya Remilia mulai memikirkan rencana seandainya Saigyouji atau Yakumo ada di musium.

Di restoran tempat Youki dan Yuyuko makan siang, Yuyuko tengah menghubungi seseorang.

"Maaf ya, aku jadi terlibat. Habisnya aku bosan, dan berhubung lawanmu sudah datang aku ajak main dulu sebentar."

"(Jangan kelewatan Yuyuko. Sebisa mungkin aku mau menghindari konflik dengannya. Dia itu menyusahkan)"

"Baik baik. Oh ya, aku memintanya mengecek museum. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"(Bukan masalah. Lagipula aku mengirimnya bukan untuk mencari masalah, hanya mengingatkan saja.)"

"Oh, dia minta rencananya dipercepat?"

"(Tidak, aku hanya tidak sabar untuk bertemu _dia_ lagi. Orang itu sudah tak kupedulikan. Kalau dia mau macam-macam, aku sudah memintanya untuk tidak menggangguku.)"

"Oke oke, kalau begitu aku tinggal duduk manis saja ya? Hati-hatilah, dan sepertinya keinginanmu dan si pendatang akan berbentrokan."

"(Kami memang tidak pernah akur. Tapi melihat wajah kesalnya selalu membuatku bahagia.)"

"Kamu ini memang sadis. Sudah ya, aku mau menikmati hidangan lezat yang stok yang terbatas ini."

"(Tolong jangan buat restoran-restoran bangkrut oke?)"

"Ya ya, sampai nanti."

Yuyuko menutup teleponnya dan mulai menyantap makan siangnya. Kemudian ia melihat ke arah langit yang cerah, sambil tersenyum dan berkata, "Akhirnya bisa bersenang-senang lagi seperti dulu. Ya kan, para gadis negeri ilusi?"

 _ **Catatan Penulis :**_

 _ **Akhirnya bisa update juga. Maaf jika lama, akhir-akhir ini banyak tugas yang harus diselesaikan. Untuk update kedepannya mungkin juga akan lama seperti ini, tapi jika sempat akan saya pos secepatnya. Stay tuned untuk chapter berikutnya ya ^_^**_


	6. I - Let's Danmaku!

Touhou Project Fanfiction –Negeri Ilusi yang Terlupakan Oleh Ruang dan Waktu

 **ARC I – THE SCARLET MOONLIGHT**

 **CHAPTER 4 – LET'S DANMAKU!**

Aura yang dipancarkan dari orang yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka terasa mengintimidasi. Senyumnya yang menyeringai dengan tatapan yang cukup membuat tubuh bergetar. Reimu dan yang lain tanpa sadar perlahan mundur. Seketika raut wajah orang tersebut berubah, dan tiba-tiba ia tersenyum.

"Reimu! Lama sekali nggak ketemu. Aku kangen!" Semua yang ada selain orang itu hanya bisa terdiam dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa orang ini.

"Ah, ada Marisa dan Alice juga. Halo kalian berdua! Sekarang kalian jadi akrab ya." Katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sebentar, aku tadi tanya anda siapa? " Orang tersebut membawa guci sake di pinggangnya, kedua pergelangan tangannya diikat sebuah rantai. Rambutnya berwarna jingga yang diikat diujung, dan kepalanya ditutupi sebuah topi.

"Ah Reimu bercanda nih, masa kamu lupa padaku? Ini aku Suika, yang biasa main ke kuilmu."

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak ingat apa-apa tentang anda nona Suika. Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, kalian juga baru bertemu kan?" Tanya Reimu kepada Marisa dan Alice dan keduanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Eh, kok kamu gitu Reimu. Aku sudah semangat datang kemari untuk bertemu lagi denganmu, dengan kalian juga. Habisnya dulu kamu hilang begitu saja. Aku jadi kesepian."

"Kamu berarti reinkarnasi dari Ibuki Suika, si _oni_ kecil itu."

"Oh? Rupanya ada Hieda juga, wah ternyata kamu sudah dewasa ya sekarang."

"Mungkin anda keliru dengan leluhurku Akyuu, namaku Ajuu."

"Yah, ternyata semuanya sama saja. Reinkarnasi, reinkarnasi, reinkarnasi. Tapi kenapa hanya kamu dan aku saja yang ingat, Hieda? Dan juga si Yakumo dan Saigyouji, mereka juga."

"Reimu, kenapa kamu lupa padaku? Bukankah aku sering menemanimu dulu? Kita minum-minum bersama, menyelesaikan insiden bersama, eh mungkin yang itu tidak, dan aku bahkan menjadi _miko_ juga denganmu."

"Sekali lagi, nona Suika.." "Panggil aku Suika saja Reimu. Kenapa kamu jadi berbeda begini?"

"Kalau begitu, Suika. Maaf, mungkin kau keliru dengan inkarnasiku yang dulu. Aku tidak begitu yakin ini benar apa tidak, tapi reaksi anda mengatakan bahwa yang diceritakan nona Ajuu tidaklah bohong." "Kau tidak percaya padaku?!" "Ma..maaf."

"Ah, benar juga. Kalau kamu tidak ingat, mungkin melakukan salah satu rutinitas kita dulu akan memperbaiki ingatanmu." Suika lalu meneguk sake dari dalam guci dan memasang kuda-kuda.

"Nona Suika, mohon tahan dirimu! Jangan berbuat kekerasan di sini!"

"Tutup mulutmu, pendongeng sejarah! Ini urusanku dengan Reimu. Pertama, salam pembuka dulu dariku." Suika melompat ke arah Reimu dan yang lainnya sambil bersiap menghantamkan tinjunya. Dengan refleks, mereka berempat menghindar. *BRAK* Dinding musium tempat mereka berdiri tadi retak seketika membentuk kawah yang jika dihantam sekali lagi dapat menyebabkan runtuh. "Hoho, masih lincah juga kalian. Kalian memang benar mereka bertiga, hahaha."

"Kau gila apa?! Kau mencoba membunuh kami ya?!" Marisa berteriak kaget kepada Suika.

"Kenapa jawabanmu begitu Marisa? Biasanya kau hanya cengar-cengir dan bersiap menembakkan _danmaku_ ke arahku."

"Hentikan! Maumu apa sebenarnya?"

"Aku hanya ingin kamu menjawab pertanyaanku Reimu, ke mana kau pergi? Aku mencarimu setiap hari. Aku berkeliling Gensokyou bersama para _tengu_ dan _kappa_. Kami semua berusaha mencari kalian semua. Dan aku akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi denganmu Reimu. Kita akan bersama lagi sekarang, dan jika kau tidak mau menurut akan aku buat diam dulu ya." Jawab Suika dengan mata merah penuh nafsu membunuh.

"Suika ini semua karena ulah 'Dia'. Dan kurasa dia juga di balik gempa besar itu. Reimu, Marisa dan Alice yang ada di depanmu tidak punya ingatan apa-apa soal itu, karena kumohon tenang dulu."

"'Dia' ya? Kalau memang penyebab Reimu hilang karena 'Dia', alasanku untuk menghabisinya semakin kuat. Oh, dan sepertinya aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Karena serangan berikutnya ini akan menjadi penutup." Suika mengeluarkan selembar kartu dan kartu itu bersinar

" _Spell card_! _Missing Power_!" Seketika Suika menjadi sebesar raksasa dan bersiap melompat.

"Hyaah!" "Awas!" "Kyaa" Dan saat itu juga sebuah peluru cahaya berwarna merah meluncur ke arah Suika dan itu cukup membuatnya terpental. "Grr, siapa itu?!"

"Wah wah, peliharaannya Yakumo ternyata ada yang kuat juga. Tidak sia-sia melawan Saigyouji tadi." Remilia Scarlet muncul dengan kondisi sudah berubah wujud, dan di tangannya ada sebuah tombak berwarna merah pekat. "Aku tidak tahu masalahmu, tapi aku ada urusan dengan bosmu. Jadi kalau bisa kau berhenti sekarang dan beri tahu di mana dia."

"Kau, si vampir. Mau apa kau kesini? Dan kau bilang aku peliharaan Yakumo? Kau sadar kau bicara dengan siapa hah?!" Suika mulai mengeluarkan kabut-kabut tipis dan debu-debu yang beterbangan di sekitarnya memadat menjadi sebuah batu besar. "Jangan mengganggu, bocah!" "STOP! Tunggu dulu!" Ajuu tiba-tiba meninggikan suaranya dan menghentikan pertarungan sesaat.

"Kalian mau bertarung? Silahkan. Tapi jangan libatkan orang yang tidak bersalah. Aku bertindak sebagai pengawas pertarungan _spell card_ di sini. Kalau kalian benar-benar ingin bertarung, akan kubuat pertarungan kalian menjadi pertarungan resmi." "EH?" Semua orang bingung dengan pernyataan Ajuu.

"Atas kewenangan yang diberikan padaku, pertarungan _spell card_ antara Suika Ibuki dengan.." "Remilia Scarlet." "dengan Remilia Scarlet akan dimulai. Pertarungan selesai jika salah satu menyerah atau tidak sadarkan diri. Serangan terkuat kalian sudah diturunkan dari serangan membunuh ke serangan yang hanya membuat tidak sadarkan diri dan serangan berat ke serangan luka ringan. Kuberikan waktu selama 1 menit. Waktu habis, dianggap seri. Jika kalian menolak, aku akan menyegel kartu kalian. Bagaimana, kalian siap?"

"Aku kita selesaikan, ini menarik sekali." "Cih, si nenek tua itu, buat aturan yang merepotkan segala, tapi ini aturan yang berlaku juga dari Reimu jadi..terserah."

"Siap… _Let's DANMAKU!_ "

"Terima ini _oni_!" "Hyah! Serangan segini sih gampang." Remilia mengeluarkan beberapa _danmaku_ padat dan melemparkannya ke arah Suika sambil menyiapkan kartu trufnya. Suika hanya mengubah dirinya menjadi kabut dan muncul di samping serangan tadi.

"Ini..apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Alice terlihat ketakutan dan bingung dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

"Alice.." "Nona Ajuu, inikah pertarungan _danmaku_?"

"Ya, dulu inkarnasimu mengalahkan mereka berdua dengan cara ini. Dengan aturan inilah, mereka yang senang akan pertarungan tidak perlu takut serangan mereka akan membunuh. Dan di bawah pengawasan inkarnasimu kebanyakan hanya menggunakannya untuk bersenang-senang." Sekitar 10 pola serangan berbeda sudah dilakukan di antara mereka berdua, dan waktu yang sudah hampir habis membuat keduanya langsung menyiapkan kartu trufnya dan mengeluarkannya secara bersamaan.

" _Spear the Gungnir!_ " " _Throwing Atlas!_ " Tombak merah besar dan batu raksasa bertubrukan dengan efek yang sangat dashyat. Tapi berkat pertarungan diatur di bawah pengawasan Ajuu, sekitar pertarungan terlindungi sebuah dinding pelindung dan beberapa lubang hitam menyerap semua serangan tadi. Remilia terlihat kelelahan dan Suika tersenyum lebar melihat lawannya mulai lelah. Dalam sekejap ia menerjang ke arah Remilia sambil mengepalkan tinjunya, dan tinjunya menghantam Remilia tepat di wajahnya dan seketika langsung membuatnya pingsan.

"Pemenangnya, SUIKA IBUKI!" "Yeah, rasakan kau vampir. Aku menang! Dan sekarang, giliran kalian.." Belum Suika bergerak, muncul seseorang lagi dengan jubah berwarna biru gelap dan memakai topeng rubah. "Suika, nona Yakumo memanggilmu. Tujuan kita sudah tercapai."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku belum selesai berurusan dengan Reimu!" "Tujuan kita adalah memancing Scarlet untuk pergi ke tempat di mana ada _Fantasy Maiden_ yang lain, lalu mengalahkannya. Jangan bilang kau lupa rencana itu. Putri Saigyouji sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan menunggu kita, ayo kita pergi."

"Cih, padahal aku belum puas. Grr, ayo pergi." Suika mengecil dan tubuhnya bertambah tinggi sedikit dan pakaiannya berganti menjadi sweater berwarna putih merah. Kedua rantai yang ada di pergelangan tangannya lenyap dan guci sakenya berubah menjadi sebuah botol minuman. Dengan kesal, Suika berjalan pergi, tapi kemudian menoleh ke arah Reimu dan yang lain sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia berkata, "Reimu! Kapan-kapan kita bicara lagi oke? Mungkin kamu nggak boleh minum sake sekarang, jadi akan aku bawakan cola gimana? Maaf aku agak emosi tadi, tapi meninju si vampir cukup menyenangkan juga hahaha. Dadah!" Suika melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan pergi. Orang bertopeng yang muncul barusan hanya membungkukkan badannya sedikit kemudian mengikuti Suika.

"Jadi ini, pertarungan _danmaku_?"

"Ya, dan cepat atau lambat baik pihak Yakumo maupun pihak gadis bernama Remilia ini akan muncul di hadapan kalian bertiga. Kusarankan kalian menyiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk."

"Terburuk?"

"Kalian akan bertarung melawan mereka atau menjadi teman mereka. Kalau dalam aturan Reimu dulu, kalahkan mereka dulu baru jadi teman mereka, bukan begitu Reimu?" Reimu hanya bingung karena Ajuu berkata seolah-olah Reimu yang mengatakan itu.

"Aku akan bereskan ini. Seharusnya Remilia tidak pergi sendiri. Kalian bertiga pulanglah dan jika kalian mau bertanya padaku, aku akan ajak temanku Keine juga. Kami juga ingin tidak ada korban lagi seperti dulu."

"Baiklah nona Ajuu, terima kasih. Kami pulang dulu. Hati-hatilah." "Ya, kalian juga" Reimu terlihat lebih tenang menghadi situasi ini, Marisa dan Alice masih tidak percaya dan tampak jelas kebingungan dan hanya bisa berjalan pulang dengan Reimu menggandeng mereka.

"Hah..hah. Kakak? Kakak dimana?"

"Nona? Nona? Jawab saya Nona?"

"Sepertinya adikmu dan pelayanmu sudah datang. Remilia, jangan gegabah dalam menghadapi Yakumo. Dan kau mungkin tidak bisa mendengarku, tapi lebih baik kau bekerja sama dengan gadis-gadis tadi. Akan lebih aman seandainya tujuan kalian sama." Ajuu tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tidak lama kemudian Flandre dan Sakuya tiba dan mereka segera memapah Remilia keluar dari musium. Di luar musium, pria dengan kacamata dan topi tengah meminum kopi kalengnya sambil memakan roti melon yang baru saja ia beli.

"Lumayan, aku tidak sempat beli makan siang jadi ya terpaksa cuma makan ini." Ia menghabiskan keduanya dan beranjak pergi. Kemudian ia melihat Sakuya dan Flandre yang memapah Remilia keluar sambil masuk ke dalam mobil yang dikemudikan Meiling yang diminta menjemput. "Wah wah, sudah dimulai ya pestanya? Aku tidak sempat lihat. Hhh.." Pria itu terlihat kecewa, tapi kemudian tersenyum lagi.

"Nah sekarang, _miko_ , penyihir hitam putih, dan pembuat boneka. Kapan kalian mulai mengisi peran kalian di panggungku? Aku lebih suka kalau si pembuat boneka tidak bersama mereka, tapi skenarionya jadi beda ya, hmm, tapi sudah terlanjur ya teruskan saja." Kemudian dia menaiki bis luar kota yang bersiap berangkat di halte depan musium.

" _Let's Danmaku_? Haha, boleh juga Ajuu." Bis itu mulai berjalan dan meninggalkan keramaian kota pusat.

 _ **Catatan Penulis :**_

 _ **Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri, mohon maaf lahir batin ya semuanya! Ya, maaf updatenya kelamaan hahaha. Selain karena saya mudik dan baru-baru ini mengerjakan hobi baru, saya nggak sempat menulis ini. Hobi baru yang saya maksud itu fandub. Kalau sempat, silahkan dicek profil saya di situ ada akum YouTube dan Soundcloud saya (yang YT juga ada di SC). Sementara ini saya mungkin akan lebih aktif di fandub, tapi cerita ini tetap ingin saya selesaikan, kalau bisa sebelum lulus kuliah hehe. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ^_^**_


	7. I - Girls Are Deciding

Touhou Project Fanfiction –Negeri Ilusi yang Terlupakan Oleh Ruang dan Waktu

 **ARC I – THE SCARLET MOONLIGHT**

 **CHAPTER 5 – GIRLS ARE DECIDING…**

Reimu, Marisa, dan Alice sedang berjalan pulang. Tidak ada pembicaraan sama sekali di antara mereka. Reimu sudah memutuskan untuk mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang apa yang dikatakan Suika, mencari tahu siapa orang yang datang menghentikannya, gadis vampir yang bertarung melawan Suika, juga Yakumo. Ia pun bingung karena yang tadi terjadi itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan manusia biasa. Karena itulah, ia berusaha mengajak Marisa dan Alice untuk membantunya dalam mencari agar dapat melindungi diri mereka apabila salah satu dari mereka muncul dan menyerang mereka.

"Marisa, Alice. Kalian sudah lebih tenang?" "Ya." "Um..y-ya."

"Jadi begini, aku berpikir kita sebaiknya mencari tahu tentang apa yang terjadi di musium tadi. Menurutku jika kita menghindari masalah ini, tanpa disadari kita akan terlibat lebih dalam lagi karena orang-orang itu pasti akan mencari kita. Menurut kalian, ada yang bisa kita tanya?"

Marisa dan Alice saling berpandangan, lalu Marisa menjawab, "Reimu, aku tahu kamu pasti penasaran sama hal ini, dan aku nggak masalah kalau kamu mau terlibat lebih dalam soal ini, tapi aku nggak mau berurusan sama monster-monster itu. Yang benar saja Reimu?! Kita, adalah reinkarnasi dari 3 tokoh Gensokyou? Aku nggak percaya ini! Kemana perginya kehidupan yang tenang?"

"Eh? Tapi kan Marisa, bukankah kau biasanya tertarik dengan hal-hal berbau petualangan begini? Kemana perginya rasa ingin tahumu yang tadi?" Reimu bertanya kembali.

"Begitu aku tahu bahwa hidupku akan terikat dengan semua kekacauan ini aku tidak mau tahu lagi, terserah jika kalian masih mau cari tahu, aku mau pulang." Marisa berlari pulang dan Reimu dan juga Alice tidak sempat menghentikannya.

"Hh, kenapa jadi begini ya? Aku juga tidak mau mati, tapi setidaknya kita bisa membela diri begitu kan bagus, benar kan Alice?" Alice berpikir sejenak kemudian memejamkan matanya, selang beberapa saat ia membuka matanya dan berkata kepada Reimu, "Reimu, sejujurnya aku tidak mau terlibat ke dalam situasi yang membahayakan diriku, tetapi kalian berdua adalah temanku yang berharga. Karena itu akan membantumu Reimu."

"Terima kasih Alice. Kalau saja Marisa bisa diajak bicara dulu, tapi itu nanti saja. Sebaiknya kita pulang dulu. Aku tahu kepada siapa kita sebaiknya bertanya."

"Siapa? Nona Ajuu?" "Bukan, kita akan bertemu dengan orang itu nanti. Aku beri tahu lagi."

"Baiklah, sampai nanti Reimu." "Ya, hati-hati ya." Reimu dan Alice menuju rumah mereka masing-masing sambil menenangkan pikiran mereka.

 _Di rumah Reimu_...

Reimu melakukan pencarian melalui internet soal dirinya di masa lalu, _miko_ Hakurei Reimu Hakurei. Isinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang ada di musium, hanya saja tidak ada gambarnya seperti di musium. Reimu kemudian juga mencari tahu soal Suika, Marisa, dan Alice. Menurut informasi yang ada, Gensokyou yang dulu sering mengalami kejadian-kejadian yang abnormal, walaupun sehari-harinya tempat ini dihuni berbagai macam makhluk dari manusia, siluman, hantu, peri, vampir, penyihir, _celestial_ , _lunarian_ , dan dewa. Agama yang ada juga lebih dari 1, ada Shinto, Buddha, dan Tao. 2 tokoh besar dari 2 agama terakhir tadi pernah menimbulkan insiden yang segera diselesaikan oleh Reimu dan teman-temannya. Marisa, yang sudah ia ketahui dari penjelasan Ajuu. Dan ada 2 lagi, Sanae Kochiya, "Pendeta Angin" dan Youmu Konpaku, "Tukang Kebun Setengah Manusia Setengah Roh". Reimu cukup terkejut mengetahui hal ini, dan kemudian ia mencari lagi dan ternyata masih ada lagi. Bahkan Suika juga ada, dan tadinya ia menimbulkan kekacauan sebelum dikalahkan dan menjadi sekutu Reimu. Semua kejadian abnormal tersebut dinamakan "Insiden". Namun, ketika ia mencari nama Yakumo, informasinya menjadi rahasia. Hanya disebutkan ia adalah penjaga batas wilayah Gensokyou, dan juga yang mengawasi seluruh Gensokyou. "Setidaknya aku jadi tahu kalau dia juga reinkarnasi sepertiku. Sekarang kita coba cari Scarlet." Baru saja Reimu ingin memasukkan kata kunci, Hpnya berdering dan di layar tampak tulisan "Alice". Reimu kemudian menerima panggilannya dan berbicara dengan Alice.

"Halo Alice, ada apa?"

"(Ah, Reimu. Begini, aku baru saja bertanya-tanya soal Yakumo dan Scarlet kepada nona Ajuu, dan beliau bilang ia tidak bisa bilang banyak soal Yakumo, karena ia punya perjanjian dengannya. Ia hanya bilang ada Yakumo yang dekat denganmu, sebaiknya bicara padanya. Soal Scarlet, ia tinggal di sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa di dekat danau di daerah selatan. Cari saja yang tempat dengan nama "Scarlet Devil Mansion". Pasti tidak akan salah.)"

"Oh, terima kasih Alice! Aku tidak perlu repot-repot lagi mencari info."

"(Hm, tentu saja! Oh ya soal itu...)"

"Hm?"

"(Biar aku yang coba meyakinkan Marisa. Dia mungkin hanya terguncang sedikit. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan rasa ingin tahunya.)"

"Hahaha, iya iya kau benar Alice. Mungkin aku tadi kesannya memaksa tanpa memikirkan perasaannya. Kalau begitu kuserahkan padamu ya, Alice."

"(Iya, serahkan padaku! Maaf menelpon malam-malam Reimu, kita bicara lagi di sekolah.)"

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Selamat malam Alice."

"(Selamat malam Reimu.)"

 _Rumah Alice..._

"Oke, urusan yang ini selesai. Sekarang siap-siap tidur. Besok bicara sama Marisa." Kata Alice sambil meregangkan badan dan menguap. Dan tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

"Eh? Siapa ya malam-malam begini?" Alice mengecek melalui lubang kecil di pintunya, tapi tidak ada orang. Kemudian ia menunduk sedikit dan melihat sesuatu, ada sepucuk surat di dekat kakinya. Sepertinya ada yang menyelipkannya. "Buka pintunya. Dari Ibumu, Alice *Peluk Cium*". Begitulah isi suratnya. Alice hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala, ibunya memang suka bercanda dengannya agar ia lebih santai. Alice yang dulu memang sangat serius.

"Dasar ibu." Di depan pintu ada sebuah paket, yang isinya cukup ringan.

"(Apa ya isinya?)" Alice membuka paket tersebut, dan isinya...

"Sebuah buku?" Alice mencoba membuka buku tersebut dan tiba-tiba kepalanya serasa disetrum dan sesuatu mengalir ke sekujur tubuhnya. Alice memegang kepalanya sambil merunduk. Ia melemparkan buku itu dan ia merangkak mundur dengan nafas memburu dan berkeringat.

"Tadi..itu..apa? Aku sebaiknya tidur dulu. Ada yang aneh dengan buku itu, lelucon ibu tidak lucu." Alice mengambil buku itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja dan bersiap tidur. Tidak lama kemudian selembar kartu muncul di atas sampul buku tersebut.

 _Di sekolah..._

"Hakurei, ada apa tiba-tiba ingin menemuiku?" Ada 1 Yakumo yang Reimu kenal dengan baik, yaitu guru matematikanya sendiri Ran Yakumo. Reimu dan Marisa mungkin sudah lama mengenalnya, tapi jika dipikir kembali mereka tidak pernah bicara soal masa lalu serta kehidupannya.

"Anu begini bu, kalau boleh bisa kita ketemu sepulang sekolah di kafe di depan stasiun?"

"Memangnya tidak bisa kau bicarakan di sini? Ibu sibuk Hakurei, lain kali saja kalau mau main ya." Ran beranjak dari kursinya dan bersiap meninggalkan ruangan.

"Beritahu aku segala yang ibu tahu soal keluarga Yakumo yang bertugas menjaga batas Gensokyou." Dan saat Reimu mengatakan kalimat itu, Ran langsung menoleh ke arah Reimu dan menghampirinya.

"Siapa saja selain dirimu?" "Marisa dan Alice, untuk Marisa aku masih belum yakin."

"Baik, sepulang sekolah. Hanya kalian bertiga saja, mengerti?" Reimu mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan. Ran hanya terdiam sebentar, sambil memikirkan apa yang harus ia bilang nanti.

"Ran, ceritakan saja soal dirimu dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan _danmaku_. Aku tidak ingin Reimu dan teman-temannya memihak kepada Scarlet. Tidak sekarang maksudku." Di belakang Ran, di balik celah-celah berwarna hitam pekat dengan bola-bola mata yang menakutkan terdengar suara yang memberi perintah kepada Ran.

"Apakah saya juga perlu menjelaskan kemampuan saya juga, nona Yukari?"

"Hm, itu terserah padamu. Tapi kalau bisa aku ingin kau mengajarinya cara mempertahankan diri. Ini akan menjadi hiburan menarik seandainya dia bisa bertahan melawan Suika. Ufufu."

"Nona Yukari, kalau bisa aku tidak ingin mereka terluka. Dan tolong jangan anggap murid-muridku mainanmu nona, aku terpaksa turun tangan kemarin."

"Wah, ternyata kamu punya naluri melindungi anak-anakmu ya? Kukira hanya Chen saja yang kau anggap anak."

"Chen berbeda dengan mereka, tapi selain karena aku tahu siapa mereka dan tugasku sebagai guru, aku juga ingin melakukan sesuatu yang menurutku benar nona Yukari."

"Baiklah, ternyata kau semakin bertambah dewasa Ran. Tidak kusangka kau sudah menjadi wanita yang bertanggung jawab dan tegas seperti ini, aku bangga *sniff*"

"Nona Yukari, apa anda-" "Tidak, hanya kemasukan debu. Kalau begitu terangkan pada mereka yang perlu mereka tahu sekarang. Jelaskan satu persatu, mengerti?"

"Mengerti. Serahkan padaku."

"Bagus, sampai nanti Ran. Oh ya, kelas sudah mau mulai tuh."

"Hah? Tidak! Aku belum makan siang! Uahhh!"

 _Sepulang sekolah..._

"Marisa, aku dan Alice mau ketemu dengan bu Ran. Mau ikut tidak? "

"Maaf ya, aku tidak ikut."

"Hee, tapi kita mau ketemuan di kafe kok. Lagipula sudah lama kita tidak ketemu beliau untuk santai-santai. Ya? Mau ya?"

"Iya iya. Tapi sebentar saja ya."

"Yey! Marisa kamu baik deh!"

"Ih, kamu kenapa sih? Jadi jijik kamu tiba-tiba begitu."

"Ayolah, jangan cemberut gitu dong."

"Iya."

"Ah! Marisa tunggu!"

"Ada apa Alice?"

"Ini, aku sama Reimu mau-" "Aku ikut kok." "He?"

"Maaf ya Alice, aku kira kamu sudah bicara sama Marisa. Anggap saja seimbang atas kemarin oke?"

"Oi oi, kalau ini tentang pembicaraan kita kemarin, aku pulang nih."

"Eh eh eh, jangan pergi dulu. Apa hubungannya kemarin sama bicara dengan bu Ran?"

"Hm, iya juga sih. Tapi bu Ran kan marganya Yakumo." Reimu dan Alice langsung melongo.

"Ah, kalau aku nggak ikut kalian bakal maksa aku juga nantinya. Udah ayo cepat." Marisa berjalan meninggalkan kelas disusul Reimu dan Alice yang senang karena temannya mau mendengarkan penjelasan Ran dulu.

 _Café de Mystia_

"Baik, kalian semua sudah hadir. Jadi aku langsung ke intinya saja." Ran langsung memasuki mode serius, mode yang menurut murid-muridnya hanya muncul ketika mengajar.

"Kalian semua adalah reinkarnasi dari 3 tokoh Gensokyou, itu kalian sudah tahu?" Ketiganya mengangguk. "Kalian tahu aku juga sama seperti kalian?" "Tunjukkan dulu padaku bu, keputusanku untuk ikut dengan Reimu dan Alice tergantung apakah ibu bisa menggunakan wujud yang sama dengan Suika." Marisa langsung memotong pembicaraan. Ran tersenyum, "Baiklah, tapi izinkan aku menggunakan ini dulu." Ran mengangkat tangannya dan semacam segel sihir muncul di depan telapak tanggannya. " _Dimension Warp!_ ". Dan sekejap semua orang kecuali mereka berempat hilang dari kafe.

"Dengan begini, aku lebih bebas menunjukkannya pada kalian. _Maiden Sign_ \- _Nine-Tailed Shikigami_!" Ran berubah wujud menjadi siluman rubah berekor 9 dengan topi yang ditempeli jimat dan pakaiannya berubah menjadi pakaian ala cina berwarna biru dengan putih di bagian pinggirnya. Di kepalanya juga ada topeng rubah yang diikat ke belakang.

"Ah! Kau kan-" "Ya, aku yang muncul di musium kemarin."

"Berarti ibu memang anak buah Yakumo ya?" Reimu menyilangkan tangannya sambil memastikan.

"Ya begitulah, baik kehidupanku yang dulu maupun yang sekarang aku merupakan _shikigami_ dari nona Yakumo."

"Kenapa ibu menyembunyikan namanya? Apa orang itu tidak boleh diketahui publik?" Alice menanyakan.

"Justru karena beliau diketahui publik, beliau tidak mau membuat keributan jika identitasnya yang satu lagi ketahuan."

"Begitu ya, jadi selain bisa berubah begitu, ibu juga bisa menggunakan _danmaku_?"

"Tentu saja. Begitu juga _spell card_ , dan kemampuan khususku."

"Kemampuan khusus?"

"Seperti Ajuu yang dapat mengingat semua kehidupan leluhurnya. Suika yang mampu mengatur kepadatan tubuhnya, menjadi besar dan kecil sesuai keinginannya. Dan aku, aku mampu menggunakan _shikigami_ untuk membantu pekerjaanku."

"Bukannya ibu sendiri itu _shikigami_?" "Yah begitulah kenyataannya tidak perlu dipermasalahkan."

"Tidak percaya? Biar kutunjukkan _shikigami_ andalanku, keluarlah Chen!" Dan dari sebuah celah gelap muncul gadis dengan baju ala cina berwarna merah. Dia memiliki telinga kucing dan 2 ekor, dan hal itu membingungkan ketiga gadis SMA itu. Ran hanya bilang jangan tanya dan mereka mengangguk.

"Chen adalah salah satu dari berbagai macam _shikigami_ yang bisa kukendalikan. Dia adalah siluman kucing sesuai dengan yang kalian lihat." Chen hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Reimu, Marisa, dan Alice.

"Wah! Keren sekali! Gimana caranya ibu bisa menggunakan kekuatan ini bu? Kayaknya cuma tahu kalau kita adalah reinkarnasi dari gadis-gadis Gensokyou itu belum menunjukkan kita memiliki kekuatan mereka." Marisa tiba-tiba menjadi bersemangat.

"Hm, apakah kalian menerima semacam benda yang unik atau misterius?" "Ya." Ketiganya menjawab bersamaan. Ran mengangguk tanda ia mengerti, dan meminta mereka mengeluarkannya apabila membawanya.

"Ah, soal itu..punyaku aku tinggal di rumah bu. Tapi aku menerima sebuah buku tadi malam, dan saat aku mencoba membukanya aku serasa disetrum. Di atas buku itu ada kartu ini bu." Alice menceritakan pengalamannya semalam dan menunjukkan kartu dengan gambar boneka-boneka bersenjata.

"Ah ini punyaku." "Aku juga." Reimu dan Marisa mengeluarkan kartu milik mereka. Reimu bergambar _ofuda_ dengan bola yin-yang dan Marisa bergambar bintang jatuh.

"Aku kira kamu tidak mau terlibat Marisa."

"Ugh, suka-suka aku dong. Lagian aku cuma lupa ngeluarin kartu ini."

"Hihi, aku suka deh Marisa yang seperti ini."

"Ehem-ehem kalian berdua.." Alice berpura-pura batuk untuk mengembalikan keseriusan situasi.

"Sekarang aku minta kalian pegang masing-masing kartu kalian. Dan ikuti kata-kataku." Ketiganya mengangguk.

"Reimu, ucapkan Maiden Sign – Shrine Maiden of Fantasy, Marisa, Maiden Sign – Magician of Star, Alice Maiden Sign – Puppet Master."

" _Maiden Sign_ – _Shrine Maiden of Fantasy!_ "

" _Maiden Sign_ – _Magician of Star!_ "

" _Maiden Sign_ – _Puppet Master!_ "

Ketiganya dibungkus cahaya terang dan terlihat pakaian yang mereka gunakan berubah menjadi pakaian yang digunakan oleh inkarnasi mereka yang dulu.

"Dengan begini, fase pertama selesai. Berikutnya..."

 _To be continued_

 _ **Catatan Penulis :**_

 _ **Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca. Semoga chapter ini menghibur bagi kalian.**_ _ **Oh ya, untuk Youkai diubah jadi siluman di sini. Kalau semisalnya ada yang punya saran untuk penamaan yang baiknya apa, mohon sarannya ya. Biar nggak perlu diubah-ubah lagi nanti.**_ _ **Mohon maaf karena updatenya lama. Berhubung ada janji yang berkali-kali digeser akhirnya saya memutuskan memprioritaskan ini dulu. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ^_^ (Maaf catatannya sedikit)**_


	8. I - It's Not Easy

Touhou Project Fanfiction –Negeri Ilusi yang Terlupakan Oleh Ruang dan Waktu

 **ARC I – THE SCARLET MOONLIGHT**

 **CHAPTER 6 – IT'S NOT EASY**

Di hadapan Ran sekarang muncul 3 orang gadis yang membuatnya tersenyum senang. Di hadapannya muncul si _miko_ Hakurei, si penyihir hitam putih, dan si pembuat boneka. Mereka selesai berubah wujud, dan reaksi mereka..

"Wah, persis seperti yang ada di foto di musium."

"Yeah, lihat aku! Sedikit berbeda dari yang di foto, tapi tetap aja keren!"

"Ini aku? Yah, tidak begitu buruk." Dan tepat setelah mereka mengatakan kesan pertama mereka, mereka kembali ke wujud semula.

"Eh? Apa-apaan ini? Kok udah selesai? Bu Ran nggak ngerjain kita kan?" Marisa langsung protes kepada Ran, sedangkan Reimu dan Alice hanya menunduk kecewa.

"Hahahaha, tentu saja tidak semudah itu! Kalian bisa berubah lebih dari 5 detik dan tidak pingsan sesudahnya sudah bagus menurutku."

"Memangnya kenapa bu? Biasanya tidak begitu?" Tanya Alice.

"Tidak ada yang pernah begitu, tapi menurut ibu kalian memiliki 1 kekurangan besar dibandingkan yang lain. Dan itu akan menghambat progres kalian dalam menguasai kekuatan ini jika tidak diasah."

"Apa kekurangan kami bu?"

"Kekuatan spiritual kalian. Jangan salah, untuk bisa menggunakan _spell card_ saja, sudah cukup untuk menguras tenaga. Seandainya kalian memanggil _shikigami_ seperti aku memanggil Chen, kalian pasti akan langsung kehabisan tenaga." Ketiga gadis itu sedikit tegang mendengarnya.

"Tapi kalian melampaui harapan ibu, jadi kalian lulus ujian pertama. Sekarang, biar kita bicara sambil santai saja oke?" Dan seluruh pemandangan di sekitar mereka kembali seperti semula dan pelayan kafe membawakan makanan mereka.

"Untuk bisa seperti itu pasti butuh latihan yang berat. Ibu dulu bagaimana latihannya?" Reimu bertanya sambil memakan kue yang dipesannya. Ran meneguk kopi espressonya dan menjawab pertanyaan Reimu, "Hm, enak juga ya. Ah, untuk pertanyaanmu Reimu, latihan ibu sebenarnya bisa dibilang masih 'ringan', memang porsinya saja yang banyak. Kalian mau mencoba? " Ketiganya langsung menggeleng.

"Hehehe, cuma bercanda kok. Untuk latihan mengukur kemampuan kalian, coba kumpulkan kekuatan spiritual kalian dalam benda pusaka milik kalian. Berarti bola yin-yang untuk Reimu, Marisa mini- _hakkero_ , dan Alice buku yang kamu dapat itu. Dari yang ibu cari tahu soal inkarnasi kalian, ketiga benda ini adalah pusaka pelindung kalian. Jadi jangan sampai hilang dan gunakanlah sebagai media untuk memperkuat diri kalian. Kalian mulai dari itu dulu, untuk mencoba apakah kalian sudah terhubung dengan pusaka kalian, cobalah berubah lagi. Rasakan aliran tenaga yang mengalir dalam tubuh kalian dan bertahan dalam kondisi itu selama 5 menit. Setelah itu datanglah lagi ke ibu, akan ibu ajarkan cara menggunakan _danmaku_ dan _spell card_."

"Yah, kalau gitu aja sih, aku bisa cepat melakukannya. Ayo Reimu, Alice, kita bakal latihan rutin untuk menguasai ini! Jangan sampai kita malah malu-maluin ibu Ran." "Ya!" Keduanya menjawab.

"Bagus, tapi jangan lupa belajar ya. Dan PR halaman 100 segera dikumpulkan akhir minggu ini, Marisa. Jangan coba-coba mengelak dari tugasmu ya nak."

"Hiks, iya deh bu. Aku nggak bakal kabur, nanti aku nggak bisa latihan." "Hahaha."

"Oh, 1 hal lagi. Ibu akan mengajari kalian semua tentang hal yang perlu kalian ketahui mengenai situasi kalian. Tetapi ingat baik-baik bahwa ibu memihak kepada Yakumo. Ibu tidak akan memaksa kalian bergabung, tapi selama tidak ada perintah untuk melawan kalian, ibu akan membantu kalian." Ran menegaskan apa tujuannya dan ketiganya mengangguk tahu bahwa Ran bersungguh-sungguh soal itu.

Keempatnya berpisah dan pulang menuju rumah masing-masing, dan ketiga gadis yang baru saja mendapatkan kemampuan baru mereka tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesenangan dan ketegangan mereka. Dari manga atau anime, genre gadis-gadis membuat kontrak untuk mendapat kekuatan super memang sedang popular. Ternyata hal seperti itu bisa juga terjadi di dunia nyata. Tapi mereka juga sadar ini adalah proses bertahan hidup bagi mereka. Mereka tahu guru mereka ada di pihak mereka, tapi dia juga sudah menegaskan di mana letak kesetiaannya.

Suika Ibuki berjalan sendirian ke rumahnya, sambil membawa 1 tas kresek berisi mi instan, 3 botol minuman keras, dan obat-obatan. Suika baru saja mendapat teguran keras dari Yakumo soal yang terjadi di musium. Dia mengaku dia kelewatan ketika menemui Reimu dan teman-temannya, tapi emosinya meningkat ketika Remilia muncul. Ia tahu Remilia pasti mengincar Yakumo dan Yuyuko mengatakan kalau dia yang menyarankannya datang ke musium. "Cih, ngeselin banget. Udah bagus menang lawan Scarlet, malah dimarah-marahin. Nenek tua banyak omong." Seketika bulu kuduk Suika berdiri semua seolah seseorang tengah memelototinya, dan ia menoleh untuk melihat apakah ada orang dan tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Ups, harus hati-hati nih. Hehehe." Suika tiba di sebuah apartemen 2 tingkat berwarna coklat. Dia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang terletak di ujung koridor. Dia mengeluarkan kunci dengan gantungan kunci guci sake, membuka pintunya, dan melihat pemandangan kota yang terlihat dari dekat kamarnya. Suika tersenyum sedikit, dan masuk ke kamarnya. "Aku pulang." Kamar Suika hanya berisi sampah dan futon yang berantakan, di pinggir ruangan juga terdapat cucian baju yang belum ia cuci serta manga yang berterbaran di depan TV. "Harus bersih-bersih nih. Besok saja deh." Ia menuju dapur untuk meletakkan makanannya, dan mengeluarkan isinya. "Hh, harus cari duit lagi." Dan tiba-tiba dari tas itu keluar sekotak puding coklat. Suika mengernyitkan dahi sebelum tertawa kecil. "Gadis itu, benar-benar deh. Padahal aku cuma mengantarkannya ke kasir. Kayak nggak pernah ke minimarket aja, padahal kasirnya ya pas dia masuk kan lewat. Tapi kapan ya terakhir kali aku ketemu orang kayak gitu, hmm. Ah sudahlah, kalau ketemu dia lagi, aku akan traktir sesuatu. "

Suika menyalakan TV yang sedang menayangkan drama, Suika tidak peduli. Ia hanya menyalakannya agar tidak sepi saat ia makan. Ia memutuskan untuk makan puding itu dan minum air putih saja. Ia tidak mau mencampur makanan manis pemberian orang dengan minuman keras. Rasanya tidak enak. Suika menelan sesuap puding itu, dan rasa manis lengkap dengan fla di atasnya membuat Suika menangis. "Enak sekali, kapan ya aku terakhir kali makan yang membuat senang begini, *sniff*". Suika diam sejenak, suasana hatinya bercampur aduk. Ia bahagia Reimu yang ia cintai muncul kembali di hadapannya, tapi dia bukan Reimu yang ada di dalam ingatannya, bahkan Suika juga tahu dia yang sekarang bukan Suika yang ada dalam kenangan itu. Ia hanya tersenyum pahit, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, sambil menangis. "Sial, sial, sial, uhuk uhuk." Suika berdiri sambil membawa minumnya, dan melihat keluar jendela. Ia mengingat kembali saat Reimu memintanya untuk menjaga kuil sebelum ia pergi.

 _Kilas balik_

 _Kuil Hakurei, sekitar 100 tahun yang lalu.._

" _Reimu, kamu mau ke mana?"_

" _Suika, aku mau pergi ke pusat gempa itu. Kamu tolong jaga kuilnya ya."_

" _Tidak! Biar aku ikut, kalau ada manusia yang terjebak di reruntuhan aku bisa bantu."_

" _Suika, aku hargai kebaikanmu. Tapi para kappa sudah diturunkan untuk membereskan hal itu, dan baru saja Aya memberitahuku kalau tidak ada korban jiwa. Keine secepatnya langsung menyembunyikan desa, jadi aman untuk sementara."_

" _Tapi aku khawatir kamu kenapa-napa Reimu! Gempa ini tidak wajar, untuk skala insiden ini terlalu besar.."_

 _Reimu terdiam sejenak dan menggenggam kedua tangan Suika sambil tersenyum dan berkata, "Suika, aku adalah Reimu Hakurei. Miko yang tugasnya menyelesaikan masalah-masalah seperti ini dan melindungi Gensokyou. Lagipula aku tidak akan kemana-mana, masih ada yang harus aku lakukan sesudah ini."_

" _Tapi aku masih tidak yakin.." "Marisa akan ikut denganku, begitu juga orang-orang dari Scarlet Devil Mansion, penghuni gunung Youkai, dan kondisi di bawah tanah cukup kritis. Runtuhan ke lubang masuk sedikit menghambat akses kita, tapi para kappa bilang mereka sedang mengerjakannya. Sudahlah, tunggu aku di sini sampai matahari terbenam. Habis itu kita minum jus yang baru saja aku dapat, oke?"_

" _Oke Reimu. Kalau begitu hati-hati ya, dan jangan ragu untuk memanggilku!"_

" _Hm, pasti." Dan semenjak saat itu, Suika hanya menunggu di kuil Hakurei selama 3 hari, sebelum mencari tahu ke desa manusia, di mana yang menyambutnya hanyalah desa yang sudah hancur dan yang ditemuinya hanya Keine Kamishirasawa dan Akyuu Hieda saja._

"Ugh, itu lagi yang muncul. Tapi ya mau gimana lagi, yang udah terjadi ya terjadi." Setelah menghabiskan pudingnya, Suika bersiap tidur hingga lampu kamarnya mati. "Sial! Malah mati pas mau tidur, bikin repot saja! Ah, sekalian keluar aja kalau gitu. Malah jadi nggak ngantuk." Suika mengambil jaketnya dan sebotol sake agar tetap hangat kemudian meninggalkan kamarnya menuju malam.

 _Scarlet Devil Mansion_

"Sial! Si _oni_ itu kuat juga. Tanpa memakai _spell card_ , aku mungkin bisa kalah dalam 1-2 pukulan" Remilia menggerutu karena kekalahannya melawan Suika, dan semenjak tersadar hanya itu saja yang dikatakannya.

"Tapi nona, bukannya pertarungan _spell card_ bisa selesai lewat 1 serangan telak saja dari jurus kartu pamungkas?" Meiling bertanya sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk.

"Tidak semudah itu, Meiling. Di aturan yang sekarang, ada semacam wasit yang mengatur pertandingannya. Jadi korban jiwa bisa diminimalisir, dan aturannya beragam. Di pertarungan kemarin yang berlaku hanya batas waktu serta menyerah atau pingsan. Tidak ada batasan harus menggunakan berapa _spell card_ atau semacamnya."

"Kalau begitu, saya harus belajar lagi soal ini. Nona, saya permisi dulu. Saya akan kembali ke pos jaga dan berlatih."

"Baik, tapi jangan memaksakan diri. Kita semua harus tetap siap untuk menghadapi lawan apapun."

"Siap nona!" Meiling meninggalkan ruangan dan Patchouli masuk.

"Ada perlu apa Patche?"

"Kau perlu memperkuat dirimu Remi. Kalau hanya segini mau melawan siapapun kau pasti akan kalah. Hal ini akan melenceng dari misi yang kita dapat."

"Lalu, kau punya solusi untuk menyelesaikan masalah kita sekarang Patche?"

"Kita sebaiknya memperkuat diri kita dulu dan menyesuaikan diri dengan gaya bertarung di sini. Akan lebih mudah jika kita memahami permainan yang dimainkan lawan."

"Terus, untuk misi satunya?"

"Mencari Hakurei bisa kau serahkan padaku dan Flandre. Kau tidak keberatan kalau dia masuk ke Akademi Touhou?"

"Mau apa kamu masukkan dia ke sekolah?"

"Menjadi murid, apalagi. Aku akan mengawasi di sana sebagai penjaga perpustakaan. Kemarin ada lowongan yang mengatakan kalau penjaga yang lama akan pensiun, dan mereka akan sangat terbantu jika ada yang mau mengambil alih dengan cepat."

"Surat-suratnya?" "Sudah kukerjakan saat kalian jalan-jalan kemarin. Teknologi sangat membantu sekali."

"Padahal sihirmu masih tradisional." "Jangan memancingku Remi. Aku masih berbaik hati karena kamu temanku dan anak guru."

"Yah, tidak apa-apa kalau begitu. Flan sudah tahu?"

"Sudah. Dan sekarang dia sedang ditemani Sakuya untuk membeli perlengkapan. Kami akan masuk sekolah mulai besok."

"Baiklah, Patche. Terima kasih. Maaf aku terlalu terburu-buru dan mengacaukan rencana."

"Kau bertarung atau tidak bertarung pun aku akan melakukan rencana ini. Setidaknya kau ingin Flandre dianggap berguna tanpa perlu menurunkannya dalam pertarungan, ya kan?" Remilia terdiam dan Patchouli beranjak keluar. "Makanlah dulu, bisa-bisa mereka cemas karena kau belum makan." Remilia berdiri dan mengganti bajunya, kemudian berjalan menuju ruang makan. "Aku akan selesaikan ini tanpa perlu melibatkan Flandre terlalu dalam. Kejadian saat itu tidak boleh terulang lagi."

 _Di suatu tempat di sekitar kota..._

"Nona Flandre ini bagaimana? Kenapa bisa tidak tahu kasir di mana? Seperti anak kecil saja."

"Hahaha, maaf Sakuya. Ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke sebuah toko serba ada seperti itu. Apa kau biasa membeli makanan di situ Sakuya?"

"Oh tidak nona. Saya membeli makanan di pasar atau di supermarket. Yang tadi kita datangi itu namanya minimarket. Ya, bisa dibilang toko yang menjual barang yang sama, tapi jumlahnya terbatas dan tidak selalu tersedia di mana-mana."

"Oh, begitu. Sekarang aku paham. Sakuya pintar ya. Sudah mandiri dalam mengerjakan tugas-tugas seperti ini. Aku juga ingin membantumu, tetapi kakak pasti melarangku."

"Bukannya melarang nona, nona Remilia hanya tidak ingin nona tersesat seperti tadi. Kakak anda hanya tidak ingin anda repot mengurusi pekerjaan yang menjadi kewajiban saya sebagai pelayan dan kak Meiling sebagai penjaga. Kami yang bekerja melayani anda, dan itu saja sudah cukup."

"Terima kasih ya Sakuya. Dan terima kasih lagi sudah menemaniku membeli perlengkapan ini, aku tidak sabar bisa belajar di sekolah. Tentunya ini akan menjadi pengalaman baru bagiku."

"Hehehe, berhubung aku tidak bisa ke sekolah, nanti tolong ajari aku ya nona Flandre."

"Um, pasti." Mereka berjalan melewati taman dengan sebuah lampu yang terang. Dan di bangku yang terletak di bawahnya, ada seseorang yang tertidur lelap.

"Sakuya! Ada apa dengan orang itu? Kenapa ia tidur di taman?"

"Hanya tukang mabuk nona, sudahlah ayo pulang."

"Eh? Bantu aku dulu untuk membangunkan orang ini. Bisa-bisa ia ditangkap polisi karena mabuk."

"Hmm.." Orang tersebut tidur dengan membungkus dirinya menggunakan jaket. Flandre mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya untuk membangunkannya dan ia terkejut melihat siapa orang tersebut.

"Sakuya! Orang ini adalah orang yang membantuku di minimarket tadi!"

"Aduh, rupanya pemabuk yang membantu nonaku."

"I-itu tidak penting. Sekarang ayo bantu aku mengantarkannya ke rumahnya."

"Memangnya nona tahu rumahnya di mana?"

"Kita bisa tanyakan pada polisi, atau..." Flandre melihat dompet Suika di saku jaketnya. Walaupun enggan karena kesannya ia seperti pencuri, ia tetap memaksakan diri. Sakuya mengawasi sekitar dan bersiap menggunakan kekuatannya jika situasi mendesak.

"Suika Ibuki, xx tahun, alamat xxxxxx. Ah, ini ada alamatnya. Kita bisa mengantarkannya pulang."

"Memangnya nona tahu-" "KITA TANYA POLISI NANTI! AYO!" "B-b-baik…nona" Dan mereka berdua menggendong Suika yang tubuhnya ringan sehingga lebih mudah dibawa dan berjalan ke rumahnya, tanpa tahu siapa yang baru saja mereka tolong.

 _ **Catatan Penulis :**_

 _ **Hai. Saya putuskan untuk update cepat karena mungkin beberapa waktu ke depan updatenya akan lebih lambat. Terima kasih sekali bagi kalian yang sudah membaca, terutama sampai chapter terbaru. Maaf jika plot fanfic ini absurd atau aneh, karena idenya muncul pas saya lagi melakukan hal yang nggak ada hubungannya. Kalau cerita ini bisa membuat kalian tertarik dengan Touhou, maka saya senang. Sebenarnya saya punya beberapa ide cerita yang tidak hanya berpaku di Touhou juga, tetapi juga fandom lain. Tapi itu lihat sikonnya nanti, karena ini prioritas saya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ^_^**_


	9. I - Nice To Meet You

Touhou Project Fanfiction –Negeri Ilusi yang Terlupakan Oleh Ruang dan Waktu

 **ARC I – THE SCARLET MOONLIGHT**

 **CHAPTER 7 – NICE TO MEET YOU**

"Ugh, kepalaku sakit sekali. Aku ingat minum sake seteguk, terus...Wah gawat! Jangan-jangan aku ditangkap polisi." Suika terbangun perlahan dari tidurnya dan langsung bangkit dengan cepat mengira ia ditangkap karena mabuk, tapi tersadar bahwa ia ada di kamarnya. "Eh? Kok aku ada di rumah? Perasaan aku jalan-jalan keluar semalaman dan tidur di kursi taman. Apa ada yang membawaku pulang ya?" Suika berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka sambil memegangi kepalanya. Rasanya seperti dipukul berkali-kali. "Hhh, benar-benar deh. Tapi siapa ya yang mengantarkanku?" Kemudian ia berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum dan melihat ada semangkok bubur yang ditutup plastik dan panci di atas kompor berisi kari yang tidak sedikit. Suika benar-benar bingung kenapa ada makanan sebanyak ini. Ia mengambil mangkok bubur itu, yang entah bagaimana masih hangat. Kemudian ia membawanya ke ruang tengah untuk makan seperti biasa sambil menonton tv dan melihat gunungan sampah yang biasanya ada di dekat meja kecil sudah berpindah ke kantung plastik di dekat pintu dan buku-buku serta barang-barang lainnya sudah tertata rapi di rak dan ada yang diikat. "Apa ini kerjaan si nenek itu? Ah, mana mungkin. Kalau iya, pasti sudah dari kemarin dikerjakan. Tapi kalau memang ada yang mengantar aku, gimana dia bisa masuk?" Suika melihat ada secarik kertas ditempel di atas buku yang diikat. Ia mengambilnya dan membacanya,

" _Kalau kau membaca surat ini,_

 _Berarti syukurlah kau sudah bangun_

 _Saya dan pelayan saya menemukanmu tertidur di taman_

 _Kami takut kau bisa ditangkap, jadi kami mengantarkanmu mengandalkan informasi dari kartu pengenalmu_

 _Mohon maaf apabila kami tidak sopan, tapi kami hanya khawatir_

 _Oh dan maaf apabila kami mengacak-acak rumahmu dan menggunakan peralatan masakmu_

 _Kami pikir kau akan terbangun pagi-pagi tanpa sempat memasak, jadi lebih baik kami siapkan sarapan_

 _Ini juga sebagai tanda terima kasih atas bantuanmu tadi_

 _Mohon maaf jika tidak banyak_

 _Semoga kita dapat berjumpa lagi_

 _Flandre Scarlet & Sakuya Izayoi_"

"Heh, nona itu ya ternyata. Repot-repot segala untuk hal kecil, tapi setidaknya dia tidak jahat. Eh tunggu dulu, Scarlet? Izayoi? Si vampir kecil dan si pelayan? Sial, aku tidak sadar karena penampilan mereka berbeda. Oh ya, Remilia juga berbeda ketika tidak berubah. Mungkin untuk sementara waktu aku harus hindari mereka, bisa repot nantinya." Suika meletakkan kertas itu dan kembali bersiap makan. Kemudian ia mengambil sesuap bubur yang harumnya membuat Suika sulit untuk menahan liur yang siap menetes. "Enak. Enak sekali." Jawabnya datar sambil tersenyum pahit dan menghabiskannya di tengah kesunyian.

* * *

Reimu, Marisa dan Alice kembali melanjutkan sekolah seperti biasanya. Hari Senin membuat mood mereka tidak dalam kondisi yang baik, tapi mereka cukup senang setelah mengetahui kalau mereka bertiga akan belajar tentang kemampuan baru mereka dan hal-hal baru yang Ran akan ajarkan sesudah pulang sekolah.

"Kalian berdua siap kan untuk nanti sore?" Reimu bertanya pada Marisa dan Alice.

"Kalau aku bilang setuju, berarti aku siap. Lagipula, kita juga nggak punya pilihan lain."

"Benar sekali, jangan lupa keselamatan kita juga bergantung pada hal ini."

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatkan tentang itu Alice. Hehe."

"Hehe, aku cuma bermaksud memotivasi kalian kok."

"Terima kasih. Oh ya, sebentar lagi ada ujian tengah semester ya?"

"Iya. Aku sudah mulai belajar sedikit untuk mengulang materi lama. Marisa bagaimana?"

"Haha, _nope_. Aku belajar nanti pas sebelum ujian. Pikirkan yang ada sekarang saja dulu."

"Kamu ini benar-benar berjiwa kelas E ya.." "Hei! Aku juga di kelas E!" "Iya, iya maaf Reimu, aku cuma bercanda kok." Sambil melanjutkan canda tawa sejenak sampai mereka berpisah ketika tiba di depan kelas C.

"Nanti kita bicara lagi saat makan siang."

"Hm, nanti aku minta makananmu ya."

"Marisa…"

"Kenapa? Aku kan meminta baik-baik, kalaupun Alice tidak mau, aku bakal tetap akan minta."

"Lalu apa gunanya bertanya?!"

"Biar Alice tidak merasa aku mengambil tanpa pemberitahuan dulu."

"Hahaha, iya iya boleh kok. Reimu juga akan kubagi nanti kalau mau."

"Nah, kau juga dapat kan Reimu. Hehehe" "Ugh..Ya sudah sampai nanti ya"

Reimu dan Marisa memasuki kelas dan duduk. Kemudian seseorang menghampiri Reimu sambil memegang buku. Orang itu adalah ketua kelas.

"Um, ada apa ya?"

"Ah, iya. Hakurei terima kasih atas bantuannya kemarin. Aku kesulitan untuk mencari jawaban dan referensi buku untuk presentasi. Berkatmu, semua sudah selesai dan aku bisa lebih tenang." Ketua kelas menjawab pertanyaan Reimu dengan senang dan wajah yang tenang. Reimu berusaha mengingat kembali apa yang dibicarakan oleh ketua kelas, dan kemudian ingat minggu lalu ketua kelas terlihat panik akan suatu hal dan Reimu memutuskan untuk bertanya. Ketua kelas memang orang yang bertanggung jawab dan tegas, tetapi saat sesuatu berjalan tidak sesuai keinginan ia tidak pernah memikirkan langkah selanjutnya dengan matang sehingga ia sering panik.

" _Kamu ini selalu kelihatan rajin, tapi lucu juga ya kalau lagi kacau. Hihi_ " Gumam Reimu dalam hati. "Lalu, apakah ada lagi yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Oh, untuk sementara tidak ada. Sisanya hanya urusan yang bisa aku tangani sendiri. Tapi kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku bisa minta tolong lagi lain kali?"

"Kau tidak perlu menanyakan hal itu. Aku akan berusaha membantu semampuku ketua kelas. Dan aku akan menolak membantumu jika aku tidak bisa, tapi seandainya kita bekerja sama pasti bisa."

"Haha, kau bisa saja. Oh ya, tidak perlu memanggilku ketua kelas terus dong. Aku kan punya nama.."

"Habisnya aku tidak enak, soalnya aku belum begitu dekat denganmu dan semuanya memanggilmu begitu jadinya aku ikut saja."

"Ei, jangan begitu! Jangan bilang kamu lupa namaku!"

"Mana mungkin aku lupa namamu? _'Namanya kalau tidak salah..Ah iya!'_ Namamu adalah-" Sebelum Reimu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, guru wali kelas mereka Bu Aiko masuk. Dan semua siswa langsung duduk di bangku masing-masing. Ketua kelas kembali ke bangkunya sambil berbisik kita bicara lagi nanti. Ketua kelas kemudian memimpin kelas untuk memberi salam. Setelah itu Bu Aiko mulai berbicara.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Seperti biasa kalian bertemu lagi dengan Ibu untuk pelajaran pertama di hari Senin. Hanya saja kali ini ada sedikit perubahan, kita kedatangan murid baru. Mungkin memang saat penerimaan murid baru sedikit tidak tepat, tapi mari kita kesampingkan masalah kecil. Kau boleh masuk sekarang!" Bu Aiko memanggil murid baru yang sudah menunggu di luar. Saat murid baru itu masuk, semua mata tertuju padanya dan reaksi pertama dari anak-anak di kelas berbeda, ada yang biasa saja walaupun sedikit terpana, anak laki-laki terlihat terpesona dan senyum-senyum aneh sendiri, dan yang lainnya senang dan bersuara 'oh, ah, wuah'. Murid itu berdiri di samping Bu Aiko dan sambil tersenyum menghadap seluruh kelas.

"Kamu perkenalkan dirimu, tulis namamu di papan tulis dan perkenalkan diri." Murid itu mengangguk dan mengambil spidol kemudian menuliskan namanya. Sesuai dugaan Reimu, murid tersebut adalah orang asing. Walaupun rambutnya mirip dengan salah satu murid kelas ini yang jelas-jelas orang Jepang. Tapi setelah Reimu mengingat kembali, di sini banyak murid yang seperti itu atau orang dewasa juga ada tetapi ia memutuskan untuk berhenti memikirkan itu. Murid kemudian mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Selamat pagi, teman-teman semua. Nama saya Flandre Scarlet. Saya berasal dari Rumania. Ini pertama kalinya saya menjadi siswa di sekolah karena selama ini saya selalu belajar privat di rumah. Mohon kerja samanya teman-teman semua." Flandre menyelesaikan perkenalannya kemudian memberikan _curtsy_. Seluruh kelas langsung berkomentar 'apakah dia ini anak bangsawan', 'bicaranya formal ya', 'wah, cantik, imut, dan berkelas' dan sebagainya.

 _Reimu POV_

" _Aku jadi kepikiran. Sepertinya dia ini mirip dengan seseorang yang pernah kutemui, tapi siapa?_ "

 _POV selesai_

Bu Aiko bicara kembali.

"Flandre ini adalah putri dari tuan tanah di daerah Rumania yang bertugas menjaga artifak bersejarah di sekitar sana. Dia datang kemari bersama kakaknya dan kebetulan penjaga perpustakaan kita adalah guru privatnya yang juga ikut ke Jepang. Kalian yang akur dengannya ya" Seluruh menjawab iya. "Sekarang kamu duduk, sepertinya ada bangku kosong di samping Kirisame. Bangkunya di pojok belakang. Apa tidak apa-apa?" Flandre mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa Bu Aiko. Saya tidak keberatan." Flandre berjalan menuju bangkunya. Ia meminta izin untuk memakai _blazer_ karena ia terbiasa memakai pakaian lengan panjang. Bu Aiko membolehkannya dengan syarat ia tetap memakai seragam sekolah. Roknya cukup panjang hingga menutup lutut dan ia menggunakan kaos kaki yang panjang menutup. Ia juga mengenakan topi ala barat yang ia lepas setelah duduk dan mengeluarkan catatan, siap untuk menerima pelajaran. "Baik sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya." Pelajaran pertama berlangsung seperti biasa dan Flandre terlihat bersemangat. Dia mendengarkan penjelasan dengan seksama dan mencatatnya dengan rapi. Marisa hanya tertidur di sampingnya. Setelah Bu Aiko keluar, Flandre dihujani banyak pertanyaan dari teman sekelas. Dia hanya bisa menjawab satu persatu sambil tertawa kecil. Karena tiba-tiba ramai di sebelahnya, Marisa terbangun dan menggerutu, menyuruh teman-temannya pergi dan meminta mereka bicara dengan Flandre saat istirahat saja karena masih ada pelajaran kedua sebelum istirahat. Mereka pun bubar dan kembali ke kelompok bicara mereka masing-masing. Marisa menoleh ke arah jendela, melihat langit yang bersinar cerah. Sambil memejamkan mata, merasakan kedamaian, sampai ia mendengar ada yang memanggilnya. "Anu, permisi.." Ternyata Flandre yang memanggil.

"Ada apa nona manis? Ada yang bisa dibantu oleh Marisa Kirisame ini?"

"Ah, mengenai itu. Saya ingin berterima kasih atas bantuanmu barusan. Saya mulai merasa tidak nyaman tadi, tetapi saya tidak ingin berbuat tidak sopan."

"Santai saja, mereka biasa begitu. Mereka nggak bermaksud jahat, mudah-mudahan kau tidak membenci mereka gara-gara itu."

"Bukan begitu, soalnya saya selalu sendirian, jadi saya berpikir seperti ini ya rasanya sekolah. Wah, saya jadi ingin menceritakan ini pada orang-orang di rumah."

"Hehe, kalau kau senang berarti tidak ada masalah. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau benar-benar tidak pernah ke sekolah sama sekali?"

"Benar. Saya tinggal di lingkungan di mana saya tidak perlu belajar di luar karena semua ilmu yang saya perlukan ada di rumah, begitulah yang dikatakan Ayah saya. Tetapi, setiap saat saya melihat kakak dapat berinteraksi dengan masyarakat luas dengan lancar dan selalu percaya diri, saya meminta izin untuk ikut dengannya kemari dan bersekolah sesuai keinginan saya."

"Eh, tapi kehidupan sekolahmu mungkin hanya 2 tahun saja lho. Pasti rasanya ada yang mengganjal di hati, seperti 'kalau saja aku..' dan semacamnya."

"Tentu saya sedikit menyesal karena tidak pernah berkesempatan untuk memulainya saat saya kecil, tetapi saya tetap bisa bersama keluarga saya sudah membuat saya bahagia."

"Hei, kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku tunjukkan sekolah ini nanti bagaimana? Kalau mau kau ikut makan siang bersama kami saja."

"Oh! Ide yang bagus, saya setuju. Saya yang seharusnya memohon. Tunggu dulu, kami?"

"Ah, teman-temanku. Reimu Hakurei yang duduk di depan kelas itu, dan Alice Margatroid dari kelas C. Nanti kuperkenalkan pada mereka. Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku Marisa Kirisame. Salam kenal Scarlet." Marisa mengulurkan tangan dan Flandre menjabat tangannya.

"Salam kenal juga, Kirisame. Mohon bimbingannya ya."

 _ **Catatan Penulis :**_

 _ **Heyo, lama sekali tak jumpa. Kuliah dan tugas menyita waktu dan membuat saya hampir tidak ada waktu untuk menulis (maklum mahasiswa tingkat akhir). Maaf jika hanya ini saja updatenya. Rencananya saya mau membuat chapter yang lebih panjang, tapi ya itu hehehe. Untuk beberapa chapter ke depan mungkin hanya berisi interaksi Flandre dan para tokoh lainnya. Baru kemudian kita kembali ke inti cerita yang mudah-mudahan bisa diceritakan lebih singkat tapi detail. Target sebenarnya arc 1 bisa selesai sebelum akhir tahun, tetapi jika ternyata belum berarti saya masih sibuk. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya dan ^_^**_


	10. I - School Life

Touhou Project Fanfiction –Negeri Ilusi yang Terlupakan Oleh Ruang dan Waktu

 **ARC I – THE SCARLET MOONLIGHT**

 **CHAPTER** **8** **– SCHOOL LIFE**

"Sekarang saat yang tepat untuk melihat-lihat sekolah. Mungkin waktunya tidak cukup untuk melihat semuanya, tapi selalu ada besok untuk menyelesaikannya betul?" Marisa berdiri dan bersiap keluar kelas untuk mengantar Flandre untuk melihat-lihat sekolah.

"Hihi, kurasa juga begitu Kirisame. Saya akan mengikuti saja." Flandre juga beranjak dari kursinya dan mengikuti Marisa keluar.

"Berhubung sekalian kita akan makan siang dan bertemu Reimu dan Alice, berarti kita mulai dari sisi barat gedung sekolah. Ikuti saya, putri."

"Tunjukkan jalannya, nona Kirisame"

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju sisi barat, melewati beberapa ruang kelas anak kelas 1, dan beberapa dari mereka menyapa Marisa yang tentu saja sering membantu mereka dalam kegiatan klub. Dan mereka semua hanya terpana melihat seorang gadis mengikuti Marisa dan mereka baru tahu bahwa dia adalah siswi baru yang datang dari Rumania. Mereka juga terkejut karena Scarlet dapat membalas sapaan mereka baik dalam bahasa Inggris maupun Jepang dengan fasih. Mereka tiba di ruangan pertama, laboratorium.

"Ini adalah laboratorium akademi. Bisa dibilang sebenarnya laboratorium ini merupakan kumpulan dari berbagai laboratorium, dari Fisika, Kimia, Biologi, Matematika, dan Bahasa. Entah dari mana datangnya dana-dana untuk membangun laboratorium seluas dan selengkap ini, tapi kau pasti akan terkesan saat pertama masuk." Marisa menjelaskan seperti seorang pemandu.

"Wah, apakah kita dapat masuk untuk melihat-lihat?" Flandre terlihat senang dan bertanya, namun Kirisame hanya menggaruk pipinya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Haha, sayangnya kita tidak bisa masuk selain ada kelas atau kegiatan klub yang akan dimulai sepulang sekolah. Kita bisa menggunakannya di luar jam itu apabila ada izin khusus."

"Oh begitu. Sayang sekali ya. Tapi sepertinya menyenangkan. Saya akan sabar menunggu kesempatan itu."

"Untung kau tidak kecewa, baiklah kita ke tempat berikutnya." Mereka berjalan menaiki tangga menuju sebuah ruangan yang tertutup rapat, tetapi sayup-sayup terdengar suara orang bernyanyi dan alunan musik.

"Ini adalah ruang seni, sama seperti laboratorium di sini cukup luas untuk menjadi tempat berkumpul klub seni apabila mereka bersiap-siap untuk lomba atau acara khusus. Sekarang mereka sedang berlatih untuk lomba festival tahunan Genso Art. Aku tidak banyak membantu di klub ini karena aku tidak bisa main musik, tapi aku sering membantu menyiapkan peralatan mereka. Mereka orang-orang yang baik, gadis-gadis klub seni itu."

"Membantu klub? Apa kau tidak mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler Kirisame? Saya pikir ketika kau menyapa para adik kelas tadi kau merupakan anggota dari banyak klub."

"Hahaha, tidak tidak. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi kegiatan klub, karena itu aku melakukan perjanjian dengan semua klub yang aku sebenarnya ingin ikut bahwa aku menjadi tenaga pembantu saja. Seandainya klub itu ikut lomba, aku masih tetap dihitung sebagai peserta."

"Kau merupakan seseorang yang bertalenta Kirisame. Saya kagum."

"Aduh, jadi malu nih dipuji sama cewek manis hehe."

"Ah, kau bisa saja. Selanjutnya kita ke mana?"

"Berikutnya kita ke perpustakaan. Kebetulan tempatnya juga di lantai ini. Atau kita ke kantin saja langsung? Jika kau sudah lapar, kita bisa ke sana sekarang."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kebetulan kenalanku ada di perpustakaan. Saya mau menyapanya dulu."

"Oke, aku juga penasaran. Kalau tidak salah, dia adalah penjaga perpustakaan yang baru kan?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Kami berpisah saat masuk ke gedung, karena saya harus ke ruangan kepala sekolah dulu untuk melihat jadwal dan kelas saya."

"Hee begitu. Ya sudah, nanti kenalkan aku ya."

"Tentu saja." Dan setelah berjalan sedikit mereka tiba di perpustakaan. Setelah membuka pintu, mereka menghampiri meja resepsionis. Dan di sana ada seorang wanita dengan baju panjang memakai ornamen bulan sabit di rambutnya yang berwarna keunguan. Matanya terlihat lelah namun fokus kepada buku yang ada di tangannya. Flandre kemudian menyapa wanita itu.

"Nona Patchouli, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" "..." "Nona Patchouli?" "..." Patchouli terlalu fokus ke bukunya sehingga ia tidak mendengarkan Flandre yang memanggilnya. Marisa hanya berdiri bingung, Flandre berpikir sejenak kemudian sambil tersenyum mendekati Patchouli di balik meja dan kemudian berbisik perlahan, " _Patchouli sayang, bagaimana penelitianmu?_ " sambil menggunakan suara berat seperti orang tua. Marisa terkejut dan Patchouli tiba-tiba kaget, "Eh? Guru, tidak boleh! Jangan memanggilku begitu! Lagipula aku sedang.." "SHUSSHH" Seluruh perpustakaan memintanya diam dan Patchouli sadar kalau dia tadi terlalu keras. Patchouli segera menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangannya dan menoleh ke arah Flandre yang berusaha menahan tawa. Marisa memalingkan muka sambil gemetar menahan tawa.

"Flan? Ada apa? Bukankah kau seharusnya di kelas?" Patchouli berusaha memulihkan diri.

"Sekarang jam istirahat Patchouli. Saya sedang melihat-lihat isi sekolah bersama teman."

"O-oh, begitu. Lalu, di mana temanmu? Apakah gadis ini?" Tanya Patchouli sambil menunjuk ke Marisa.

"Waw, cantik juga ya ternyata. Eh maaf, saya Marisa Kirisame. Teman sekelas Scarlet. Salam kenal nona.." "Knowledge. Patchouli Knowledge. Itu namaku. Salam kenal Kirisame. Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Saya tidak pernah menerima pujian itu dari seorang gadis." Marisa dan Patchouli saling memperkenalkan diri.

"Terima kasih juga telah menemani nona Scarlet hari ini. Saya memang orang dekat nona, tetapi saya juga harus bekerja di sini. Jadi mohon maaf jika merepotkan."

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan apa-apa, lagipula saya yang menawarkan diri untuk ini. Jika anda butuh bantuan untuk mencari sesuatu di sekolah ini, saya bisa membantu. Jadi anda ternyata penjaga perpustakaan yang baru."

"Hm. Sepertinya saya datang di saat yang tepat. Banyak sekali buku yang tidak pada tempatnya, jumlah stok juga tidak sesuai. Banyak sekali yang harus dibenahi di sini. Yah, tapi buku di sini juga bagus-bagus. Buku-buku yang tidak ada di mansion tersedia di sini. Ini sangat membantu dalam penelitian saya."

"Penelitian?" Marisa bertanya.

"Patchouli dan Ayah saya adalah murid dan guru yang tengah meneliti tempat-tempat yang berpotensi memiliki aliran s-"

"Flandre Scarlet, ingat pesan dari guru soal itu?" Patchouli langsung memotong Flandre sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ah, iya. Mohon maaf. Saya tidak boleh memberitahu lebih lanjut."

"( _Mencurigakan. Tapi kalau urusannya pribadi, aku juga nggak enak nanyanya. Aku biarkan saja._ ) Oh nggak masalah kok. Oh ya, sebaiknya kita cepat ke kantin. Nanti kita terlambat."

"Kau benar. Kalau begitu, saya lanjutkan ceritanya di rumah saja nona Patchouli. Dan jangan lupa makan siang dulu. Kita akan kerepotan kalau kau terkapar."

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu nona Scarlet! Ya, sampai nanti nona, dan kau juga Kirisame."

Marisa dan Flandre meninggalkan perpustakaan dan menuju kantin. Marisa mendapat pesan dari Reimu kalau dia dan Alice sudah mengamankan tempat untuk mereka makan. Dan ia juga sudah membelikan 2 box makan siang untuk Marisa dan Flandre.

"Kita beruntung. Tempat dan makanan sudah dapat. Maaf ya Scarlet. Sepertinya aku baru bisa menunjukkan cara membeli makan di kantin lain kali. Reimu sudah membelikan kita makan siang. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan."

"Sama sekali tidak Kirisame. Tidak apa-apa, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang yang tidak bisa diselesaikan sekarang, selesaikan saja besok. Begitu kan?"

"Hahaha, betul betul. Kau cepat mengerti juga. Hm, mana mereka..Ah itu dia!" Marisa melihat Reimu mengangkat tangan untuk memberi tahu posisinya. Alice juga ada di dekatnya dan baru saja membuka bekalnya.

"Silahkan duduk Scarlet. Dan biar kuperkenalkan dua sahabatku ini, yang menggunakan bando ini namanya Alice Margatroid dari kelas C dan yang berambut hitam ini adalah Reimu Hakurei dari kelas E. Kamu pasti ingat, yang duduk di depan meja guru. Alice, Reimu, ini Flandre Scarlet. Murid baru dari Rumania."

"Salam kenal nona Scarlet. Aku Alice Margatroid. Panggilnya Alice saja jika repot. Semoga kita bisa berteman dekat." Alice menjabat tangan Flandre.

"Reimu Hakurei, panggilan Reimu. Kita ketemu lagi Scarlet, salam kenal ya."

"Salam kenal, Margatroid, Hakurei. Nama saya Flandre Scarlet. Ini pertama kalinya saya bersekolah dan bersosialisasi dengan orang lain selain keluarga dekat. Karena itu mohon bimbingan dan kesabarannya."

"Wah, benar kata Reimu. Bicaranya sopan dan terlihat seperti putri. Eh, maaf jika aku menyinggung. Aku tidak bermaksud."

"Haha, tidak apa-apa. Lalu, apakah kita akan makan sekarang?" "Ah! Reimu, makanannya!" Marisa menengadahkan tangan untuk meminta makanan. Dan Reimu memberikannya sambil berkata, "Nih. Untuk Scarlet gratis, buat kamu bayar ya. Crepe enak dekat stasiun buat pengganti sebanding kayaknya."

"Wah jangan dong. Uangku mau kusimpan buat beli barang yang udah lama aku cari."

"Hahaha, jangan khawatir Marisa. Kan uangmu juga berkurang terus tiap hari." Canda tawa memenuhi meja. Flandre tersenyum melihat situasi yang belum pernah dialaminya. Dia merasa seharusnya ia canggung atau gugup, tapi bersama mereka sepertinya menyenangkan begitu katanya dalam hati. Melihat ke meja terdapat 3 box makanan dengan tulisan 1, 2, 3. Bingung akan maksudnya, Flandre bertanya ke Marisa.

"Pertama, terima kasih Hakurei sudah membelikan makanan bagi kami berdua. Nanti akan saya belikan makanan sebagai balas budi. Kedua, arti nomor-nomor ini kalau saya boleh tahu apa ya?"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu Flandre, santai saja dengan kami. Tapi terima kasih atas tawarannya, kami akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Nomor ini maksudnya adalah untuk membedakan box makanan ini milik siapa. Nomor 1 ini milikku, nomor 2 ini milik Marisa, dan yang 3 milikmu. Ayo silahkan dimakan."

"Baik, saya buka ya." Di box 1, berisi nasi tempura dengan sosis. Box 2 berisi mi goreng dengan jamur. Dan box 3 berisi nasi kari. Aromanya membuat Flandre menelan ludah sedikit, karena ia belum pernah makan masakan Jepang sekalipun semenjak tiba di Gensokyo dan ia juga tidak kuat makan masakan yang bumbunya terlalu kuat atau pedas. Tetapi ia tahu kalau tidak sopan menolak makanan yang sudah dibelikan oleh teman barunya, dan ia sendiri juga ingin tahu rasanya.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah? Tenang saja, kari ini tidak pedas kok. Bibi kantin tidak suka masakan pedas, karena itu semua kari di sini tidak ada yang pedas." Reimu menjelaskan.

"Oh, maaf. Bukan begitu, ini pertama kalinya saya melihat masakan kari. Sakuya tidak pernah memasak masakan lokal karena kakak tidak begitu suka."

"Sakuya? Siapa itu kalau aku boleh tahu?" Alice bertanya.

"Sakuya Izayoi. Pelayan kami. Sebenarnya ia lebih muda dari kita semua, tetapi Sakuya sangat terampil dan bekerja keras. Dulu kami menemukannya tertidur di depan gerbang rumah kami di Eropa, dan semenjak saat itu Sakuya sudah seperti anggota keluarga kami sendiri."

"Wah! Punya pelayan sendiri. Enak sekali ya."

"Ufufu, kalau begitu mari kita makan teman-teman. Kita bisa lanjutkan sesudah ini."

"Kau benar, selamat makan semua."

Mereka berempat menyantap makan siang dan Flandre berusaha menahan rasa bumbu kari yang sangat kuat, tetapi ia tetap bersabar. Hingga akhirnya Marisa menawarkan untuk membagi karinya sedikit jika ia tidak kuat. Alice juga menawarkan kuenya. Flandre merasa senang bahwa teman-teman barunya merupakan orang yang baik dan ramah. Ia semakin tidak sabar untuk menceritakannya ke Remilia sepulang sekolah. Sekolah berlanjut dengan normal seperti biasa dan tiba waktunya pulang. Reimu, Marisa, dan Flandre berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelas menuju kelas C. Kemudian Alice keluar dari kelas menghampiri mereka. Flandre menawarkan teman-temannya untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya untuk mengenal mereka lebih dekat, tetapi Reimu menolak dengan halus.

"Anu, mohon maaf Flandre. Kami bertiga sudah ada janji untuk bertemu bu Yakumo untuk keperluan sekolah. Bagaimana kalau besok saja? Itu juga kalau kau tidak keberatan? Kalian berdua bagaimana?" Keduanya mengangguk. Flandre terlihat kecewa tetapi tersenyum setelah Reimu menawarkan hari lain tanda bahwa mereka mau berkunjung.

"Oh saya yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Kalian sudah ada janji, tetapi saya seenaknya mengajak kalian tiba-tiba. Tentu saja! Akan saya siapkan kedatangan kalian. Ini pertama kalinya saya akan punya tamu sendiri."

"Hehe, reaksimu imut juga ya." Celetuk Marisa.

"Imut? Hihi, terima kasih. Baiklah kalau begitu, saya pergi menghampiri Patchouli dulu. Kita bertemu lagi besok teman-teman. Besok saya akan membawa bekal sendiri juga seperti Alice, dengan begini kita bisa bertukar makanan lagi seperti tadi."

"Ooh, boleh juga idemu Flandre. Alice, buatkan bekal yang enak ya. Itu lho, scone yang sudah lama nggak kamu buat. Ya boleh ya?"

"Aku akan buat, tetapi hanya untuk Flandre. Marisa, kau bisa buat sendiri kan? Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa?"

"Che, meremehkan juga kamu. Aku bakal bawa bekal juga besok. Tunggu saja."

"Hihi. Kalian semua benar-benar orang yang menyenangkan. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa." Flandre berbalik dan menuju perpustakaan. Kemudian Reimu, Alice, Marisa pergi ke dojo tempat Ran menunggu. Di sana Ran sudah berubah wujud dan Chen berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang. Aku dengar ada murid baru di kelas E. Benar begitu?"

"Ya bu Ran. Anaknya cantik dan manis banget! Dia orang asing bu. Namanya Flandre Scarlet."

"Scarlet ya? Hmm, begitu ya. Ini menarik sekali." Ran berbicara dengan nada berbisik.

"Ibu bicara apa? Kami tidak bisa dengar."

"Eh, bukan apa-apa. Untuk latihan kita, kita perlu tempat yang lebih luas dari ini, karena kita akan ke dojo rumah Yakumo. Kalian ikuti aku." Ran mengangkat tangannya dan tiba-tiba sebuah 'celah' terbuka di depannya dan Chen berjalan masuk ke dalam kemudian diikuti Ran dan yang lainnya.

 **Sementara itu di perpustakaan..**

"Fuh, akhirnya selesai juga. Masih banyak yang perlu dibenahi, tetapi aku menemukan buku bagus."

"Patchouli, kau sudah selesai? Ayo kita pulang."

"Ah, Flan. Ya sebentar, biar aku matikan komputer dan lampu dulu." Setelah itu, keduanya meninggalkan perpustakaan dan berjalan ke depan gerbang sekolah sambil menunggu Meiling datang menjemput.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekolah hari pertama?" Patchouli bertanya sambil mengeluarkan Handphone untuk membalas pesan.

"Menyenangkan sekali! Rasanya berbeda sekali belajar bersama banyak orang di dalam satu kelas. Dan teman-teman sekelas semuanya baik, saya merasa diterima di sini." Flandre menjawab dengan wajah yang berseri-seri dan mata berbintang.

"Um, bagus kalau begitu. Aku sempat kepikiran kau sulit untuk beradaptasi, karena kau tidak terbiasa di luar."

"Ehehe, kau terlalu khawatir. Saya baik-baik saja, saya memang jarang keluar rumah. Tetapi kakak selalu mengajari cara bersosialisasi, dengan begitu saya dapat cepat akrab dengan orang lain."

"Kakakmu itu perhatian sekali. Oh ya, mengenai misi…Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada, walaupun petunjuk besar bagi mereka ada di nama saya. Tetapi mengawasi mereka bukan masalah."

"Bagus, ingat Flandre, jangan sampai mereka tahu bahwa kita juga merupakan 'Gadis Fantasi' sama seperti mereka.'"

"Eh? Mereka juga sama?"

"Aura yang kurasakan dari gadis yang tadi datang bersamamu ke perpustakaan terasa seperti itu. Tapi menurutku mereka masih baru mendapat kekuatan mereka, jadi bukan hambatan bagi misi kita. Tunggu, justru misi kita akan lebih mudah karena hal itu."

"Dengan begini, prediksi kakak juga menjadi jelas. Lalu, selanjutnya bagaimana Patchouli? Apa kita akan melawan mereka nanti?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak akan bertarung juga. Itu urusan Remilia jika ia mau menghabisi mereka, tetapi pesan guru adalah mengajak mereka baik-baik."

"Saya mengerti. Tapi..bolehkah saya berteman dengan mereka lebih lama lagi?"

"Flan.."

"Mereka, bukan orang-orang jahat yang dapat membahayakan kita. Kalau bisa, saya tidak ingin dibenci oleh mereka. Setidaknya, sampai kehidupan sekolah ini selesai."

Flandre berbicara dengan tegas kalau itu yang dia inginkan. Patchouli berpikir sejenak, Flandre tidak pernah memaksakan keinginannya selama ini.

"Aku mengerti..aku akan bicara soal ini pada Remilia juga. Sebenarnya, pekerjaan menjadi penjaga perpustakaan bukan hal yang buruk."

"Terima kasih, Patchouli. Kamu benar-benar teman yang baik."

"Hus, sudahlah. Bukankah biasanya aku juga begitu?"

"Hihi..iya." Tidak lama kemudian Meiling tiba dan mereka pulang menuju ke mansion. Sementara itu, seorang pria berjalan menuju ke sekolah sambil membawa 2 pedang, yang satu panjang dan besar dan yang satu lebih kecil dan pendek.

"Hmm, di sini ya tempatnya. Aku hanya perlu ke dojo, dan gerbangnya sudah disiapkan. Kenapa tidak menyediakannya di dekat rumahku saja? Bukannya sama saja."

"Hahaha, mana mungkin segampang itu? Nenek tua itu pasti bakal terus menjahilimu. Habisnya kamu akrab banget sama Yuyuko." Di sebelahnya tiba-tiba muncul sebuah bola roh yang terlihat padat. Dan bola itu berubah wujud menjadi orang tersebut, walaupun kakinya masih memiliki ekor hantu.

"Diam kau, aku kan penjaga Yuyuko. Sudah tugasku kalau aku harus selalu ada di dekatnya. Dan lagipula, kenapa kau muncul sekarang dan merubah wujudmu?" Tanya pria itu kepada roh tadi.

"Eh? Kenapa ya? Entahlah, karena kemungkinan besar akan ada siluman yang datang kemari? Pedangmu itu adalah pedang pembasmi siluman. Siluman secara tidak langsung akan tertarik, dan mereka yang lemah akan haus darah untuk menghabisimu."

"Jadi, kau mau sukarela menjaga gerbang sampai urusanku selesai?"

"Cih, enak aja. Ya boleh sih, tetapi kau berhutang padaku oke?"

"Kita kan orang yang sama, masa aku berhutang ke diriku sendiri."

"Ya ya, terserah. Aku pinjam pedangmu ya." Roh tersebut mengambil pedang yang berukuran panjang, _Roukanken,_ dan langsung memasang posisi siaga.

"Oke, aku pergi dulu. Jangan ragu untuk memanggilku jika butuh bantuan."

"Lawan para keroco bukan masalah bagiku. Aku bosan juga cuma makan makanan biasa. Siluman dan semacamnya lebih cocok buatku."

"….Kita akan bicarakan ini nanti. Sampai nanti." Pria itu bergegas menuju dojo, dan tidak lama kemudian muncul 5 siluman berwujud hewan dan makhluk yang bentuknya tidak masuk akal.

"Hmm? Siluman dari bawah tanah? Menarik sekali. Cukup buat senang-senang sekarang. Hyaahh!" Roh itu menerjang langsung ke arah para siluman. Para siluman berteriak marah dan bersiap menyerang, tanpa mengetahui takdir mereka selanjutnya. " _Konpaku Sword Technique! Final Cut!_ " Teriak roh itu sebelum ia menebas siluman-siluman yang ada di depannya. Dan kemudian, beberapa siluman muncul lagi di sekitarnya.

"Belum puas ya? Ayo sini! Youki Konpaku dari klan Konpaku! Siap melawan kalian!"

 _ **Catatan Penulis :**_

 _ **Update fufufu**_ _ **. See you later in 2017!**_ _ **^_^**_


	11. I - First Footsteps

Touhou Project Fanfiction –Negeri Ilusi yang Terlupakan Oleh Ruang dan Waktu

 **ARC I – THE SCARLET MOONLIGHT**

 **CHAPTER** **9 – FIRST FOOTSTEPS**

"Hiyaah!" Youki melompat ke depan siluman-siluman yang lain sambil mengayunkan pedangnya dan berhasil menebas dua siluman, tetapi siluman rubah besar di belakangnya bermaksud menerkamnya. Youki segera merundukkan tubuhnya dan memanfaatkan tubuhnya yang seperti hantu untuk menghindar sebelum memasang kuda-kuda lagi. Situasi saat itu, masih ada sekitar sepuluh siluman yang masih hidup. Youki tersenyum, dan kemudian mengambil sikap santai.

"Wah, wah, mainnya keroyokan aja bisanya. Apa siluman-siluman sekitar sini cuma isinya kelas rendah otak udang? Kalo nggak bisa ngebunuh pake kemampuan kalian sendiri, nggak usah sok-sokan ngincar Youki Konpaku ini!" Youki memancing emosi para siluman dengan mengejek mereka, dan tampaknya berhasil karena terlihat mata para siluman menjadi merah karena marah dan meraung. Youki tersenyum karena tujuan tercapai, sambil memasang kuda-kuda lagi.

"Maaf ya, aku nggak mau main-main sama mangsa yang cepet emosi, bersiaplah, keroco! _Konpaku Sword Technique! Ghostly Eagle Slash_!" Youki memutar tubuhnya sambil melompat ke atas sebelum meluncurkan tubuhnya dengan ke arah siluman-siluman secara melingkar dan berhenti tepat di atas tanah. Seketika cipratan darah segar memancar dari luka tebasannya dan tidak ada siluman yang berdiri.

"Huh, cuma segini aja? Tapi kayaknya aku juga yang kelewatan karena pake jurus langsung hehe. Mudah-mudahan tuan muda tidak terlalu lama ketemu gadis-gadis itu, nanti Yuyuko bisa cemburu hehe". Kemudian dia duduk di dekat gerbang sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

* * *

Ran dan Chen membawa Reimu dkk ke sebuah tanah lapang di tengah lembah. Dari sana dapat terlihat sawah luas membentang, juga sebuah danau dan taman bunga. Di belakang tempat mereka berdiri ada sebuah gunung salju yang tinggi. Reimu dkk takjub dibuatnya.

"Ayo, ayo kalian bisa lihat pemandangan-pemandangan ini nanti. Yang penting sekarang kita latihan dulu, kita tidak punya waktu banyak." Ran mengingatkan mereka dan mengembalikan fokus. Ketiganya terlihat kecewa tetapi kembali memasang wajah serius.

"Untuk lanjutan dari yang kemarin, kalian sudah bisa berubah wujud. Itu permulaan yang bagus, tetapi dengan begitu akan tiba saatnya kalian akan bertarung dengan orang-orang yang mengincar kalian. Tujuan dari latihan ini adalah untuk menyiapkan kalian dalam menghadapi situasi yang terburuk."

"Bu Ran serius sekali..Apa ibu pernah bertarung dengan orang-orang seperti "kita"?" Tanya Marisa sambil sedikit segan karena Ran masuk ke mode "guru".

"Ah, tentu saja. Nona Yakumo yang mengajariku. Beliau keras sekali dalam mengajariku dulu." Seketika semuanya takut dan mulai berkeringat, sampai Ran tertawa.

"Hahaha, ibu tidak akan seperti itu. Kalau kalian mau ya tidak apa-apa. Tapi kalian danmaku saja belum bisa kan? Kalau begitu akan ibu beri contohnya. Perhatikan." Yang lain mengangguk.

"Untuk membuat danmaku yang kalian harus lakukan pertama adalah mengatur aliran tenaga dalam kalian. Kita memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda dari orang biasa. Seandainya kalian mampu menguasai tenaga dalam kalian dan mengeluarkannya, kalian akan terkejut pada hasilnya. Fokuskan energi kalian ke satu titik, seperti telapak tangan kalian. Dan pastikan pikiran kalian untuk tidak berkeliaran kemana-mana." Ketiganya lalu mengikuti cara yang ditunjukkan oleh Ran dan mulai berkonsentrasi.

"Konsentrasi..konsentrasi..saat energi terasa terkumpul di tangan kalian, lepaskan dan akan muncul ini." Di telapak tangan Ran muncul sebuah bola sinar berwarna biru menyala. Dan kemudian dilepaskannya ke arah sebuah batu besar. Batu besar itu hancur seketika.

"Tadi itu hanya sebuah danmaku padat biasa yang aku beri energi yang cukup besar makanya batu itu hancur. Target hari ini adalah agar kalian bisa membuat satu saja danmaku dan melepaskannya seperti tadi. Bukan hal yang sulit kan?"

"Eh? Ngomong sih mudah bu, kita kan baru belajar?"

"Makanya serius latihannya, nanti kalian bisa sendiri. Jika ini saja sudah bisa, kalian bisa belajar menggunakan kombinasi danmaku. Dan juga spell card. Itu penting sekali dalam pertarungan spell card. Danmaku saja tidak cukup untuk menang."

Tidak lama kemudian, ketiganya berhasil membuat sebuah danmaku, namun milik Marisa dan Reimu langsung meledak di tempat sedangkan milik Alice justru bertambah menjadi dua buah.

"Bagus sekali Margatroid, sekarang coba arahkan ke Chen."

"Apa ibu serius? Chen bisa terluka."

"Hihi, jangan remehkan Chen kak Alice. Aku sudah menguasai pengendalian danmaku dan spell card loh. Aku jauh lebih kuat dari kalian semua." Chen menjawab sambil memasang wajah sombong.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terima ini!"Alice menembakkan danmakunya ke arah Chen. Dengan sigap, Chen menghindar dan membalasnya dengan danmakunya sendiri. Alice terkejut dan menutup wajahnya karena takut. Ran kemudian membuat 'celah' untuk mengirim danmaku itu ke suatu tempat. Danmaku Alice mengenai sebuah pohon, dan membuatnya berlubang.

"Hm, potensimu lumayan juga Margatroid, aku terkesan. Chen, jangan mudah terpancing. Kau tahu nona Yakumo tidak mau mereka terluka kan? Dan kau juga tidak ingin aku marah kan?"

"Hiii, mohon maaf nona Ran! Chen akan lebih berhati-hati."

"Minta maaf pada Alice, bukan kepadaku!" "Ma..maaf kak Chen. Chen jadi emosi sedikit tadi. Chen selalu begini jika ada yang menembakkan danmaku pada Chen. Nona Ran sudah melatih Chen terus menerus, tapi sepertinya Chen tidak bisa."

"Tidak apa-apa Chen. Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak bisa, kita semua sedang berlatih untuk bisa lebih kuat kan? Kalau begitu kau bisa berlatih dengan kami juga. Ayo kita sama-sama menjadi kuat agar bisa melindungi orang-orang dekat kita." Jawab Alice sambil mengelus kepala Chen.

"Ehehehe, ya. Terima kasih kak Alice. Chen, akan terus berusaha!"

"Hahaha, bagus. Itu namanya semangat. Hakurei dan Kirisame, jangan mau kalah!"

"YA!"

Setelah itu, Alice dan Chen berlatih berdua untuk mengatur refleks dan mengendalikan tenaga dari danmaku, sedangkan Reimu dan Marisa akhirnya berhasil membuat danmaku padat.

"Yes! Akhirnya Reimu. Berhasil juga!"

"Um! Lihat!" Keduanya mengangkat tangan mereka dan melakukan tos, tetapi dengan danmaku.

"Hei! Awas!" *Boom* Keduanya terlempar karena bentrokan danmaku mereka sendiri. Ran, Chen, dan Alice segera mengecek keduanya. Mereka berdua memiliki luka bakar kecil dan tidak ada cedera serius.

"Kalian ini! Jangan melakukan hal yang membuat orang jadi panik. Kalau kalian pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan cedera, ibu harus jelaskan apa coba?" Ran menasehati mereka dan keduanya hanya duduk diam sambil menahan sakit.

"Tapi, ya kalau kalian bisa terpental seperti tadi, danmaku kalian berarti cukup kuat tenaganya. Ibu beri kalian jempol deh."

"Yes..Au." Keduanya bersorak tetapi kembali duduk.

"Hahaha, sudah istirahat dulu. Chen dan Alice juga, akan ibu ambilkan makanan dulu. Nanti akan ada tamu, kita akan berbicara dengannya." Ran pergi meninggalkan keempat gadis itu.

"Jadi Chen, aku penasaran dengan asalmu. Kau adalah shikigami kan? Sebenarnya bagaimana kau menjadi shikigami bu Ran?"

"Chen dulunya adalah kucing peliharaan nona Yakumo. Chen mulai dipelihara saat nona Ran baru saja tinggal di rumah nona Yakumo."

"Wah, kalau begitu bagaimana kamu bisa memiliki wujud manusia?"

"Soal itu..Chen dulu sakit parah, dan hampir mati. Nona Ran memohon kepada nona Yakumo untuk menyelamatkan Chen. Chen diberikan wujud manusia menggunakan spell card ini." Chen mengeluarkan kartu _Maiden Sign – Lost Village Cat_. "Nona Yakumo juga mengubah tubuh Chen menjadi berubah setiap saat, sehingga Chen menjadi satu-satunya yang selalu berubah ke mode Genso Shoujo."

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka masa lalumu seperti itu. Dan seandainya, kamu berhenti berubah lalu apa yang terjadi." Tanya Reimu.

"Chen akan kembali ke wujud kucing, dan mati. Itu yang dikatakan nona Yakumo."

"HAH?!" Ketiganya berteriak.

"Sshh! Rahasiakan ini dari nona Ran. Jika nona Ran tahu, bisa-bisa dia akan bertengkar dengan nona Yakumo. Aku mohon, nona Ran sudah cukup bahagia sekarang. Ketika ia menjadi semakin kuat mendekati nona Yakumo dan menjadikan Chen shikigaminya, itulah saat dia terlihat bahagia dan bersemangat. Dan memiliki murid-murid seperti kalian yang dapat diandalkannya. Chen, ingin melindungi senyumnya. Karena itu tolong jangan ceritakan padanya ya!" Chen memohon sambil membungkukkan badannya. Reimu menepuk pundaknya dan berkata,

"Jangan khawatir, kami pun sama sepertimu. Kita sama-sama lindungi senyumnya. Kami juga ingin lebih kuat untuk menghadapi rintangan di depan nanti. Karena menurutku kau baik Chen, aku tidak keberatan menjadi temanmu."

"Te..teman?"

"Ya. Teman."

"Terima kasih kak Reimu. Chen senang sekali."

"Hehe, syukurlah kalau begitu." Reimu dan Chen tertawa bersama. Marisa dan Alice hanya saling berpandangan dan tersenyum. Kemudian Ran datang sambil membawa keranjang.

"Ini, makanlah dan minum dulu. Maaf ya kalau lama. Hmm..kalian sepertinya mulai akrab ya." Ran menyadari aura antara Chen dengan Reimu dkk sedikit lebih santai.

"Kan kami sedang mencoba mengenal Chen bu. Kalau latihan bersama tapi tidak kenal kan tidak enak juga bu."

"Haha, iya ya. Ayo silahkan dimakan."

"Ya. Selamat makan."

Kelima orang itu makan dan minum sambil menikmati semilir angin yang lalu. Di tengah tanah lapang yang sepi, di tengah alam yang tidak terjamah oleh siapapun.

"Oh ya bu, kita ada di mana sih? Masa dojo kok di alam liar begini."

"Nona Yakumo tidak mau menggunakan dojo biasa, makanya "dojo"-nya ya menggunakan alam liar yang beliau buat menggunakan kemampuannya."

"Luar biasa. Asumsiku nona Yakumo memiliki kemampuan yang berhubungan dengan dimensi?"

"Tepat sekali Reimu, hanya saja sekarang aku yang bertanggung jawab untuk hal semacam ini. Jadi selain dojo ini, masih ada banyak tempat yang mungkin kalian tidak kenal. Tentu saja, inkarnasi lama kalian pernah tinggal di asal dari tempat ini."

"Hmm, begitu ya."

"Hhh, Ran! Kau kok tidak memberitahuku kalau dojo yang dimaksud adalah di sini? Aku sudah menunggu berjam-jam di dojo sekolah." Tiba-tiba datang seorang pria dengan pedang panjang di pinggangnya serta sebuah pedang kecil. Dia terlihat marah dan di belakangnya muncul sebuah sosok dengan wujud yang sama dengannya, hanya saja lebih pucat.

"Hahahaha, kau harus lihat mukanya Ran! Dia kelihatan malu sekali, dia lupa membaca pesan tambahanmu, dan cepat-cepat ke rumahmu haha. Tapi nggak apa-apa, aku jadi sempat berburu mangsa dulu."

"Apa? Jadi ada siluman yang datang ke sekolah?"

"Ya, jumlahnya juga makin bertambah. Waktu yang tepat untuk merekrut Genso Shojo yang baru, ya kan Youki?"

"Begitulah. Aku masih bisa membantu sebisaku, tapi kalau pertarungan bertambah serius, aku masih butuh bantuanmu Ran."

"Ah, tentu saja aku akan membantu Youki. Tapi bagaimana kalau kau perkenalkan diri dulu pada mereka? Mereka murid-muridku di sekolah."

"Ah! Maaf, aku lupa. Namaku Youki Konpaku, anak sulung dari Yoshihiro Konpaku. Pelindung klan Saigyouji. Senang bertemu kalian adik-adik."

"Salam kenal juga. Aku Reimu Hakurei, yang ini Marisa Kirisame, dan yang itu Alice Margatroid. Tak kusangka, ternyata bu Ran kenal dengan pak Youki Konpaku, legenda klub kendo di sekolah."

"Hahaha, biasa saja kok. Dulu memang itu keahlianku, tapi sekarang aku cuma tukang kebun."

"Tukang kebun?" Alice bertanya.

"Tadi dia bilang klan Saigyouji kan? Berarti anda kenal dengan Yuyuko Saigyouji, 'Si Putri Kupu-Kupu'? " Marisa menambahkan.

"Hahaha, tunanganmu punya julukan yang manis juga ya Youki?" Canda Ran.

"Tu..Tunangan?" Reimu bertanya.

"Ya, kami dijodohkan oleh orang tua kami. Tuan besar Yusaku Saigyouji ingin mengikat persekutuan kedua klan kami yang sudah bersama selama berbagai generasi. Ayahku, Yoshihiro dulunya adalah teman masa kecil tuan besar Yusaku. Dan mereka dulu bersumpah untuk menjadi saudara seumur hidup. Pertunangan ini hanya bagian dari menepati janji itu." Youki menjelaskan.

"Tapi, sebenarnya kau suka pada Yuyuko juga kan akhirnya? Ga usah malu-malu lah. Gadis-gadis ini juga sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan. Mereka perlu tahu hal-hal begini, betul ga Ran?" Youki hantu mengisengi Youki

"Eh? Ya kurasa begitu." Jawab Ran sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Ran? Kuharap kau masih tidak memikirkan soal.." "Youki. Aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan padamu lagi. Aku sekarang tidak ingin bersama dengan siapapun." Youki bertanya cemas tetapi Ran menjawabnya dengan dingin sambil memalingkan muka. Tetapi kemudian berbalik lagi sambil berkata dengan ceria.

"Kalau aku masih kepikiran, aku tidak akan memanggilmu kemari bukan?"

"Iya juga ya. Kau benar. Dan aku senang kita masih bisa berteman begini."

"Tentu saja, siapa coba yang mengajarimu soal pelajaran saat kepalamu isinya cuma klan dan latihan kendo? Dasar kau ini. Lalu adikmu bagaimana? Apa dia sehat?"

"Youmu? Ah, tentu saja. Dia masih tidak mau bertemu dengan Yuyuko, tapi ia tidak keberatan jika aku bercerita tentangnya."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Anak-anak, Youki akan mengajari kalian tentang ilmu pertahanan diri selain menggunakan danmaku dan spell card. Youki tidak bisa menggunakan danmaku maupun spell card, tapi ia cukup kuat dalam bertarung. Belajarlah darinya dan kalian akan mampu melindungi diri saat tidak ada waktu untuk berubah."

"Latihanku mungkin akan cukup keras. Tapi aku akan coba menyesuaikan. Mohon kerjasamanya semua."

"Mohon kerjasamanya!" Semua saling memberi hormat. Dan dengan begitu, jalan panjang untuk mempersiapkan Reimu dan teman-temannya untuk menjadi Genso Shojo yang sesungguhnya dimulai.

* * *

"Kalian berempat, misi kalian adalah mengembalikan mereka yang melarikan diri. Kegagalan bukan pilihan. Jangan pulang sebelum selesai." Di sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi buku-buku tebal dan hewan peliharaan, seorang wanita duduk di sebuah kursi panjang sambil merebahkan tubuhnya. Di hadapannya terdapat empat orang, yang pertama berambut pirang dengan sweater warna hitam kuning dengan senyuman yang memikat hati, di sampingnya bertubuh tinggi dan memakai jaket tebal yang berwajah seram sambil membawa bat, di dekat dinding sambil bersandar seseorang memakai pakaian seorang pegawai kantoran dengan wajah malas. Dan terakhir orang yang duduk di dekat meja kecil di ujung ruangan. Anehnya orang itu memakai sebuah ember yang dilubangi di bagian hidung dan mata, namun pakaiannya biasa saja.

"Ufufufu, kesempatanku untuk mengumpulkan penggemar baru." Orang pertama berkata dengan ceria.

"Hehe, akhirnya bergerak juga kita." Orang kedua berkata sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan melakukan gerakan tinju.

"Haah, kerja lagi? Yang penting bayaranku jangan lupa ya ditambah." Jawab orang ketiga dengan ketus.

"….Siap." Orang keempat menjawab dengan singkat.

"Munculnya penghuni baru di wilayahku juga di luar perkiraanku. Berikan makanan ini sebagai ucapan selamat datang pada mereka." Wanita itu maju dan memberikan sebuah bingkisan kepada orang pertama.

"Jika mereka baru datang ke Gensokyo, sampaikan bahwa Chireiden menyambut mereka dengan tangan terbuka. Sekarang pergilah!" "BAIK!" Keempatnya segera meninggalkan ruangan dan sekarang hanya wanita itu sendiri di ruangan.

"Yukari sudah memintaku untuk mengurangi pergerakan para siluman. Jumlahnya mulai abnormal. Aku juga, harus menyiapkan mereka." Orang tersebut berbicara sendiri sambil melihat dua gadis yang tertidur lelap di sebuah ruang perawatan melalui komputernya.

 _ **Catatan Penulis :**_

 _ **Update**_ _ **setelah sekian lama. Mohon maaf, saya kehilangan ide untuk melanjutkan cerita ini, dan akhirnya inspirasi datang setelah sekian lama. Update berikutnya mungkin akan lebih lama lagi karena saya sedang menulis cerita original yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Tentu saja, target tetap cerita ini bisa saya selesaikan sebelum kesibukan di masa mendatang tidak akan membiarkan saya meneruskan cerita ini. Terima kasih!**_


	12. I - Visit

Touhou Project Fanfiction –Negeri Ilusi yang Terlupakan Oleh Ruang dan Waktu

 **ARC I – THE SCARLET MOONLIGHT**

 **CHAPTER** **10 – VISIT**

Latihan keras dari Ran dan Youki menyita waktu Reimu dan teman-teman, namun hasilnya positif. Selain mereka dapat berubah wujud lebih lama, mereka juga sudah menguasai pengendalian danmaku dasar dalam waktu singkat. Walaupun untuk penggunaan spellcard mereka hanya mampu menggunakan satu saja saat ini. Tak terasa sudah 2 minggu berlalu semenjak mereka mulai berlatih, dan dengan mendekatnya UTS latihan dihentikan sementara supaya mereka bisa fokus belajar dulu. Saat Reimu menanyakan bagaimana seandainya mereka diperlukan saat muncul monster atau siluman jahat, Ran memastikan bahwa ia dan Youki yang akan mengurusnya. Hari ini, Reimu, Alice, dan Marisa sedang menuju tempat tinggal Flandre untuk belajar bersama sekaligus menerima undangannya untuk berkunjung.

"Wah, akhirnya kita main juga ya rumah Scarlet. Kira-kira kayak apa ya rumahnya?" Ucap Marisa dengan perasaan bahagia campur penasaran.

"Marisa, kita kan mau belajar buat UTS. Jangan lupa karena keasyikan lho." Alice mengingatkan sambil memasang ekspresi serius yang dibalas oleh wajah cemberut Marisa.

"Buuh, ga asik nih Alice. Tapi kamu juga penasaran kan? Apalagi dia orang Eropa, kamu kan senang membuat boneka-boneka bergaya Barat, apalagi nuansa Eropa. Pasti bisa buat referensi bagus nih." Marisa berusaha menurunkan tingkat keseriusan Alice. Alice berpikir sejenak dan mengangguk.

"Betul juga ya. Tapi pokoknya kita belajar dulu, baru kita main oke?" Alice mengingatkan lagi dan kali ini disambut senyum dan jempol dari Marisa.

"Nah gitu dong. Reimu, menurutmu gimana?" Mendengar namanya dipanggil, gadis berambut hitam dengan pita merah putih itu menoleh dan mengangguk saja. Lalu setelah berjalan beberapa lama, ia mengeluarkan smartphonenya.

"Menurut alamat yang diberikan oleh Scarlet, kita cukup berjalan mengitari danau ini, dan kalau sudah terlihat sebuah bangunan besar, maka kita sudah tiba."

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, rumahnya jauh juga ya dari kota. Pantes aja dia diantar jemput." Ujar Marisa.

"Dia menawarkan diri untuk menjemput kita kan? Mungkin karena dia tahu bahwa tempatnya tidak dilewati kendaraan umum." Ingat Alice ketika menerima telepon dari Flandre tadi pagi.

"Dia pasti sudah menunggu. Ayo, kita cepat kesana." Reimu mengajak kedua temannya bergegas dan mereka mengikutinya. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, mereka tiba di sebuah gerbang besar dari sebuah mansion yang memiliki nama, 'Scarlet Devil Mansion'.

Berdasarkan penelitian Reimu dari buku yang sudah dibacanya, mansion ini adalah tempat tinggal seorang vampir yang ingin menguasai Gensokyou di masa lampau. Tapi ia dikalahkan oleh si miko dan si penyihir, dan akhirnya menjadi teman mereka. Kalau tidak salah, vampir itu juga menikah dan memiliki keturunan yang tinggal di sini, namun catatan mengenai keturunannya tidak ditemukan. Pada akhirnya, hanya bangunan ini saja yang masih utuh menjadi saksi.

"Wow." Marisa membuka mulutnya sambil takjub.

"Benar-benar putri bangsawan. Tempat tinggalnya saja di bangunan megah begini." Alice pun memberikan kesannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kita bisa masuk?" Reimu mencari seseorang atau sesuatu yang dapat membukakan pintu. Lalu pandangannya berhenti pada seorang wanita yang sedang bermeditasi di dekat gerbang. Ia mengenakan pakaian bela diri kung fu. Rambut merahnya dikuncir kuda. Mereka memutuskan untuk menghampiri wanita itu tapi berusaha untuk tidak mengganggunya.

"Maaf permisi." Reimu memanggil wanita itu dengan suara pelan. Wanita itu masih diam.

"Apa tidak dengar ya? Coba lagi, Reimu." Ucap Marisa dan Reimu mengulangi panggilannya. Masih diam.

"Konsentrasinya hebat sekali. Pasti wanita ini telah berlatih dengan keras." Komentar Alice. Namun seketika kekaguman mereka bertiga musnah setelah mendengar suara dengkuran.

"Eh?! Dia tidur?" Ujar Marisa sambil kaget tidak menyangka.

"Hmm, bagaimana ini? Apa kita telepon Scarlet saja untuk memberitahu kita sudah tiba? Lagipula kita juga tidak tahu wanita ini siapa." Terang Reimu. Ia memutuskan untuk menelepon Flandre dan memberitahu bahwa mereka sudah di depan gerbang. Flandre menanyakan apakah ada seorang wanita dengan pakaian bela diri. Ketika Reimu mengiyakan dan memberitahu kalau orang itu tertidur, Flandre meminta Reimu untuk mendekatkan smartphonenya ke telinga orang itu. Orang itu sontak terbangun dengan wajah merah, dan terkejut melihat tiga gadis yang belum pernah ia temui. Ia cepat-cepat berdiri dan meminta maaf.

"Mohon maaf. Saya ditugaskan menjaga gerbang mansion ini, nama saya Hong Meiling. Nona Flandre sudah mengingatkan saya bahwa teman-temannya akan berkunjung. Silahkan ikut saya." Berusaha membetulkan sikapnya dan merapikan penampilannya, Meiling memperkenalkan diri dan begitu pula Reimu dkk. Mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam mansion.

Halaman mansion itu luas sekali. Tamannya dipenuhi bunga-bunga yang berwarna cerah dan mekar dan diatur sedemikian rupa hingga membuat hiasan yang cantik. Di tengahnya terdapat sebuah gazebo yang terletak di dekat air mancur. Reimu, Marisa, dan Alice mengikut Meiling sambil mengagumi halamannya. Meiling tersenyum dan berkata,

"Kalian suka taman ini? Aku yang membangunnya sedemikian rupa. Sebelum kami datang, ada yang merawat bunga-bunga ini, jadinya aku tinggal merapikannya saja." Meiling terlihat bangga mengetahui Reimu dan teman-temannya terkesan dengan kerja kerasnya. Ketiganya membalasnya dengan senyum. Meiling membukakan pintu rumah, dan di sana Flandre telah menunggu. Melihat teman-temannya telah tiba, ia berlari menghampiri mereka dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Teman-teman, terima kasih sudah mau datang ke rumahku. Mohon maaf karena rumahku jauh dari kota, kalian harus berjalan menuju kemari." Flandre membungkukkan badannya dan segera dihentikan oleh Marisa.

"Santai saja Scarlet. Kami sudah terbiasa jalan-jalan. Kami harusnya berterima kasih karena kami bisa menikmati pemandangan pinggir kota yang tidak biasanya kami lihat." Ucap Marisa.

"Marisa punya hobi jalan-jalan ke hutan. Makanya kalau dia sih sudah biasa Scarlet." Timpal Reimu.

"Oh, begitu ya? Menarik sekali Kirisame. Jadi, apa kalian ingin melihat-lihat mansion ini dulu apa kita akan langsung belajar?" Tawar Flandre.

"Kami tadi membicarakan ini di jalan. Sebaiknya kita belajar dulu saja. Nanti pada saat istirahat atau sesudah itu, kita bisa berkeliling. Tidak apa-apa begitu Scarlet?" Alice menjawab pertanyaan Flandre dan sepertinya Flandre setuju karena ia tersenyum.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu, mari ikut aku. Kita akan belajar di perpustakaan." Flandre memandu mereka bertiga ke perpustakaan. Sebelum itu, ia meminta Meiling untuk menyiapkan teh dan kue. Sambil melewati koridor yang panjang menuju perpustakaan, Reimu menanyakan sesuatu.

"Um, Scarlet? Apa hari ini kau sendirian saja? Sepertinya sepi sekali."

"Ah, kakak dan Sakuya sedang keluar untuk bertemu kenalannya. Mereka tidak akan kembali hingga sore. Tadi kalian sudah bertemu Meiling. Dan Patchouli ada di perpustakaan, nanti kita akan bertemu dengannya."

"Heh, bu Knowledge juga tinggal di sini ya?" Tanya Marisa dan Flandre mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Iya. Patchouli adalah murid ayah dan bisa dibilang kakak kedua saya yang sudah tinggal bersama semenjak saya lahir."

"Hee." Tidak lama kemudian mereka tiba di perpustakaan. Di dalamnya terdapat ratusan, bahkan mungkin ribuan buku yang tersimpan rapi di dalam rak-rak buku yang besar dan berderet memenuhi ruangan. Perpustakaannya sendiri pun lebih luas dari yang diperkirakan. Bahkan perpustakaan kota Gensokyou tidak seluas ini. Mereka berjalan menuju meja belajar yang biasa ditemui di perpustakaan dan tidak jauh di sana ada wanita yang sedang serius menyelami bacaannya hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran empat gadis tersebut.

"Patche." "Hyahh?!" Keempatnya bingung kenapa Patchouli sampai sekaget itu, padahal Flandre hanya menyapanya dengan biasa saja. Menyadari apa yang dilakukannya barusan, Patchouli berdehem sejenak dan membetulkan posturnya agar terlihat seperti dirinya yang biasanya ditemui di perpustakaan.

"Ah, selamat datang semuanya ke Scarlet Devil Mansion. Dan selamat datang juga ke Voile. Itu adalah nama perpustakaan ini. Kalian boleh membaca dan belajar dengan bebas di sini. Mengobrol juga boleh, hanya saja tolong jangan terlalu keras ketika bicara, aturan perpustakaan tetap berlaku mengerti?" Keempatnya mengangguk dan Patchouli tersenyum. Dia beranjak dari kursinya kemudian mempersilakan mereka duduk.

"Patche hendak ke mana?" Tanya Flandre

"Aku baru ingat ada kiriman dari guru yang belum sempat kubuka kemarin. Aku ada di kamarku kalau ada apa-apa Flan. Kalian juga santai saja ya di sini. Mengetahui kalian akan datang kemari untuk belajar menjelang ujian, beberapa buku yang berhubungan dengan pelajaran kalian sudah kupilah dan kuletakkan di kotak itu." Jawab Patchouli sambil menunjuk sebuah kotak berisi buku yang ditumpuk rapi.

"Terima kasih bu Knowledge. Kami kesannya jadi merepotkan anda." Ucap Reimu lalu dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Patchouli.

"Yang minta adalah kakak Flandre. Ia tidak ingin nilai Flandre jelek dan kemudian memakai alasan karena ia telat masuk sekolah. Padahal kalau mau jujur dia bisa mengajarinya setiap hari." Celetuk Patchouli sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Kakak.."

"Kakak Scarlet perhatian sekali ya. Kalian pasti sangat akrab." Ucap Alice.

"Iya. Walaupun terkadang tidak perlu, tetapi lebih baik begitu. Kakak hanya ingin yang terbaik bagiku, tapi kalau bisa Flandre ingin membuatnya bahagia juga."

"Nah, makanya sekarang kita belajar yang giat dan berikan hasil yang terbaik. Kakakmu bisa lebih lega kalau tahu kau cepat mengerti dan beradaptasi di sini. Dan jangan lupa, kau punya Reimu, Alice, dan aku sebagai temanmu." Marisa berusaha menyemangati Flandre dan itu membuat hatinya lebih tenang. Dia bersyukur bisa berteman dengan mereka, walaupun awalnya hanya karena misinya saja.

"Iya terima kasih Kirisame, Hakurei, dan Margatroid. Yuk, kita mulai." Keempatnya duduk dan mengeluarkan buku catatan masing-masing. Alice dan Reimu yang paling pintar menjadi mentor, sedangkan Marisa dan Flandre mengikuti instruksi keduanya. Sesudah belajar beberapa jam, Flandre menyarankan mereka istirahat sejenak. Ketiganya setuju dan menutup bukunya. Marisa langsung menempelkan wajahnya ke atas meja dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Ugh, kepalaku panas."

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, Kirisame. Ini minum dulu."

"Aah, terima kasih." Marisa menerima jus dingin dari Flandre dan meneguknya seperti orang yang belum minum selama berhari-hari.

"Fuaah! Segarnya."

"Marisa, sikapmu dijaga dong. Kamu kok kayak anak kecil aja." Ujar Alice dengan tidak senang.

"Santai saja dong Alice. Lagian siapa yang nggak senang disuguhin minuman sama cewek manis kayak Scarlet, ya kan?" Dengan senyum jahil dan kedipan mata, Flandre langsung menundukan kepala dengan wajah memerah.

"Kirisame, jangan membuat saya berdebar-debar begitu. Kau adalah orang pertama yang mengatakan begitu dengan wajah bercanda tapi sebenarnya serius."

"Tapi aku serius kok. Scarlet kan manis."

"Aahh.." Kehabisan kata-kata, Flandre melirik ke arah Reimu yang hanya diam saja melihat interaksi teman-temannya. Flandre mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Reimu.

"Hakurei, ingin minum jus juga?" Flandre menawarkan segelas jus yang diterima oleh Reimu.

"Ah, terima kasih. Apa boleh aku minta sesuatu Scarlet?"

"Tentu saja. Silahkan."

"Bisa tolong ceritakan pada kami soal kalian semua? Aku penasaran soalnya nona Meiling jelas berasal dari Cina. Sedangkan kalian berasal dari Rumania."

"Oh soal itu. Tentu. Dengan senang hati akan saya ceritakan." Reimu, Alice, dan Marisa memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Keluarga kami, Scarlet, adalah keluarga yang berkuasa di dataran Rumania tempat tinggal Dracula. Ayah kami, Victor Scarlet, sekarang merupakan pemimpin keluarga yang meneruskan kakek kami. Berbeda dengan kakek yang lebih tertutup, ayah terbuka terhadap orang asing dan biasanya mengajak mereka bekerja sama untuk pembangunan tempat asal kami. Tidak banyak yang bisa diiklankan selain tempat wisata, namun turis mancanegara selalu betah dan puas berkunjung ke sana." Flandre meneguk jus sebelum melanjutkan lagi.

"Kakak saya, Remilia Scarlet, adalah putri dari istri pertama ayah. Dia lahir di Gensokyou ini saat ayah dan ibunya sedang tinggal di Gensokyou untuk keperluan penelitian ayah. Tidak lama setelah kakak lahir, ayah harus kembali ke Rumania karena kesehatan kakek memburuk. Kakek dirawat oleh sahabat sekaligus kepala pelayan keluarga Scarlet saat itu, yaitu ibu saya. Kakak pindah tinggal dengan kami saat ibunya meninggal. Ibu juga ikut andil untuk meyakinkan ayah untuk mengajak kakak ke Rumania karena beliau tidak tega membiarkan putri sahabatnya hidup sendiri padahal ia masih memiliki keluarga."

"Kami berdua entah kenapa bisa cepat akrab, dan kakak sendiri juga penurut dan ramah. Tapi tidak lama kemudian ibu juga jatuh sakit, dan meninggal. Saat itu saya benar-benar sedih, dan kakak yang selalu menemaniku. Dia mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan ibu yang dicintai dan sama-sama kehilangan karena sakit. Kami menjadi lebih akrab dan sejak saat itu, saya ingin menjadi orang yang bisa membuat kakak menjadi pemimpin keluarga Scarlet nantinya."

Flandre berhenti sejenak sambil mengusap air matanya. Reimu dan Alice menggenggam tangannya, Marisa mengusap punggungnya untuk menenangkannya. Ia lanjut bercerita.

"Patchouli Knowledge adalah murid ayah. Ia datang ke rumah kami saat masih seumuran kita. Ia tertarik akan penelitian ayah mengenai alternatif pengobatan yang tidak menggunakan ilmu medis. Sejak saat itu, Patchouli menjadi asisten ayah, penasihat kakak, dan guru serta saudari bagiku. Hong Meiling adalah seorang pengelana yang berkeliling dengan tujuan untuk mencapai puncak kekuatan bela diri. Tapi setelah kalah oleh kakak, ia diajak ayah untuk menjadi penjaga kami. Sakuya Izayoi adalah gadis yang misterius. Dulu kami menemukannya pingsan di depan gerbang rumah dan kami merawatnya hingga sembuh. Ia akrab dengan kakak dan saya. Ia memohon pada ayah agar diberikan pekerjaan di rumah kami karena tidak mau berpisah dengan kami, padahal ayah sebenarnya sudah akan menawarkan pekerjaan untuknya. Anak yang rajin dan tabah. Sekarang ia adalah pelayan kami. Begitulah kira-kira." Flandre menyelesaikan ceritanya dan Reimu mengangguk sambil meresap informasi satu persatu.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan, Hakurei?"

"Tidak. Itu cukup. Maaf ya jadi memintamu menceritakan kenangan tidak enak."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini pertama kalinya saya bisa berbagi cerita saya pada orang lain. Saya tidak akan menceritakan ini pada sembarang orang. Ini adalah bukti bahwa saya percaya pada kalian semua." Semuanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Flandre. Marisa menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya tidak dapat membalas. Alice hanya diam saja sambil tersenyum. Reimu menggenggam erat tangan Flandre sambil berkata,

"Terima kasih Flandre Scarlet. Semoga kita semua bisa tetap berteman sampai seterusnya ya."

"Iya. Mohon bimbingannya ya."

"Fufu." "Ehehe." Keempatnya tertawa bahagia. Dari kejauhan Patchouli hanya tersenyum sambil menghapus air matanya yang nyaris keluar.

"Guru, Flandre sekarang punya teman yang ia percayai. Apa dengan begini, kau akan mendengarkan permintaannya?" Patchouli berbicara sendiri tanpa ada yang mendengarnya.

* * *

Di pusat kota, Remilia dan Sakuya baru saja pulang dari sebuah sesi meet and greet seorang penyanyi idola, Kuroyame. Sakuya tertawa riang sambil menyanyikan lagu dari Kuroyame. Remilia terlihat lelah mengikutinya dari belakang, namun ia merasa sesekali bukan masalah asalkan Sakuya bahagia. Tiba-tiba, dua orang muncul di hadapan mereka. Sakuya langsung mengambil posisi siaga, tapi diminta mundur oleh Remilia.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Remilia. Orang pertama berperawakan kurus dan terlihat kesal. Rambutnya berantakan dan matanya menunjukkan rasa iri yang kuat. Di sampingnya adalah seseorang(?) yang memakai ember di kepalanya dan memakai kimono. Di tangannya ia membawa sebuah bingkisan.

"Boleh minta waktunya sebentar, Remilia Scarlet? Saya Parsee Mizuhashi. Kami adalah utusan dari Chireiden yang diperintahkan oleh nona Satori Komeiji untuk mengirimkan hadiah selamat datang ke Gensokyou. Kisume, berikan itu pada nona Remilia." Wanita kuru situ, Parsee, meminta Kisume untuk memberikan bingkisan tersebut. Kisume dengan perlahan jalan mendekat untuk memberikannya, namun Remilia mengangkat tangannya untuk membuatnya berhenti.

"Ada apa nona?" Sakuya bingung kenapa Remilia menghentikan Kisume.

"Aku belum percaya apakah kau benar-benar utusan dari Chireiden. Tidakkah sebaiknya kita bicarakan dengan santai? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kafe itu?" Remilia menunjuk sebuah kafe yang di depannya ada salah satu karyawannya tengah membagi-bagikan brosur. Kisume menoleh pada Parsee. Parsee menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil memikirkan penawaran Remilia.

"Boleh. Kebetulan kalau bisa ada hal lain yang ingin kami sampaikan." Setelah kedua pihak setuju, mereka berjalan menuju kafe tersebut.

 _ **Catatan Penulis :**_

 _ **Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena tidak ada update setelah berbulan-bulan. Sibuk irl dan main gacha yang menyita waktu juga. Dan kebetulan saya juga lagi nulis cerita original judulnya Reverse X Trap yang dipos di Fictionpress jadi kalau ada waktu boleh dicek, tapi ceritanya bahasa Inggris. Cerita ini tidak didrop, tapi update akan sangat lambat. Terima kasih jika ternyata masih ada yang tertarik menanti kelanjutannya, saya termotivasi sekali. Sampai jumpa!**_


	13. I - Alliance? Part 1

Touhou Project Fanfiction –Negeri Ilusi yang Terlupakan Oleh Ruang dan Waktu

 **ARC I – THE SCARLET MOONLIGHT**

 **CHAPTER 11 - ALLIANCE?**

"Selamat datang di Café de Mystia! Silahkan masuk, mari saya antar ke meja anda!" Seorang _butler_ dengan rambut kehijauan pendek menyambut rombongan itu setibanya di kafe. Keempatnya duduk dan memesan. _Butler_ itu mencatat semuanya kemudian memberikan catatannya ke depan konter dapur. Sambil menunggu pesanan, Remilia berbicara.

"Nyaman sekali tempat ini. Banyak tanaman dan bunga yang cantik. Alunan musik jazz yang membuat hati santai serta aroma makanan dan minuman yang menggugah selera. Ah, tepat sekali aku memilih tempat ini." Pujinya akan suasana kafe dan dirinya sendiri. Sakuya hanya bisa tertawa kecil, sedangkan Parsee serta Kisume tidak berbicara. Ekspresi Remilia yang tadinya tersenyum berubah menjadi serius.

"Baiklah, kalau bisa aku ingin menikmati waktuku di sini. Jadi bisa mulai ceritakan tentang diri kalian?" Remilia melipat tangannya dan menatap 2 bola mata hijau Parsee. Parsee mengangkat rambutnya dengan jarinya sebelum menjawab.

"Nona Remilia Scarlet, kami berdua adalah utusan dari nona Satori Komeiji, penguasa Chireiden. Anda mungkin sudah tahu soal pembagian wilayah kekuasaan di sini." Remilia mengangguk sebagai sinyal bagi Parsee untuk melanjutkan. "Tempat tinggal anda, seperti kafe ini, adalah wilayah Chireiden. Nona Satori cenderung membiarkan siapapun dan apapun untuk bebas melakukan apa saja di wilayahnya asal mereka tidak membuat ulah."

"Kalau aku boleh bertanya tempat tinggal majikan kalian ini di mana?" tanya Remilia. Parsee menahan nafas sejenak, tidak suka dipotong ketika berbicara.

"Di ibukota lama, letaknya di selatan dari tempat tinggal anda. Di sana ada dinding tebal yang menutupi sebuah kota. Jalan masuk sekaligus keluar hanya melalui 1 pintu." Terang Parsee. Remilia meletakkan jarinya di bawah dagu, kemudian mengangguk.

"Adakah tujuan tertentu ibukota lama dibangun seperti itu?"

"Aaah, dinding itu dibangun setelah nona Satori datang ke ibukota lama dan menduduki posisi pemimpin. Bisa dibilang beliau datang di saat yang tepat, karena tidak lama sesudahnya pembagian wilayah serta perjanjian pertarungan _danmaku_ disetujui. Chireiden adalah tempat yang menerima mereka yang terbuang dari rumah mereka. Mereka yang ditolak oleh masyarakat. Mereka yang tidak memiliki perlindungan. Dan kami, maksudnya saya, Kisume, dan 2 teman kami yang lain, adalah pembawa pesan sekaligus penertib di sini." Tepat setelah itu, _butler_ tadi kembali membawa pesanan mereka.

Remilia menenggak _latte_ miliknya, Sakuya segera menyerbu _parfait_ buah yang dipesannya, Parsee meminum pelan-pelan jusnya, sedangkan Kisume yang ternyata tidak memesan apapun hanya menerawang ketiga teman semejanya. Melihat Kisume, Remilia memanggil salah satu pelayan dan membisikkan sesuatu. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan segera berjalan menuju dapur. Ketiga orang lainnya tampak bingung melihat Remilia, tapi setelah Remilia mengembalikan fokusnya ke arah depan, mereka buru-buru beralih ke pesanan masing-masing.

"Menarik sekali. Apakah tidak apa-apa jika hanya berempat? Pengalamanku beberapa hari di sini, siluman-siluman di sini cukup merepotkan. Terutama mereka yang sifatnya memberontak akan persetujuan itu."

"Yah, semua pemimpin sudah diberitahu soal itu. Karena itu kami segera menemui anda untuk menyampaikan maksud kedatangan kami yang sebenarnya."

"Oh?"

Parsee menghabiskan jusnya kemudian mengelap mulutnya. Matanya melirik ke sekitar untuk memastikan apa yang akan disampaikannya tidak bocor.

"Kami memohon kerja sama anda untuk membantu dalam misi kami. Jika anda bersedia, akan kami ceritakan detailnya." Angin sore berhembus kencang menerpa keempatnya. Namun tidak satupun terpengaruh akan hal itu. Sakuya menghentikan suapannya di saat terakhir lalu perlahan-lahan meletakkan sendoknya kembali ke dalam gelas. Remilia berpikir. Aliansi dengan Chireiden berpotensi memperlambat misinya. Ia tidak berniat mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada hal lain selain berhadapan dengan Yakumo. Namun jika ia menerima persekutuan ini, ia bisa mendekati Satori Komeiji dan mendapatkan kepercayaannya. Dengan begitu, ia dapat menerima informasi mengenai Yakumo. Remilia menyeringai, membayangkan suksesnya rencana itu. Ia menghabiskan _latte_ -nya sebelum memberikan jawaban.

"Nona Mizuhashi, saya sudah memutuskan. Saya akan menyetujui aliansi ini," Parsee tampak gembira mendengarnya, tapi wajahnya menjadi muram mendengar perkataan Remilia selanjutnya. "dengan syarat, Chireiden juga membantu saya dalam memenuhi tujuan saya. Bagaimana? Adil bukan?" Parsee kebingungan. Ia tidak menyangka Remilia akan meminta seperti itu. Ia memperkirakan kalau Remilia, yang harga dirinya tinggi, akan menolak tawaran ini. Tiba-tiba, seseorang menarik lengan bajunya. Parsee menoleh. Kisume yang biasanya diam, seperti berniat untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa Kisume?" tanya Parsee. Kisume menunjuk ke arah kue tiramisu dan _milkshake_ vanila di hadapannya, seolah-olah meminta izin untuk memakannya. Parsee segera merubah pandangannya ke arah Remilia, yang tersenyum senang.

"Tidak enak jika hanya dia sendiri yang tidak makan atau minum. Anggap saja ini bagian dari niat baikku pada kalian. Nah, gadis kecil, tidak apa-apa. Kakak yang bayar itu, oke?" Kisume membungkukkan badannya sedikit untuk berterima kasih lalu menyantap hidangan yang dibawakan untuknya. Parsee hanya menggeleng dan Sakuya merengek minta tambah pada Remilia sebelum sentilan kecil membuat dahinya nyeri.

Tidak jauh dari sana, 2 orang gadis tengah dikepung oleh sekumpulan berandalan. Jumlahnya cukup banyak dan mereka bersenjata. Hanya saja, sesuatu terasa janggal. Tatapan mereka kosong, seperti mayat hidup.

"Yuugi, sebaiknya kita berubah sekarang. Parsee dan Kisume sudah menunggu." Ujar salah satunya sambil mengeluarkan kartu yang dililit oleh benang-benang.

"Salah siapa kita telat coba." Timpal yang satunya sambil memutar bola mata dan mengeluarkan kartu juga, hanya saja yang ini dililit rantai.

"Hau, kan tidak enak kalau aku nggak menyapa penggemarku. Hari ini sepertinya banyak yang baru datang. Ini demi kebaikan kita juga lho-Aw!" Balas yang pertama dengan pipi menggembung. Temannya tidak dapat menahan diri untuk mencubitnya.

"Haha. Ya ya, terserah kamu. Baiklah ayo kita bereskan ini. _Maiden Sign – Unexplainable Phenomenon!_ " Teriaknya dengan keras. Temannya kembali fokus dan mengikutinya. " _Maiden Sign – Bright Net of The Underground!_ "

Keduanya berubah wujud menjadi 2 figur penghuni bawah tanah Gensokyou, Yuugi Hoshiguma dan Yamame Kurodani. Yuugi mengepalkan tangannya hingga mengeluarkan bunyi keras tanda ia siap bertempur. Yamame membentangkan tangannya dan seketika jaring laba-laba menyelimuti tangannya.

"Yuugi Hoshiguma..." "...dan Yamame Kurodani..." Keduanya memasang kuda-kuda dan para berandalan berubah galak dan mengayunkan senjata mereka. Dengan satu teriakan lantang bersamaan, keduanya maju ke arah lawan.

""SIAP BERTARUNG!""


	14. I - Alliance? Part 2

Touhou Project Fanfiction –Negeri Ilusi yang Terlupakan Oleh Ruang dan Waktu

 **ARC I – THE SCARLET MOONLIGHT**

 **CHAPTER 12 - ALLIANCE? PART 2**

Dengan 1 pukulan tepat di dadanya, salah satu berandalan terhempas hingga membuyarkan separuh kerumunan. Namun hanya dalam hitungan detik mereka segera berdiri lagi seolah-olah serangan itu tak berarti. Bukan, lebih tepatnya karena mereka tidak dalam keadaan normal jadi rasa sakit tidak akan terasa. Yuugi berdecak kesal. "Sialan! Padahal tadi itu lumayan keras. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Yamame melontarkan jaringnya untuk membuka ruang antara mereka dengan lawan. "Entahlah, laporan terakhir yang kuterima memang ada aktivitas _youkai_ yang tidak wajar di beberapa sektor. Aku kurang tahu di wilayah lain, tetapi setiap aku berpatroli di kota sering sekali terjadi perkelahian atau penyerangan terhadap _youkai_ - _youkai_ maupun peri dan semacamnya. Ini aneh sekali." Yuugi menggaruk kepalanya berusaha menyerap informasi pemberian rekannya sambil mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Hmph! Kalau sudah begini kita bereskan mereka dulu! Setelah ini kita cari tahu Bersama Parsee dan Kisume. Yamame, belakangmu!" Seorang berandalan dengan pemukul besi sedang mengayunkannya sekuat tenaga ke arah Yamame. Dalam sekejap, Yamame menghilang lalu muncul lagi di atasnya dan menembakkan jaring laba-laba yang membungkus pergelangan tangan berandalan itu. Layaknya pemain boneka, ia menggerakkannya ke arah berlawanan untuk membuat yang lain tak sadarkan diri.

"Hei, tidak sopan menyerang wanita diam-diam seperti itu! Kalian harus ditenangkan secepatnya." Ucapnya sambil menggembungkan pipi. Yamame menyentuh satu persatu berandalan yang ada di dekatnya. Tiap kali akan menyentuh, ia membuka telapak tangannya dan kemudian jaring-jaring keluar hingga membungkus tubuh para berandalan itu, melumpuhkan pergerakan mereka. Di sisi lain, Yuugi berusaha menghindari sapuan dan pukulan yang dilayangkan padanya. Ia tengah merencanakan sebuah serangan balik yang efektif.

"Ayo ayo. Ini belum membuatku puas. Dari tadi aku tidak tersentuh lho." Ejeknya sambil menegak sake. Berandalan-berandalan itu menggeram marah, tiba-tiba mengepung dan menerjang Yuugi bersamaan. Yuugi memekik kaget, tidak menyangka akan reaksi itu. Buru-buru ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu meraung keras. Tentu saja dengan mengurangi tenaga, para berandalan hanya terpental sebelum tidak sadarkan diri.

"Cih, kukira mereka hanya seperti boneka saja. Ternyata bisa seperti itu juga. Aku terlalu meremehkan."

"Fokus Yuugi. Jangan mempermalukanku yang harus berbagi panggung denganmu dong."

"Memangnya kita lagi konser apa?!"

Keduanya bahu membahu mengalahkan berandalan-berandalan. Yuugi berbekal tenaga dan fisik yang melebihi normal. Sama seperti Suika, wujud perubahannya adalah _oni._ Sake dan pertarungan merupakan kesenangan hidupnya. Pertemuannya dengan Satori Komeiji memberikannya rumah dan pekerjaan yang dapat memuaskan hasratnya itu. Selain menjadi penertib, ia adalah penjaga gerbang Ibukota Lama saat tidak dalam tugas. Yamame adalah seorang gadis yang bercita-cita menjadi orang terkenal. Kepindahannya ke Ibukota Lama waktu itu bertepatan dengan hari perayaan ulang tahun Satori Komeiji. Tanpa sengaja Satori mendengarnya bersenandung saat berpapasan di tengah jalan. Ia memintanya untuk menyanyi karena kebetulan salah satu pengisi hiburan tidak bisa hadir. Wajahnya yang manis, kepribadiannya yang ceria, serta dilengkapi suara yang merdu mampu memenangkan hati penonton yang segera menjadi penggemarnya, membuat Satori menawarkan diri untuk membantunya menggapai mimpi. Dengan syarat, ia harus menjadi salah satu bawahannya. Wujud perubahan Yamame adalah _tsuchigumo_ , _youkai_ laba-laba.

"Bagaimana cara menyelesaikan ini bersamaan Yamame? Kau punya ide?" Dengan peluh membasahi wajahnya dan rasa frustasi yang tergambar jelas, Yuugi meminta usul pada Yamame. Yamame pandai menyusun strategi. Sesuatu yang ia banggakan karena ia merasa berguna dalam mendukung teman-temannya. Mata Yamame menyisir area. Setelah itu, ia berpikir sejenak hingga senyum kecil terkembang di wajahnya.

"Yuugi, siapkan _spell card_. Aku rasa kita bisa menang dengan 1 serangan. Bersiap ya." Alis Yuugi naik sedikit mendengarnya, tapi ia menurut saja dan menyiapkan _spell card_ andalannya. Ia akan menggunakan jurus pamungkasnya. Yamame berkonsentrasi. Jaring-jaring di tangannya berubah warna seperti diselimuti sesuatu.

" _Filled Miasma!_ " Jaring-jaring Yamame membumbung seperti anak topan lalu diikatkannya pada berandalan-berandalan. Gerakan mereka terkunci hingga lumpuh tak bergerak. Melihat peluang yang sudah diciptakan oleh rekannya, Yuugi mengaktifkan kartu trufnya.

" _Knockout in Three Steps!_ " Dengan 3 hentakan kaki sambil menarik tinjunya, Yuugi melepaskan energi padat warna-warni layaknya meninju musuh. Dalam sekejap, semua musuh terkapar tak berdaya. Tentu saja, Yuugi sudah mengurangi tenaga. Jika tidak, maka bukan hanya tubuh para berandalan itu yang hancur, bangunan serta Yamame dapat hancur juga. Hal ini disebabkan oleh anomali pada beberapa _Genso Shoujo_ ; Yuugi merupakan salah satunya.

"Huaah, sudah lama tidak menggunakannya. Kerja bagus Yama." Puji Yuugi sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Yamame sudah melindungi diri dengan membungkus tubuhnya menggunakan jaring.

"Berhasil! Tapi, bajuku jadi kotor…." Yuugi hanya menggeleng saja melihat reaksi temannya. Dia menghampirinya sambil membersihkan debu-debu yang mengotori wajah dan pakaiannya. Wajah Yamame sedikit memerah karena perhatian Yuugi. Sudah berapa kali Yuugi meladeni keluhannya, dan ia tak pernah protes.

"Salahmu sendiri nona idola. Kau sendiri yang menyarankan strategi ini. Daripada mengalami kemungkinan terburuk, ini lebih baik kan?"

"Maksudmu apa Yuugi?" Yamame memiringkan kepalanya, tidak paham. Yuugi tertawa, lalu mengelus kepala Yamame.

"Bukan apa-apa. Tidak perlu kau pikirkan ucapanku barusan." Yamame memutuskan tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Matanya menerawang kepada lawan mereka. Ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan mereka, karena ini bukan pertarungan _danmaku_ normal, rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan berada di tingkat yang dapat meninggalkan luka permanen. Beruntung, jam terbang yang tinggi bagi Yamame dan Yuugi membuat mereka mampu menyesuaikan diri dengan lawan dan situasi.

Yamame menghampiri salah satu berandalan, yang tampak mulai sadar. "Aduh...i-ini di mana? Kena-" Yamame menggenggam tangan berandalan itu dengan ekspresi lega " Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang sakit?" Berandalan itu diam seribu bahasa. Tangannya yang memegang perut seketika digunakannya untuk menampar dirinya sendiri. Yamame memekit kaget.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?" Berandalan itu meringis.

"Sakit! Bukan mimpi ya? Kamu benar-benar penyanyi idola Kuroyame?" Yamame membelalak. Ia baru sadar bahwa penyamarannya terlepas sebelum berubah tadi. Yuugi cekikikan melihat kepanikannya.

"Ah bukan. Saya hanya orang yang mirip dengannya saja. Saya sering dipanggil begitu hahaha." Yamame berusaha menutupi identitasnya, dan sepertinya berhasil karena diiyakan oleh berandalan.

"Iya juga ya. Mana mungkin penyanyi idola main ke tempat seperti ini. Ngomong-ngomong nona, apa kamu tahu kenapa dengan yang lainnya?"

"Kalian semua tadi berebut siapa yang paling menyukai Kuroyame. Salah satu dari kalian malah memanas-manasi yang lain hanya karena dia punya tanda tangan. Akhirnya kalian semua bentrok. Maaf kami terlambat ikut campur, tidak mau ikut-ikutan perkelahian anak lelaki." Yuugi memotong sambil berbohong dengan santai. Yamame hanya terdiam sedangkan berandalan itu menunduk lesu.

"Hah, konyol sekali rupanya. Memang, pemujaan yang berlebihan itu tidak sehat. Maaf ya nona, aku jadi mengagetkanmu tadi. Terima kasih sudah menanyakan keadaanku."

"Oh bukan masalah. Yang penting sekarang jangan berkelahi lagi ya. Kalian harus rukun sebagai sesama penggemarnya. Kalau aku jadi Kuroyame, tentunya aku akan sedih bila tahu penggemarnya dapat terpecah karena hal kecil." Yamame menguatkan genggamannya sambil memasang wajah sedih. Si berandal tiba-tiba tersentuh melihat ekspresi Yamame.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang kami akan berhati-hati. Nona tenang saja ya." Ucap si berandal sambil menggenggam balik tangan Yamame. Buru-buru Yuugi mendorongnya mundur.

"Oke cukup, sekarang sebaiknya kau bangunkan teman-temanmu. Kalau polisi lihat, nanti repot lho."

"Ah benar juga. Hei kalian semua! Ayo bangun!" Dengan erangan sakit dan umpatan kesal, satu persatu membubarkan diri. Si berandal menoleh untuk terakhir kali dan melemparkan senyum pada Yamame yang melambaikan tangan padanya. Ia berbalik mengikuti teman-temannya sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Repot ya, meladeni penggemarmu yang aneh-aneh di saat kita sedang tugas."

"Tidak kok. Aku justru senang jika bisa berinteraksi langsung seperti ini. Biarpun begitu, kamu nggak perlu bohong segala."

"Yah, nanti bisa lebih lama lagi kita di sini. Yuk, kita ke tempat Parsee dan Kisume." Ponsel Yuugi berdering tepat setelah ia selesai bicara. Rupanya Parsee melaporkan situasinya dengan Remilia. Yuugi mengangguk beberapa kali sambil berbicara dengan Parsee. Setelah selesai, ia mengisyaratkan Yamame untuk mengikutinya.

"Remilia Scarlet menerima tawaran kerja sama kita. Kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan Yakumo." Yuugi menerangkan isi pembicaraannya dengan Parsee. Yamame memainkan rambutnya sambil berpikir.

"Nona Satori sudah mempertimbangkan hal itu. Apapun itu jika kedamaian tempat ini bisa kita jaga, tujuan kita akan tercapai."

"Kau benar. Tapi, siapa menurutmu dalang dari keabnormalan ini?"

"Entahlah. Yang jelas kita tidak boleh lengah sedikitpun. Kita berdua saja sudah kewalahan tadi sampai harus menggunakan _spell card_."

"Hm. Sekarang kita istirahat dulu saja. Kisume bilang kita dapat oleh-oleh dari nona Scarlet." Yamame yang tadi serius, berubah menjadi santai dan ceria lagi mendengarnya.

"Eh benarkah? Baik sekali dia! Kapan-kapan, akan aku kukasih hadiah kembali." Yamame berseri-seri. Yuugi membuka botol sakenya, dan menegaknya cukup banyak.

"Haha. Bukan awal yang buruk untuk memulai persekutuan." Keduanya berjalan di bawah langit senja yang cerah.

Reimu dan teman-temannya pamit pulang setelah diajak melihat-lihat _Scarlet Devil Mansion_. Flandre berharap untuk memperkenalkan mereka pada Remilia, tapi berhubung sudah hampir malam dan letaknya yang jauh dari kota membuat pertemuan mereka harus ditunda dulu.

" _Kapan-kapan saya akan mengunjung rumah kalian. Saat itu akan saya ajak kakak juga._ "

Begitu yang dikatakan Flandre sebelum ketiganya berjalan menuju halte bis. Beruntung mereka masih bisa mengejar bis terakhir. Marisa dan Alice lanjut berbicara sendiri setelah naik, sedangkan Reimu memandang ke arah langit senja. Semenjak pulang, ia tengah memantapkan hatinya untuk bersiap akan rintangan yang menanti mereka ke depannya. Pertemuan mereka dengan Flandre Scarlet sama sekali bukan kebetulan. Dan mungkin dari sinilah, hidup Reimu Hakurei dan teman-temannya akan berubah selamanya.


	15. I - Reality Check

Touhou Project Fanfiction –Negeri Ilusi yang Terlupakan Oleh Ruang dan Waktu

 **ARC I – THE SCARLET MOONLIGHT**

 **CHAPTER 13 - REALITY CHECK**

Bel berdering tanda berakhirnya hari terakhir ujian tengah semester. Ada yang menghela napas lega, ada yang tampak muram sambil menyerahkan lembar ujian mereka, dan ada yang biasa saja. Reimu, Marisa, Flandre berkumpul di luar kelas sambil menunggu Alice.

"Huaaah ... akhirnya selesai juga hari-hari penyiksaan ini." Marisa tersenyum lega, tetapi Reimu dan Flandre bisa melihat energi kehidupannya seperti tersedot perlahan-lahan menuju kegelapan. Flandre tertawa kecil dan memeluknya.

"Kerja bagus Kirisame. Kamu luar biasa." Marisa tampak bahagia dimanja dan dipuji oleh Flandre hingga ekspresinya yang seperti zombi berubah menjadi berbunga-bunga.

"Kerja bagus untuk kalian berdua. Jangan khawatir, kita kan sudah belajar dengan keras selama seminggu ini. Aku yakin kita semua lulus."

Keduanya membalas dengan anggukkan. Hari ini rencananya mereka berempat akan mengadakan pesta perayaan selesainya ujian di rumah Reimu. Selain Marisa, belum pernah ada yang pergi ke rumah Reimu jadinya atas kesepakatan bersama, mereka akan ke sana sekalian main. Tiba-tiba Flandre teringat sesuatu.

"Oh ya ampun! Saya lupa memberitahu Patchouli kalau saya tidak langsung pulang. Maaf teman-teman, saya akan ke perpustakaan dulu." Flandre membungkukkan badan sambil meminta maaf yang membuat Reimu dan Marisa buru-buru memintanya berhenti dan membiarkannya untuk menemui Patchouli. Reimu kemudian meminta Flandre untuk menuju gerbang sekolah saja sesudah dari perpustakaan.

"Kalau begitu, nanti kita berkumpul lagi di sana ya. Sampai jumpa." Flandre berjalan menuju perpustakaan dan tidak sedikit yang menyapanya. Flandre membalasnya satu persatu dengan senyum anggunnya yang membuat para siswa terpesona. Reimu dan Marisa memperhatikannya dari jauh dengan senang.

"Scarlet sekarang semakin terbiasa berinteraksi dengan siswa lain ya. Ia tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membaur tanpa merubah sikapnya." Pernyataan Reimu disetujui oleh Marisa.

"Benar sekali. Juga membantu sekali karena ia bisa bahasa Jepang. Mudah-mudahan kita bisa membuatnya betah hingga seterusnya di sini."

Keduanya melanjutkan pembicaraannya sambil menghampiri Alice, lalu menuju gerbang depan sekolah. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah kabut gelap menyelimuti sekolah, yang langsung membuat ketiganya waspada.

"Apa ini? Ada kebakaran?"

"Bukan. Ada hawa jahat yang terasa dari kabut ini."

"Hei teman-teman! Lihat!"

Teriakan Marisa membuat Reimu dan Alice berpaling ke sumber suara. Kabut hitam menipis dan muncullah sesosok monster besar yang menatap tajam mereka sebelum mengayunkan tangannya.

"AWAS!" Ketiganya dengan sigap menghindar sabetan tangannya. Monster itu meraung marah dan berniat menghantamkan tangannya ke arah mereka.

"Semuanya, ayo berubah!"

""YA!""

Ketiganya mengeluarkan _spell card_ masing-masing yang memiliki simbol berbeda, yaitu orb yin-yang, bintang, dan buku sihir yang dililit benang. Ketiga benda itu bersinar dan ketiga gadis itu meneriakkan

" _Maiden Sign_ – _Shrine Maiden of Fantasy!_ "

" _Maiden Sign_ – _Magician of Star!_ "

" _Maiden Sign_ – _Puppet Master!_ "

Ketiganya diselimuti cahaya terang yang membuat monster itu berhenti sejenak. Di atas dan bawah tempat berdiri Reimu muncul simbol yin-yang yang naik turun bersamaan membungkus tubuh Reimu. Pakaiannya berubah menjadi pakaian _miko_ berwarna merah putih yang memperlihatkan ketiaknya. Ikat rambutnya berubah menjadi lebih besar dan tangannya muncul _gohei_.

Marisa mendapat sebuah topi hitam besar layaknya penyihir, lengkap diikuti pakaiannya yang berubah menjadi hitam putih. Sapu terbang dan _mini-hakkero_ muncul di masing-masing tangan, siap untuk digunakan.

Jari-jari Alice dilingkari oleh cincin yang dari dalamnya keluar benang-benang. Kemudian bermaterialisasilah beberapa boneka yang masing-masing bersenjata, dai pedang, tombak, dan perisai. Pakaiannya pun berubah menjadi baju panjang warna biru.

Perlahan cahaya meredup dan ketiganya muncul dalam kondisi siap bertarung. Monster lawan tidak menunggu lama untuk membanting tangannya hingga meremukkan mereka. Tanpa disangka, ketiganya sudah menghindar dan melancarkan _danmaku_ secara bertubi-tubi ke arahnya.

"Alice! Gunakan boneka-bonekamu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Marisa! Kita hujani terus dengan _danmaku_ !"

""BAIK!""

Jemari Alice menari-nari mengarahkan boneka-bonekanya untuk membuat monster itu membuka pertahanan. Yang membawa pedang dan tombak mencoba melukai bagian vital monster, tetapi kerap kali dihentikan oleh monster itu. Marisa coba melesatkan rentetan peluru sihir yang sayangnya tidak melemahkannya.

"Bagaimana ini? Serangan kita tidak ada satupun yang membuatnya lemah?" Alice tampak panik dan kelelahan. Pergerakan bonekanya melambat.

"Kuat sekali! Akan kupanggil bu Ran untuk membantu kita!" Marisa bergegas menaiki sapu terbangnya, tapi si monster menyadari keinginannya dan dengan sabetan tangannya, Marisa terhempas jauh.

"MARISA!" Reimu dan Alice menghampiri Marisa yang pingsan, ia kembali ke wujud semula. Alice berusaha membangunkan Marisa, sementara Reimu terbelalak melihat monster itu semakin mendekat. Ia mengangkat _gohei_ -nya, dan di kedua sisinya muncul 2 orb yang menembakkan _danmaku_. Orb-orb itu mengikuti pergerakan Reimu, yang sekarang berlari menarik perhatian monster itu.

"Reimu! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan pancing dia ke tempat lain! Bawa Marisa ke tempat bu Ran! Cepat!" Sambil berusaha menghindari muntahan bola api dari monster itu, Reimu balik menyerang dan Alice segera membawa Marisa pergi dari sana.

"Semoga aku masih kuat!"

* * *

Di balik pohon, Flandre Scarlet gemetar ketakutan. Tepat sebelum ia menghampiri teman-temannya, ia terseret ke dalam kabut hitam. Di hadapannya pula, teman-temannya diserang oleh monster dan berubah wujud menjadi _Genso Shojo_. Flandre sebenarnya sudah tahu akan hal ini, tapi ia tak menyangka teman-temannya belum sanggup bertarung menggunakan wujud itu.

"Bagaimana ini? Jika saya diam saja, Hakurei dan yang lainnya bisa terbunuh. Tapi ..." dia menggenggam sebuah _spell card_ , tetapi ia memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng, "kalau saya menggunakan ini lagi, mereka akan berada dalam bahaya juga."

"AAAAHH!" Teriakan Marisa membuat konsentrasinya kembali ke pertarungan. Marisa terkapar tak sadarkan diri. Flandre berusaha tak berteriak, menutup mulutnya sambil menahan air matanya yang keluar sedikit demi sedikit dari kelopak matanya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Seseorang ... seseorang tolong mereka! Saya mohon!" Seolah mendengar isi hati Flandre yang merasa tak berdaya, sebuah bayangan manusia lewat di sampingnya hingga berhenti di dekat Marisa dan Alice. Orang itu mengangkat tangannya dan keluar sebuah lubang hitam dengan bola mata mengerikan dari dalamnya. Marisa dan Alice terhisap kemudian lenyap.

"Kirisame! Margatroid!" Teriak Flandre melihat hal tersebut. Orang itu menyadari keberadaan Flandre. Mata Flandre menyala marah, sekilas membuat _spell card_ -nya bersinar tanda ia akan berubah.

"Jangan khawatir. Teman-temanmu ada di tempat yang aman. Lebih baik kau segera memanggil bantuan daripada diam saja, Flandre Scarlet." Dengan nada yang tenang, orang itu berbicara pada Flandre. Namun Flandre terlihat tidak percaya.

"Saya tidak percaya padamu! Anda siapa? Mengapa bisa tahu nama saya?" Keluhnya dengan pelan-pelan meredam amarahnya. Orang itu mengangkat tangannya dan seketika kesadaran Flandre memudar. Flandre dihisap juga oleh lubang hitam itu.

"Maaf aku terlalu banyak bicara. Kalau terlambat, Hakurei bisa terbunuh." Dengan segera orang itu mengejar monster yang bertarung dengan Reimu.

* * *

Reimu menarik satunya-satunya _spell card_ yang bisa ia gunakan. Bersama Ran ia terus mempelajari penggunaan _spell card_ pamungkas yang hanya digunakan saat akan menyelesaikan pertarungan _danmaku_.

"Apa boleh buat. Akan kukerahkan tenagaku yang tersisa untuk satu serangan terakhir. _Fantasy Heaven!_ " Orb-orb yin-yang bermunculan di sekeliling Reimu, berputar mengitarinya menunggu dilepaskan. Memusatkan sisa energinya ke semua orb, keluar banyak sekali _danmaku_ berwujud kertas mantra yang diarahkan tepat menuju monster itu.

"Rasakan ini!" Orb-orb itu juga terbang ke arah monster dan semuanya meledak bagaikan rentetan kembang api. Reimu tersungkur hingga ia tak dapat berdiri, tapi ia tidak menyangka monster itu belum habis. Walaupun tubuhnya terluka, ia malah semakin marah dan bernafsu. Reimu hanya tertawa lemah sambil menunggu datangnya monster itu.

"GRAH!" Monster itu terlempar karena pukulan keras dari seseorang. Wajahnya tertutup topeng dan sorban, dan di lehernya terdapat syal tebal. Pakaiannya mirip dengan yang digunakan Ran, hanya saja yang ini berwarna hijau. Tangan kanannya dibalut perban dan di pergelangannya terdapat gelang rantai.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" terdengar suaranya jelas meskipun tertutup topeng. Reimu berusaha menjawab, tapi ia sudah kelelahan. Melihatnya, orang itu mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap menyerang lagi monster itu.

"Hah!" Tangan kanannya yang diperban berputar membentuk angin topan kecil yang dihempaskan ke monster itu. Memanfaatkan bagian yang sudah terluka karena serangan Reimu, orang itu berkali-kali melepaskan topan kecil ke bagian tersebut. Saat monster itu mulai tersungkur, orang itu mengangkat tangan kirinya. Di sekitar monster itu, muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir. Tiba-tiba dari langit turun petir yang menyambar monster itu hingga habis terbakar. Kabut hitam yang mengelilingi mereka pudar sepenuhnya.

"Sudah selesai. Kau sudah berjuang dengan baik, tapi kurasa belum waktunya bagimu untuk bertarung melawan yang seperti ini." Ucap orang itu sambil meletakkan tangannya ke kepala Reimu. Mata Reimu terpejam dan langkah orang itu perlahan menjauh meninggalkannya.

* * *

Alice tengah menjaga Marisa yang tertidur lelap di ranjang. Pikirannya tidak tenang memikirkan Reimu yang tengah bertarung sendirian. Ia tidak menyangka walaupun sudah menguasai _danmaku_ dan perubahan wujud, itu saja tidak cukup saat menghadapi situasi nyata antara hidup dan mati.

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada kita ke depannya? Seharusnya aku sudah tahu ini bukan hal yang mudah. Tapi..." Pikirannya kembali ke saat Marisa terkena serangan yang membuat keadaannya seperti sekarang. Di tangannya ia memeluk erat buku pemberian ibunya.

"Apa yang Alice Margatroid lakukan di saat seperti ini?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Pintu kamar itu diketuk, Alice menjawabnya dan membukakannya. Orang yang menolong Reimu sekarang muncul di hadapannya.

"Maaf anda siapa?" sambil berusaha tetap kuat, Alice bertanya. Orang itu memberi hormat pada Alice dan mempersilakan seseorang. Alice tampak bingung, tapi rasa bingungnya hilang melihat yang muncul kemudian. Seorang wanita berambut pirang yang terurai. Senyum tipis tersimpul di wajahnya. Jantung Alice berdegup kencang.

"Selamat datang nona Margatroid. Saya Yukari Yakumo. Senang bertemu denganmu."


	16. I - Next Move

Touhou Project Fanfiction –Negeri Ilusi yang Terlupakan Oleh Ruang dan Waktu

 **ARC I – THE SCARLET MOONLIGHT**

 **CHAPTER 14 - NEXT MOVE**

Yukari Yakumo.

Orang yang menjadi ibu asuh Ran semenjak kecil dan merupakan pemimpin wilayah pusat Gensokyo. Terkenal tidak suka tampil di muka publik, kecuali saat kegiatan-kegiatan tertentu. Namun dia tidak pernah menunjukkan wajahnya.

Alice menegak ludah. Tidak menyangka Yukari Yakumo ternyata terlihat jauh lebih muda dari yang dia bayangkan. Jika dibandingkan dengan Ran, mereka akan lebih pantas terlihat sebagai kakak beradik daripada ibu dan anak. Menyadari Alice termangu, Yukari mendekat ke arah Alice. Alice terkejut melihat wajah Yukari yang dekat sekali dengannya hingga ia bisa merasakan aroma wewangian yang digunakan Yukari.

"Hawawa!" Alice meracau sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang panas dan memerah. Melihat reaksi Alice, Yukari tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tertawa.

"Oh? Ada apa nona kecil? Apa saya membuat anda takut?" Nada bicara yang seperti tanpa dosa itu membuat Alice makin kehabisan kata. Untunglah orang bertopeng di samping Yukari berdeham untuk membuat Yukari kembali focus.

"Maaf Ibara. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri melihat gadis manis, apalagi ia sudah bertambah dewasa sekarang. Aah." Ucap Yukari dengan santai sambil memberikan pose _tehepero_. Ibara hanya menggeleng dan Alice memiringkan kepala karena bingung.

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Alice penasaran. Yukari membisikkan sesuatu pada Ibara dan Ibara meninggalkan mereka. Yukari balik menghadap Alice.

"Hmm, kau tidak keberatan bila kita bicara ini di tempat lain? Saya tidak enak mengganggu istirahat temanmu."

Alice menoleh ke arah Marisa yang terlelap. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin bertanya mengenai keadaan Reimu, tapi dalam hatinya ia yakin Reimu pasti selamat. Karena itu ia akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengenal Yukari Yakumo.

"Baiklah, nona Yakumo."

"Oh, panggil saja Yukari. Ayo ikut saya."

Alice berjalan mengikuti Yukari Yakumo. Di saat bersamaan ia mengamati ornamen rumah tempat mereka berada. Tak banyak foto kecuali foto pemandangan yang membuatnya tidak asing. Ada juga foto Ran dan Chen bersama Yukari maupun tidak.

"Ran dan Chen adalah anak-anak yang sangat saya sayangi. Sejujurnya saya bahagia bisa melihat Ran tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang dikagumi oleh murid-muridnya. Dan berkat kalian juga, ia semakin mandiri dan dapat membuat keputusan tanpa bergantung pada saya."

Alice menangkap nada bahagia bercampur sedih di akhirnya. Mungkin begini perasaan orang tua ketika melihat anaknya tumbuh. Alice berpikir apa ibunya merasakan hal yang sama. Tak lama kemudian mereka tiba di ruang santai Yukari.

Ruangannya tidak begitu luas dan sederhana. Alasnya berupa _tatami_ , memberikan nuansa Jepang tradisional. Ibara tengah meletakkan kudapan dan teh di meja, kemudian pergi setelah membungkuk pada keduanya. Yukari mempersilahkan Alice duduk dan menyantap hidangan.

"Oh enak! Teh ini enak!"

"Kau suka? Ibara yang membuat teh dan memasak makanan ini. Ia pasti senang mendengar pujianmu."

Keduanya menikmati hidangan dengan sunyi. Setelah meneguk tetesan terakhir, Alice membuka suara.

"Nona Yukari, kenapa anda menolong kami?"

Yukari masih meminum tehnya, lalu meletakkannya dengan rapi sambil menaruh tangannya di dagu.

"Hm? Sebenarnya bukan saya yang menolong kalian, melainkan Ibara. Saya menegur Ibara akan tindakannya tanpa seizin saya, tetapi setelah dipikir baik-baik saya juga akan melakukan hal yang sama di saat Ran ataupun Chen dalam bahaya."

"Eh, berarti anda akan membiarkan kami mati begitu saja?"

"Oh bukan begitu! Saya akan menolong kalian, tetapi kejadian kali ini sangat aneh. Jika bukan karena Ibara pergi, saya tidak akan menyadari adanya serangan di sekolah."

Alice yakin Yukari tidak berbohong soal itu. Kabut hitam yang datang tiba-tiba ini dapat menjadi ancaman bagi semua orang.

"Lalu, apakah monster yang menyerang kami sudah dikalahkan? Bagaimana dengan teman kami Reimu? Anda juga menyelamatkannya kan?" Alice memutuskan langsung bertanya ke hal yang paling mengganjal pikirannya saat ini. Yukari hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ibara langsung datang menyelamatkan teman kalian yang pemberani itu. Benar-benar. Gadis itu tahu dia tidak akan menang, tapi masih sempatnya memikirkan cara agar kalian dapat melarikan diri."

Alice menghela napas lega, lalu bertanya lagi.

"La ... lalu di mana Reimu sekarang?" Yukari menoleh ke arah jendela, di mana hujan mulai turun. Ia mengangkat tangannya. Tiba-tiba televisi di ruangan itu menyala, dan terlihat Ran yang tengah membawa Reimu menuju ruang kesehatan bersama Chen.

"Jangan khawatir. Dia hanya kehabisan tenaga. Istirahat semalaman dan dia akan kembali seperti semula."

"Terima kasih sudah membantu kami semua, nona Yukari. Saya takut sekali! Kami tidak menduga bahwa level kami masih jauh di bawah monster itu. Jika kami diserang lagi seperti itu, aku ... aku ..."

Tubuh Alice gemetar hingga akhirnya butiran air mata mengalir melewati pipinya. Ia tidak ingin hidup seperti ini. Awalnya dia memang menerima kenyataan bahwa dia merupakan reinkarnasi dari Alice Margatroid, akan tetapi dia masih belum cukup kuat. Ia tidak mau teman-temannya nyaris terbunuh seperti tadi lagi. Di tengah isak tangisnya, ia merasa seseorang memegang kepalanya.

"Maafkan saya. Saya seharusnya memperingatkan Ran untuk tidak jauh-jauh dari kalian semenjak ia melatih kalian. Situasi sedang tidak aman, dan saya ceroboh dalam mengantisipasi ini dengan asumsi kalian sudah mampu." Yukari mengelus kepala Alice perlahan sambil memperlihatkan wajah bersalah. Alice merasa tidak enak sudah mengeluh, menangis, dan bahkan dihibur oleh Yukari.

"Sa... saya yang seharusnya minta maaf. Saya tidak pantas marah-marah pada anda sedangkan ini bukan salah anda. Kami saja yang merasa sudah kuat. Yang penting kami semua selamat dan bisa berlatih untuk menjadi lebih kuat lagi."

Alice mengelap air matanya sambil tersenyum. Yukari merasa lebih baik melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu, menginaplah dulu di sini. Akan kusampaikan lewat Ran kalau kalian berdua ada di rumah."

Alice berterima kasih. Tidak lama kemudian Ibara datang dan berniat mengantarkan Alice ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Hanya saja, ada perasaan yang masih mengganjal di hati Alice, seperti terlupakan akan sesuatu.

* * *

Flandre Scarlet terbangun. Keringat bercucuran deras di sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya menerawang memastikan keberadaannya. Ia ada di kamarnya dan berada di tempat tidurnya. Pakaiannya juga sudah diganti.

"Saya ... sudah pulang..." Pikirannya kembali ke saat bertemu Ibara yang membawa Alice dan Marisa ke tempat lain. Seketika teringat keadaan teman-temannya, Flandre buru-buru bangkit.

"Teman-teman! Saya harus menolong mereka!" Mendengar kegaduhan dari dalam kamar, Sakuya dan Patchouli buru-buru masuk.

"Nona Flandre! Anda sudah bangun!"

"Flan! Jangan memaksakan diri dulu!"

"Sakuya! Patche! Teman-teman Flandre dalam bahaya! Kita harus segera menolong mereka!"

"FLAN! TENANGKAN DIRIMU!"

Suara lantang dari luar kamar membungkam tiga orang di dalam. Remilia Scarlet dengan baju goth warna putihnya tampak serius. Melihatnya, Flandre terdiam dan membungkuk.

"Maaf kakak, tetapi Flan khawatir akan teman-teman Flan."

"Aku tidak akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi jika kau tidak cerita dari awal. Yang aku tahu Meiling dengan panik menggotongmu ke dalam karena kau tiba-tiba muncul di depannya melalui lubang hitam."

Flandre akhirnya menceritakan apa yang terjadi di sekolah tadi. Sakuya dan Remilia melirik ke arah Patchouli, yang sepertinya tidak tahu mengenai kejadian itu meskipun terjadi di lapangan sekolah. Saat pulang, ia hanya tahu bahwa Flandre izin ke tempat Reimu.

"Kabut hitam yang mengeluarkan monster, orang bertopeng dengan perban yang mampu mengeluarkan lubang hitam, ini seperti sebuah dunia buatan sindrom anak SMP saja." Ujar Remilia sambil meminum tehnya. Sakuya tampak cemberut di sampingnya.

"Saya kan tidak begitu nona! Dan tidak aneh hal-hal semacam itu terjadi di sini, berhubung kita bukan manusia biasa."

"Maaf, maaf. Hm, mungkin ada baiknya aku bicarakan hal ini dengan teman baru kita yang sepertinya lebih paham akan situasi. Jika tidak, berarti kita menemui pihak luar yang dapat menghambat tujuan kita."

Pikiran Flandre masih dipenuhi akan teman-temannya. Kartu bergambar kelelawar merah di bawah rembulan miliknya ditatapnya tajam. Ia kesal akan dirinya yang ragu dan lemah.

'Kalau saja, kalau saja aku bisa mengendalikan kekuatan ini, teman-teman tidak akan...'

"Flan? Flan kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh?" Remilia memperhatikan Flandre yang tadi tengah terbawa lamunannya, lalu ia melihat kartu yang ada di tangan Flandre. Remilia menatap tajam Flandre seolah menginginkan jawaban darinya.

"Tenang saja kakak. Flandre tidak menggunakannya. Semenjak hari itu, Flandre sudah bersumpah untuk tidak menggunakan wujud itu lagi."

Sakuya dan Patchouli menatap sang putri dengan sedih. Mereka paham akan niat mulianya, akan tetapi bencana lebih besar dapat menimpa mereka semua. Dalam hati mereka berdua menyalahkan diri mereka masing-masing yang tidak dapat membantunya.

"Aku tahu Flan. Kakak tidak akan meragukanmu. Yang penting, jangan sampai menggunakannya kecuali nyawamu yang terancam, mengerti?"

"Mengerti kakak."

Sesudahnya mereka semua bersiap untuk makan malam. Namun, suasananya tampak berat dan tegang. Remilia menyadari bahwa sekarang Flandre terlibat dalam lingkup bahaya yang ingin dihindarinya. Ia tahu ia tak punya pilihan lain selain meminta bantuan pada sekutu barunya, Satori Komeiji.

* * *

Di sudut kota, beberapa berandalan terkapar berlumuran darah. Hampir semuanya sudah tak bernyawa. Yang masih hidup sudah mulai sekarat.

"Haah, masih ada yang hidup rupanya." Berandalan yang sekarat itu tewas setelah jantungnya dihujam oleh tombak. Dicabutnya dengan paksa oleh pemiliknya. Ia lalu menjilatinya dan ekspresinya tampak puas.

"Hm hm hm. Pekerjaan ini tidak akan selesai jika tak kukerjakan sendiri. Hei kupluk! Jangan lupa akan kesepakatan kita." Teriaknya ke arah orang bertopi yang tengah meminum kopi kalengnya.

"Siap. Yang penting bereskan empat penjaga Chireiden itu dan anjing-anjing peliharaan Yakumo. Sehabis itu, akan kuberikan jawaban yang kau inginkan."

"Tahu begini aku seharusnya menemuimu dari awal. Ya sudahlah. Aku akan ke Chireiden sekarang." Pemilik tombak itu pergi meninggalkan lokasi pembantaian. Orang bertopi melemparkan kopi kalengnya yang sudah kosong ke arah tong sampah. Namun meleset.

"Cih! Malah nambah sampah saja." Gerutunya sambil menggaruk kepalanya dengan kesal. Ia membetulkan posisi topinya lalu pergi.

"Nah, bagaimana langkah kalian selanjutnya?"


	17. I - Chireiden

Touhou Project Fanfiction –Negeri Ilusi yang Terlupakan Oleh Ruang dan Waktu

 **ARC I – THE SCARLET MOONLIGHT**

 **CHAPTER 15 - CHIREIDEN**

Ibukota lama atau Chireiden merupakan salah satu tempat tinggal dari klan penguasa Gensokyo, yaitu klan Komeiji. Tempat ini memiliki akses yang sulit, karena hanya memiliki satu pintu masuk dan dinding raksasa yang mengurung kota tersebut. Alasan dibalik semuanya bermacam-macam, tapi kebanyakan memilih untuk tidak banyak bertanya. Orang asing cukup jarang berkunjung, sehingga tidak banyak yang tahu juga apa isi kota tersebut. Klan Komeiji yang dulu berpengaruh menjalankan pemerintahan, masih berkontribusi di bidang lain semenjak Gensokyo disatukan dan dipecah menjadi lima daerah.

Rombongan keluarga Scarlet tiba di depan gerbang masuk setelah meminta izin untuk menemui Satori Komeiji. Parsee dan Kisume yang menjemput mereka dan disambut oleh Yuugi dan Yamame di sana.

"Selamat datang di Chireiden, nona Scarlet beserta rombongan!" Setelah bertukar sapa sejenak, termasuk Meiling dan Sakuya menggila bertemu dengan Yamame, mereka masuk ke dalam kota dan mulut mereka dibuat menganga oleh isinya.

Chireiden terlihat sibuk dan ramai oleh suasana jual beli. Di depan pintu masuk adalah toko-toko pakaian, restoran, pedagang buah dan sayur, pernak-pernik, dan lain-lain. Yang membuatnya semakin unik adalah ragamnya. Ada yang bernuansa oriental, barat bahkan Timur Tengah di sana. Telinga rombongan Scarlet bergetar mendengar bahasa selain Jepang yang bersahutan di sekeliling mereka. Di tengah jalan, mereka berpapasan dengan anak-anak yang bermain bersama. Melihat 4 penjaga Chireiden, mereka berhenti dan menghampiri rombongan dengan tawa riang.

"Kak Yuugi! Ayo main sama kita!"

"Kak Yamame! Lihat tarianku! Nanti aku mau jadi seperti kakak!"

"Kak Parsee! Oleh-olehnya mana?"

"Kak Kisume! Halo!"

Keempatnya disambut dengan suka cita. Yuugi mengacak-acak rambut salah satu anak sambil dengan sabar membalas ajakan anak-anak, Yamame menyanyi untuk mengiringi tarian anak-anak, Parsee dengan wajah tidak rela mengeluarkan sekantong permen dan coklat yang menbuatnya diserbu hingga tertimpa, Kisume bercakap-cakap dengan sisanya sambil sesekali menoleh ke arah Remilia. Tidak lama kemudian rombongan Scarlet dikelilingi oleh anak-anak. Selain Meiling, pakaian yang mereka gunakan bukan pakaian dari sini.

"Kakak-kakak semua dari mana? Eh, apa temannya kak Yuugi dan yang lain?" tanya salah satu kepada Yuugi.

"Oh, mereka ini tamu dari luar negeri anak-anak. Hari ini mereka datang kemari untuk bertemu dengan nona Komeiji. Jadi maaf ya, mainnya habis ini oke?"

Anak-anak tampak kecewa, tapi mengangguk tanda mengerti. Mereka semua berpisah dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah keluarga Komeiji.

"Anak-anak itu lucu sekali. Mereka semua tampak bahagia." Ucap Flandre.

"Yah, begitulah mereka. Bermain setiap harinya tanpa ada beban. Setidaknya senyuman merekalah yang membuat kami merasa pekerjaan kami tidak sia-sia." Ujar Yuugi sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Kuperhatikan tempat ini tak memiliki batas suku dan ras, apakah memang seperti itu?" tanya Remilia.

"Seperti yang sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, kami menerima mereka yang ingin awal baru. Asalkan mereka mau berusaha untuk hal itu, kami akan sediakan tempat tanpa memandang asal mereka. Itu saja."

Remilia mengangguk dan menanti saat bertemu dengan sang pemimpin. Beberapa menit berjalan, mereka tiba di rumah keluarga Komeiji. Bangunannya kuno, dengan gaya ala abad 19. Biarpun begitu, dindingnya berkilauan di bawah matahari, banyak tanaman hias di jalur masuk, dan gerbangnya sedikit lebih besar dari rumah Scarlet. Yuugi menekan tombol interkom di samping pintu. Gerbang besar itu terbuka dan mereka masuk. Di dalam sudah menunggu seorang wanita didampingi dua gadis di kedua sisinya.

"Nona Komeiji, kami mengantarkan rombongan keluarga Scarlet." Yuugi dan yang lainnya maju sambil memberi hormat. Wanita itu mengangkat tangannya, lalu mempersilakan keluarga Scarlet untuk mengikutinya. Mereka menyusuri sebuah koridor hingga mencapai sebuah pintu kayu besar. Dua gadis yang mendampingi Komeiji membukakan pintu. Komeiji masuk lebih dulu diikuti yang lain. Komeiji berbalik menghadap tamunya, lalu mengembangkan lengannya.

"Selamat datang di Chireiden, Remilia Scarlet dan teman-teman. Saya Satori Komeiji. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua." Nada bicaranya tenang dan lembut. Ia memakai cardigan dan rok panjang serta kacamata baca yang memberikan kesan pintar padanya. Remilia Scarlet berjalan maju, dan menawarkan tangannya.

"Remilia Scarlet, senang bertemu dengan anda juga."

* * *

Mereka lalu menikmati jamuan yang dihidangkan. Kue susu, teh hitam, dan buah-buahan. Sakuya terkesan akan kesigapan dua gadis pendamping Satori. Yang satu berambut merah, tampak satu taringnya di tepi mulut. Yang satunya berambut hitam dan tinggi. Keduanya bekerja tanpa berbicara satu sama lain. Hal yang cukup membuat Sakuya penasaran adalah ekspresi mereka. Kosong. Biarpun begitu, ia memilih diam saja.

Patchouli berkali-kali menerawang ke arah rak buku di penjuru ruangan, Flandre dan Meiling berbincang-bincang dengan Yuugi dan lainnya sambil makan. Sedangkan Remilia dan Satori meninggalkan ruangan untuk berbicara secara pribadi.

"Jadi ada masalah apa, nona Remilia?" tanya Satori sambil menyeduh tehnya. Remilia membetulkan posisi duduknya dan bercerita. Ia menceritakan soal apa yang terjadi tempo hari pada Flandre dan teman-temannya. Mendengar itu, raut muka Satori menegang. Ia menengadah, memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu meminum tehnya.

"Begitu rupanya. Saya pikir ini hanya kunjungan santai dari kalian, ternyata yang terjadi di luar seperti itu. Apa yang mereka berempat lakukan?"

"Ini bukan salah keempat gadis itu, nona Komeiji. Hanya saja, serangan-serangan itu bisa mengancam lebih banyak nyawa jika terjadi secara bersamaan. Tentunya mereka berempat tidak akan cukup untuk mengalahkan musuh."

"Apakah anda meragukan kemampuan mereka berempat?"

"Bukan begitu maksud saya. Saya hanya berpikir sulit apabila mereka kalah jumlah."

Senyum terkembang di wajah Satori membuat dahi Remilia naik.

"Nona Remilia, anda tidak keberatan ikut saya sebentar?"

Remilia tidak tahu harus bilang apa, tapi mengangguk saja. Ia berpikir lebih baik ikuti keinginan Satori saja sementara. Mereka kembali ke ruang utama. Satori mengangguk, dan dengan segera 4 penjaga Chireiden mohon pamit untuk kembali ke pekerjaan mereka. Remilia dan yang lain ikut bersama Satori keluar. Dari koridor utama mereka turun ke bawah tanah hingga mencapai sebuah gelanggang.

"Gelanggang ini ada sebagai tempat olahraga sekaligus latihan. Ini merupakan peninggalan saat ibukota lama menjadi tuan rumah turnamen bela diri."

"Wow! Luas sekali, dan sepertinya ini dirawat dengan baik." Cetus Meiling yang sedikit bersemangat mendengar kata bela diri. Satori tersenyum mendengar pujian tersebut.

"Orin, Okuu, kerja kalian bagus. Syukurlah tamu kita senang." Keduanya hanya mengangguk dan berterima kasih. Namun, lagi-lagi tidak ada rasa senang atau apapun.

"Anu, apa mereka berdua tidak apa-apa?" Flandre cemas melihat respon keduanya. Satori menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mereka hanya tidak biasa diajak bicara oleh orang lain, sehingga setiap bertemu orang asing mereka tidak bereaksi sewajarnya."

Semuanya memaklumi. Kemudian Patchouli memutuskan bertanya.

"Nona Komeiji. Kenapa anda memanggil kami kemari? Apa ada yang ingin anda tunjukkan?"

"Tepat sekali, nona Patchouli." Tiba-tiba, seseorang memukul tengkuk Patchouli hingga membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Saat yang lain mulai waspada, Meiling dan Sakuya juga dilumpuhkan, menyisakan Scarlet bersaudari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?!" seru Remilia dengan geram. Flandre terlihat sedikit takut. Di samping Satori, perlahan terbentuk wujud seorang gadis. Ia mengenakan jaket bertudung dan kaos oblong dengan simbol mata di tengahnya. Celana olahraganya sobek di bagian lutut dan sepatunya tampak lusuh.

"Kakak? Jadi mereka mangsaku hari ini?" Seketika napas Remilia dan Flandre serasa sesak. Naluri membunuh muncul dari gadis itu.

"Tidak. Kali ini tidak ada percobaan. Sekarang saatnya kita uji kemampuanmu, Koishi." Terkekeh, Koishi mendongak. Senyumnya menampakkan deretan gigi putih yang menyeramkan. Dikeluarkannya _spell card_ bergambar mata yang tertutup diikuti Satori yang mengeluarkan _spell card_ juga.

" _Maiden Sign – Eyes of the Hearts!_ "

" _Maiden Sign – Master of the Minds!_ "

Keduanya berubah wujud menjadi sepasang _youkai_ Satori, pembaca pikiran. Keduanya menempelkan diri ke satu sama lain, dan menunjuk ke arah Scarlet bersaudari.

"Scarlet! Kami berdua, Satori dan Koishi Komeiji, menantangmu untuk duel _danmaku_!"

Mendengar itu, keduanya terkejut. Remilia menarik _spell card_ -nya, berniat menumpahkan emosinya.

"Kakak!"

"Flan, kamu awasi yang lain. Cukup aku saja yang ladeni."

Remilia berubah wujud. Namun Flandre tidak mengeluarkan kartunya sama sekali. Hal itu membuat Koishi mendengus.

"Hah? Si adik tidak mau bertarung? Tidak seru nih." Flandre tertegun. Ia hampir menarik kartunya.

"FLAN!"

"Kalau begitu, aku buat saja kamu berubah!"

Tanpa peringatan, Remilia terhempas jauh dari hadapan Flandre. Koishi muncul tepat di depan Flandre, dengan seringainya yang membuatnya bergidik.

"Nah, mau main denganku sekarang?"


	18. I - Limit Break

Touhou Project Fanfiction –Negeri Ilusi yang Terlupakan Oleh Ruang dan Waktu

 **ARC I – THE SCARLET MOONLIGHT**

 **CHAPTER 16 - LIMIT BREAK**

Jantung Flandre Scarlet berdegup dengan kecepatan yang lebih dari biasanya. Bulu romanya berdiri setiap matanya bertemu dengan bola mata hijau Koishi Komeiji. Walaupun gadis itu tersenyum manis seolah tanpa dosa, kenyataannya berbeda. Remilia Scarlet tertanam di sebuah kawah kecil di tembok ruangan. Pakaiannya terkoyak dan darah mengalir di beberapa titik. Karena pertarungan _danmaku_ belum secara resmi dimulai, luka Remilia merupakan luka sungguhan. Dadanya kembang kempis, tapi terasa lemah.

"Tenang saja, kakakmu tidak akan mati kok. Asal kamu mau main denganku, dia tidak akan ku apa-apakan." Ucap Koishi masih dengan nada bicara yang santai dan manis. Dengan berjinjit dan melebarkan kedua tangannya, ia mendekati Flandre. Flandre mulai ketakutan, air mata berkumpul dan menunggu terjun dari kelopak matanya.

"Mengapa? Mengapa anda sebegitu inginnya bermain dengan saya?" Flandre berusaha menahan Koishi dengan mengajaknya bicara. Koishi memiringkan kepalanya sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu.

"Mengapa? Eh...hmm...habisnya kakak bilang ada tamu yang sepertinya baik dan bersahabat. Ya jadi aku mau menguji kemampuannya." Koishi berkedip.

"Nah, jangan menungguku bosan dong! Ayo cepat berubah dan bermain denganku." "KYA!"

Koishi berniat mencengkram leher Flandre, tapi Flandre buru-buru menjatuhkan diri. Cepat-cepat ia merangkak dan bangkit untuk melarikan diri dari Koishi.

"Ohohoho, main kucing-kucingan buat pemanasan? Boleh!" Koishi langsung muncul di depan Flandre, membuatnya lari ke arah berlawanan. Namun, lagi-lagi Koishi sudah berdiri dengan senyum mengerikannya. Flandre hanya bisa lari, lari, dan lari hingga ia terantuk dan jatuh. Air matanya bercucuran, kakinya nyeri, dan napasnya memburu. Belum sempat ia menenangkan diri, bayangan gadis bertopi itu sudah menaungi dirinya. Ia mendongak, dan Koishi menjilat bibirnya seolah siap menerkam Flandre.

"Ke-Te-Mu." Tangan Koishi mendekat ke arah Flandre. Flandre menutup matanya, menunggu Koishi menghabisinya, tapi itu tidak terjadi. Tombak berwarna merah terbang mengincar wajah Koishi. Teriakan Satori menyadarkan Koishi dan membuatnya berpindah ke samping Satori lagi. Pelan-pelan, Remilia mendarat di samping Flandre, menempatkan tangannya di depan Flandre, tanda kalau ia tidak mengizinkan mereka mendekati adiknya.

"KAKAK!"

"Diam di situ Flan! Biar kuhabisi dua saudari kurang ajar ini!" Bola-bola _danmaku_ berkumpul di telapak tangan Remilia. Ia mengangkat keduanya, lalu bola-bola itu terpecah jadi pecahan kecil yang bergerak ke arah Satori dan Koishi. Keduanya dengan lihai terbang menghindari semua serangan hingga _danmaku_ Remilia habis.

"Giliranku." Satori mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan alangkah terkejutnya Remilia melihat apa yang dipegang oleh Satori.

"Gungnir?" wajahnya dipenuhi reaksi kaget dan takut. Dengan ekspresi tidak peduli, Satori melemparkan tombak Gungnir ke arah Scarlet bersaudari. Remilia buru-buru melindungi Flandre, bersiap menanggung rasa sakit dari serangan andalannya sendiri. Namun, Gungnir malah menancap di lantai, tanpa ada jejak dari targetnya.

"Ah, meleset." Gumam Satori tanpa adanya kekesalan di nadanya. Pandangannya menerawang keberadaan mereka berdua. Setelah tahu, ia tersenyum kecil. Sakuya Izayoi yang sudah berubah wujud menghentikan waktu dan memindahkan mereka berdua.

"Nona Remilia! Nona Flandre! Anda berdua tidak apa-apa?"

""Sakuya!"" Keduanya tampak lega melihat Sakuya.

"Aduh, si pelayan sudah sadar. Oi, mainnya tunggu giliran dong."

"Diam kau! Orang yang berniat mencelakakan kedua majikanku ini akan membayar mahal."

Suasana semakin menegang. Sakuya sudah menyiapkan pisaunya sambil menunggu Satori dan Koishi bergerak. Satori memberi isyarat pada Orin untuk maju ke tengah lapangan.

"Pertarungan _danmaku_ , Satori Komeiji dan Koishi Komeiji melawan Remilia Scarlet, Flandre Scarlet, dan Sakuya Izayoi." Biarpun ekspresinya tak berubah, suaranya tetap lantang dalam memposisikan dirinya sebagai pengawas pertarungan. Hanya saja, Remilia buru-buru meminta Orin untuk menghentikan pengumumannya.

"Tidak! Tidak usah libatkan Flan! Hei, hentikan!" Orin bergeming, tangannya diangkat dan ia berteriak.

"MULAI!"

 _Field_ sihir menyebar hingga menutupi seluruh arena, membuat pertarungan kali ini berganti ke aturan pertarungan _danmaku_.

"Jangan berpikiran buruk, nona Remilia. Saya hanya melakukan ini agar tidak perlu adanya korban jiwa."

"Keparat!"

Koishi dan Sakuya yang bergerak paling cepat dari kedua tim, saling mengejar dan menembakkan _danmaku_ berbentuk panah dan pisau. Sakuya tampak kewalahan meladeni serangan Koishi, yang sepertinya lebih handal dalam mengatur kapan bergerak dan meluncurkan serangan. Remilia menembakkan _danmaku_ , tapi Satori membalasnya dengan _danmaku_ yang sama.

"Apa? Sama seperti Gungnir, dia bahkan bisa meniru _danmaku_ -ku?" Raut wajahnya menyiratkan frustasi. Melihat Remilia, Koishi tertawa dan menjelaskan.

"Kakak memiliki kemampuan untuk menjiplak jurus apapun yang dimiliki oleh lawannya. Serangan andalanmu pun bisa ia gunakan kan tadi? Hah! Jangan sombong karena merasa punya jurus pamungkas yang kuat, Remilia Scarlet." Koishi mencemooh Remilia hingga ia tidak sabar lagi.

"Tutup mulutmu, bocah gila! Aku tidak sudi ditertawakan olehmu." Langkah Koishi terhenti, menghilang dan muncul di depan Remilia. Tiba-tiba, kedua tangannya mencekik Remilia dengan kuat hingga Remilia memucat.

"Bocah gila? Kau barusan bilang apa kelelawar bau? HAH?!"

"Jangan sentuh nona!" Sakuya bergegas menolong Remilia, tapi Satori menghentikannya dengan _Killer Doll_.

"Sakuya! Kakak!" Flandre hanya bisa berlutut lemas, tidak tahu harus apa untuk menolong keduanya. Patchouli dan Meiling belum sadar. Meskipun ini pertarungan _danmaku_ , Koishi sepertinya tidak ragu untuk memaksa Flandre meminta timnya menyerah dan membunuh kakaknya.

"Ah..ah" Suara Remilia melemah, tapi Koishi tidak mau berhenti. Satori seolah tak peduli dan hanya mengunci pergerakan Sakuya berulang kali. Flandre merasa sakit melihatnya. Ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya. Sesuatu itu panas.

"Hentikan." Tangannya bersiap merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya.

"Flan...jangan..." Suara Remilia tidak didengar oleh Flandre. Mata Flandre menghitam, pendengarannya lenyap, dan ia tidak memedulikan sekitarnya lagi.

"Ho? Apanya yang jangan? Memangnya dia bisa apa?" Koishi yang tidak tahu terus menguatkan cengkramannya.

"Kubilang hentikan." Nada bicara Flandre berubah. Di tangannya sudah ada kartu. Kartu yang di mana ia bersumpah tidak akan digunakan lagi.

"Flan..."

"JANGAN SAKITI KAKAKKU!" Tubuh Flandre dibungkus kabut merah yang tebal, membuat Koishi melepas cengkramannya dan di saat ia terpukau oleh Flandre, pandangannya memerah.

"ARGH!" Flandre mencakar matanya, membuat Satori yang dari tadi tak mengeluarkan ekspresi, akhirnya terkejut.

"Itu...jangan-jangan?"

"Tidak. Tidak."

Remilia dan Sakuya pasrah melihat Flandre berubah wujud. Sekarang ia berubah ke wujud yang mirip dengan Remilia. Ia mengecil dan pakaiannya berubah menjadi blus lengan pendek berwarna merah putih. Sayap di punggungnya tak seperti Remilia dan menggantung padanya adalah kristal berwarna pelangi. Ia tak tertawa, dan ia hanya bungkam. Tiba-tiba telapak tangannya menyala seolah mengeluarkan aliran energi dan dihantamkannya ke tubuh Koishi. Koishi terpental keras dan ia terbatuk-batuk.

"Kamu bilang mau main kan tadi?" Ia terbang menuju Koishi yang memegangi perutnya dan tersungkur kesakitan. Flandre dengan kasar menjambak rambut Koishi hingga wajahnya tepat berada di depan Flandre. Kali ini, Flandre lah yang tersenyum.

"Ayo, kita main."


End file.
